


Even When It Hurts

by Katkriss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, Romance, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkriss/pseuds/Katkriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins right before the season finale of season 3 after Zelena's "defeat" and will continue past Emma Swan becoming the Dark One. Emma, through loss and understanding of true sacrifice, learns the true meaning of her destiny. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Reviews are greatly welcomed! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch has been...caught. Now, that just didn’t have the right tone to it, now did it? There was something about keeping Zelena alive that didn’t sit well with Emma. She was responsible for Neil’s death and, if given the chance, would have easily killed Henry as well to get the revenge that she wanted. Emma knew that Regina loved Henry just as much as she did and at first wanted to question why she opted to keep Zelena alive. Why keep her alive to put anyone else at risk? Wasn’t it obvious? Zelena was the only family that Regina had left. Evil or not, she had to at least give her sister the chance to redeem herself. Where would they be now if Regina had been killed after her antics had been stopped? Could it be that the evil queen herself was beginning to believe in second chances? Second chances or not, Emma wasn’t willing to put Henry into any more harm’s way. They were happy in New York. They could be happy again. More importantly, Henry would be safe. With Zelena captured and under watchful eye, Emma didn’t see the reason to stay in Storybrooke any longer. She did what she was supposed to do. Could anybody blame her for planning to give Henry a normal life?

All right, Emma. Go in here. Celebrate, and then get the hell out. She agreed in silence as she sat in her yellow Volkswagen Beetle staring at herself through the rearview mirror above. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she pushed the door open to get out of the car. Her hands brushed over the jeans that she wore with her usual white tank top and red jacket. Flipping her hair out of the collar of her jacket, she made her way toward the front door.  Already, she could see the people inside gathered in celebration over their well-deserved win over evil. This time, unlike all of the other times before, they were gathered around a dark-headed beauty who laughed and smiled right along with them this time around.  Emma stared quietly outside in the dark at Regina who had her arms wrapped tightly around Henry. She was so happy to have him back in her life. It had to have been the hardest thing that she could’ve done, giving Henry up for his own happiness. Would she be willing to do it again? This truly was the best thing for Henry. If only anyone had been able to see how happy he was in New York. Even still, Emma couldn’t help but to feel the guilt building inside of her at the sight of Regina and Henry holding so tightly to one another. Making her way into the diner, she smiled to the crowd as they turned toward her.

“Emma! We were wondering when you were going to get here! Where have you been?” Snow asked, stepping up to wrap her arms around Emma’s shoulder for a hug.

“Sorry. I was...getting ready,” she said with a small, hesitant laugh. To be the person who could tell when someone was lying or not and to stand there lying to an entire group of people, Emma felt like the biggest hypocrite ever. None of them would take the news of their departure well. How was she going to tell them that she’d been packing and preparing to head back to New York? The only one who had any idea that she was planning to leave was Hook, and she intended on keeping it that way.

“Like mother, like daughter,” David teased, playfully nudging Snow while bouncing their newborn in his arms carefully. Despite Zelena’s powers having been taken, nobody wanted to let their guard down just yet. Emma smiled just a little at them before her gaze traveled back over to Regina and Henry. They were so happy and there was a warmth in Regina’s eyes that returned when she got her heart back earlier that day. It was hard not to feel the guilt creeping into her own heart when looking her and Henry in the face.

“Mom. I was going to stay with Mom tonight, if that’s okay with you?” he asked, his smile spreading entirely across his face. How was Emma going to say no when he looked so unbelievably happy? Her hand reached out to him to ruffle his hair, eyes lifting to Regina’s gaze for a moment. She didn’t want to insult Regina by playing more of Henry’s mother when it was Regina who had raised him from birth.

“Yeah, buddy. That’s fine. I need to talk to you tomorrow though, okay? I’ll pick you up after breakfast.”

“What do you want to talk about?” he asked, and Regina interjected herself into the conversation as well.

“Emma, is everything okay?” she asked, and immediately, Emma regretted everything having spoken about it at all. Good job, Emma. Good damn job. Immediately, she started trying to avoid the subject.

“Oh yeah, everything is fine. We can talk about it later. Don’t worry about it,” Emma replied, a forced smile on her lips when a familiar voice came out over the group and created knots in her stomach. Not in a good way. No, no. She knew that he was going to spill her news before she was ready.  

“She wants to take you back to New York, Henry.”  Hook’s voice echoed in the diner from the front door and was met with silence from everyone in the room. Their smiles dropped instantly while being replaced with looks of shock and hurt. Out of all of the expressions, there were two faces that stuck out to her and created a pain forming in her chest: Henry and Regina.  The look in their eyes displayed the confusion, devastation and betrayal that Emma hadn’t quite been ready to confront. Immediately, Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina’s hand came up to stop her.

“I just got him back, Emma. You’re not going to take him away from me,” Regina said, her voice low and filled with a growing rage.  It wasn’t the words or even the tone in Regina’s voice that pained her. It was her eyes that merely asked one question. Why? Henry piped in while holding on to Regina. Clearly, Emma was alone in this attempt.

“Yeah, Mom. We’re home. I don’t want to go back to New York.”

“Look. I don’t want to do this here, okay? We can talk about it later, but we don’t need to have this conversation in front of everyone in the middle of Granny’s,” Emma started, but she wasn’t getting out of this one. Based on the looks of everyone staring at her, she wasn’t going to win the Best Savior Award anytime soon. Please, someone or something interrupt this awful moment, she thought, right when a loud explosion was heard on the other side of town.

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” she muttered to herself as everyone’s eyes stared out the window at the large light coming from an area near the pier. That’s when the realization hit her. Everyone in town was at Granny’s...minus one.

“Where’s Gold?” Regina asked, taking the question right out of Emma’s mouth. Emma turned and looked back at Regina for a moment when the connection hit both of them. They said nothing and instead, began to run toward the pier area. Nothing good was going to come out of this. That eery feeling of what’s to come rushed into the pit of Emma’s stomach as she ran to her car and threw the driver’s side door open to climb in. As she closed the door behind her, she felt the passenger side door close as well with Henry in the back and Regina sitting in the front seat with her. She met Regina’s gaze which held no warmth whatsoever.

“Regina…”

“Drive, Miss Swan. We’ll discuss everything later,” she said coldly. Ouch. They had just gotten on a first name basis and it was back to Miss Swan. That surprisingly hurt more than she had initially intended, but she couldn’t deal with that right now. She had a town to protect. Emma’s jaw clenched just a little as she drove off toward the pier, ignoring her racing heart and hurt feelings as she focused on what lies ahead for them.

\--------------

The tires screeched to a halt as she saw Zelena’s spell from earlier recharged and creating the portal before them. Green smoke formed at the front of the portal as Zelena resurfaced, her arrogant smirk written in stone across her face.

“I must say, you had me captured for a few hours. That was slightly more than I had anticipated. Too bad you all are too stupid to actually stop my curse from happening. The spell has already begun.”  Zelena laughed as the portal opened behind her, forming a large opening on the ground for her to step into. Regina was the first to step forward, hands in the air to use her light magic against a woman she so easily defeated before.

“I don’t think so, Zelena. You’re not going anywhe-” Regina’s words were interrupted by the sound of her own gasp as her body fell forward a few steps, revealing an arrow that had been lodged into her back.

“Mom!”

“Regina!” Henry and Emma ran to Regina’s side to catch her from falling entirely, coming from Robin Hood as he stood on the other end of the pier with his bow in hand. A smirk formed on his lips as he lowered it just as Regina turned her head to look at him.

“I told you, Regina. I never miss.” Robin lowered his bow before looking toward Zelena who seemed all the happier at her fallen sister. Emma and Henry slowly lowered Regina down to the ground, tears already starting to form. There was no way that she was going to survive. Blood already began to form on her back, coating Emma’s hands as Henry began to sob.

“No! Mom!” he sobbed against her as everyone began to circle around them as protection from Robin and Zelena. Regina’s hand came up to touch Henry’s face gently, her eyes on him.

“H-Henry...I love y..you..” she whispered with a smile before turning to grab hold of Emma’s hand, squeezing it as much as she could.

“Save...our son..” were the last words to leave Regina’s lips as the life in her body escaped her. Emma’s tears poured over her cheeks as she held Regina in her arms as Henry cried over her lifeless body. The sound of slow clapping echoed over the pier as Zelena clapped her hands a few times before rolling her eyes.

“What a beautiful moment. My sister dying to save the ones she loved. Betrayed by the man told to be her “one true love”. How pathetic,” she said as she moved back toward the portal.

“I’d offer my condolences by in a few minutes, none of you will even exist. Take comfort in that.” Zelena waved half-heartedly with a giggle as she stepped into the portal and disappeared.

“No!” Emma cried out as she let go of Regina’s body to try and stop her, but it was too late. Zelena was gone. David turned with his sword unsheathed and pointed at Robin Hood.

“You were supposed to be on our side. We trusted you!” he growled as he advanced onto Robin.

“Well, who’s fault is that? You trust so easily that you never look to see who it is that you’re trusting. Your wife allowed Zelena to be her midwife just because she said she was one! No matter. Zelena and I have a deal. She’ll kill your precious queen and none of this will even exist in a few minutes. Then, I’ll be reunited with my wife before Regina had the chance to kill her, and everything right will be restored in the world.”

“Oh you’ll be reunited with your wife, all right. Reunited in death,” a voice came from the darkness just as a bolt of lightning shot out from the shadows into Robin’s chest, knocking his body to the ground before he dissipated into ashes before everyone’s eyes. Out of the shadows stepped Rumplestiltskin, moving slowly toward Emma before he reached out to grab her by the arm.

“Emma. You have to stop Zelena. You’re the only one who can do it now,” he said as he stepped before her. She shook her head, still trying to wrap her head around everything that was happening.

“No, I can’t. I don’t have my powers anymore. I can’t do this, Gold. I don’t even know how I’d stop her.” Rumple’s hand lifted to stop her from talking.

“You can do it, dearie. You’re the Savior. Stop her from killing Regina, get your powers back, and set all of this back into motion or we won’t have a future. Henry will have never been born.”  The mention of Henry caused Emma’s jaw to lock as her eyes honed in on the man in front of her. Without another word, she turned and started toward the portal.

“Wait!” David and Snow called out to her, moving up to her before she left the portal. Snow wrapped her arms around Emma once more, hugging her daughter one last time.

“We love you so much and we are so proud of you,” she whispered in Emma’s ear before pulling back as David held up his sword.

“Take this with you. I think you’ll need it,” he said, attaching the belt and sword to her waist before they stepped back, watching as Emma moved to jump into the portal. As she pushed off to jump, she felt a hand grab her own.

“Emma, no!” Hook shouted, falling to the ground as he held her up, refusing to let go.

“I can’t let you go!”

“Hook, let go! I have to do this!” Emma met his gaze and she could tell that he knew. This was the only chance they all had. A small curse word muttered from his lips and he shouted back as he pushed himself forward.

“Then I’m going with you!” he said as the two of them fell into the portal. Her eyes closed as she felt the feeling of the drop hit her in the pit of her stomach, mingling with the anxiety of the task at hand. This wasn’t going to be an easy road. Hell, she didn’t even know what she was going to have to do to restore the balance...but she would figure it out. She had no other options. She had a broken-hearted son and a town full of people relying on her to save them. In that moment, Emma realized that there was no escaping who she was. Running back to New York would not change her past, nor would it change her future. Regina didn’t hesitate to step forward to protect the town and paid the price for her life. Her last words were spoken entirely out of love.  Emma couldn’t have felt the sting of her own selfishness as when she’d watched Regina take her last breath. There was no way that she could allow Regina and Neil both die in vain. The portal opened just as the two of them hit the ground in the middle of the forest. With a newfound determination overtaking the guilt in her heart, Emma knew what she had to do. She was going to grab hold of her destiny and complete her mission. Fear and uncertainty be damned. There was too much at stake to be afraid. She had a town to save.

 ****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Floating in a portal was unlike anything Emma had ever experienced, and it probably wasn't going to be anything she'd get used to. It felt as though she were spiraling out of control for a neverending amount of time. It wasn't until she saw a small bit of sunlight that she knew that she was landing in the next realm. In a matter of seconds, she hit the ground with a hard thud, causing her to tumble into the side of a tree. A moment later, she heard the second thud and small groan of pain as Hook landed along with her. Quickly, she pushed herself up off of the ground and turned her head to look around at their surroundings.

"Looks like we're in the Enchanted Forest," Hook said, brushing the dirt and grass off of him. Emma arched a brow at him.

"Any other astounding observations you'd like to share with the class?" she asked, clearly irritated at him being with her. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned toward her, hook pointed in her direction as he walked toward her.

"Swan, look.."

"No, Killian. You, look. I didn't ask you to come here so don't expect any gratitude out of me. I need to find Zelena, find a way to stop her and save Re-..Storybrooke."

"And just how do you plan on doing that, love? You have no magic and no idea where you are. You're going to need all the bloody help you can get." Hook was right. He knew he was right and Emma hated that look he had on his face whenever he knew that he was right. She hated it even in New York when she didn't remember him. Either way, it wasn't going to do her any good standing in the middle of the forest arguing with a one-handed pirate. It's not like he could go back to Storybrooke now.

"I know where I am. I just don't know when," Emma replied as she turned around to look for any sort of clues that would indicate what time frame they'd landed in. She knew that Zelena wanted to travel back in time to change Regina's birth, but whether or not she succeeded was yet to be determined.

"Swan. Look over here," Hook said as he made his way off of the trail to a nearby tree. Quickly, she hurried to follow behind him, slipping off of the trail to see what he had found. Through the small patch of forest they stood in, she could see a group of people working around what appeared to be a small village.

"I wonder if we can get closer to find out what's going on," she whispered to him, only to have a small chuckle as her reply.

"Not in those clothes, you can't," he joked, a grin forming on his lips as he nodded toward the line of clothes attached to the nearest house, drying dresses. Emma rolled her eyes slightly and looked over at him.

"How convenient."

"Oh come on, love. Don't be so judgemental," he laughed and snuck to the side of the house, carefully pulling one of the dresses off of the clothesline before offering it over to her.

"You can change your clothes behind those bushes over there. I'll keep watch."

"Don't you dare look, Hook, or I'll take your other hand." A look of mock offense formed on his face as he touched his hook to his chest.

"I'm a gentleman."

"You're a pirate."

"Fair enough. I won't look. I swear." Emma stood there for a few seconds, as though she didn't believe him. Dramatically, he threw his arms up in a sign of surrender.

"Swan! I'm not going to bloody look! Hurry up and change before you're seen! We have to be careful what we change right now. Time travel can cause grave consequences." His hand shooed her to get behind the bushes to change before he turned to watch the town and make sure she wasn't seen. Emma rustled through her change of clothes, pulling it on quickly.

"What the hell am I wearing?!" she growled as she pulled on her corset. This was absurd! Tumbling out of the bushes a few minutes later, she was already trying to adjust the dress to make it more comfortable. This was terrible. Frustrated with her new garments, the blonde made her way out to where Hook stood with that stupid grin on his face. Just when he was starting to become charming, he reminds her why it would never work between them. His eyes roamed down over her exposed cleavage before lifting back up to her face.

"That outfit suits you," he said, which only made Emma roll her eyes.

"You would think that. Come on. Let's go and figure out just when this portal dropped us off." She pushed past him and stepped through the small open pathway that led into the town. Her hands combed through her hair just a little as they walked into town. Could she have felt any more uncomfortable? It didn't seem possible.

"Let's start at the pub. If you're going to find out anything, you'll find it out there," Hook chimed in as he offered his arm out to Emma to escort her. Her eyes traveled down to his arm that he held out to her, arching an eyebrow at him as though he'd lost his mind. Okay, maybe it was possible to feel more uncomfortable. Ignoring the offered arm, she pushed forward and started toward the nearby tavern where people were already starting to gather. The sound of voices grew as they reached the door, stepping inside to find many of the villagers quickly turning to look their way. Small villages like that near the Evil Queen's castle didn't trust random visitors. One of the men working in the tavern came around the bar quickly and stepped in front of Emma.

"We don't usually get unfamiliar faces around these parts. You two lost?" his gruff voice gave a hint that they weren't going any further in without some additional explanation. Hook began to speak, the testosterone building between the two men.

"We're not lost, mate. I'll tell you what we are. W-" Emma's hand popped up quickly to cover his lips and she laughed nervously.

"Don't listen to him. He hates admitting that we're lost. Typical man.." she laughed a bit more, trying to ease the situation, but the man before her remained stone cold. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"We were looking for...the way to the castle. Snow White and Prince...Charming…?" she looked to Hook who stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Her hand dropped from his lips and she turned her attention back to the man in front of them who seemed to almost immediately relax.

"Oh, you must be on your way to deliver your gift for their child. They say that Snow should be due any day now," he said, his guard lowered now that he knew they were not spies of the Queen with news of impending death and anguish. Emma looked at Hook with a look of satisfaction that her tactic worked so well.

"Yes, yes we are. Would you point us in the direction we would need to go? We would be so grateful," Emma replied, trying to be as sweet as she possibly could be. As she watched the man's eyes lower slowly onto her chest, she knew that she'd get anything she wanted out of him. Men were so easily influenced.

"South of here. Be careful not to head East. The Evil Queen's castle is that way and she does not take well to strangers on her land. Take heed, because she is as evil as they come." For some reason, the insult toward Regina didn't sit well with Emma and her eyebrows furrowed just a bit. They didn't know what Regina was capable of. She had so much good in her and nobody knew it. Right now, she was in another time dead because she had the courage and love that Emma didn't have. It wasn't fair for them to speak poorly of her. Without thinking, she stepped forward to confront the man.

"No, she's no-" it was Hook's turn to cover her mouth with his own hand before she said anything she would regret.

"We'll do just that, mate. Thanks," he interjected abruptly, pulling Emma from the doorway of the tavern back out to the village. He held tight to her arm as he pulled her quickly from earshot of the people around them, moving south onto the trail as fast as possible.

"Have you gone mad, Swan?! They don't know the Regina we know and would have tried to kill both of us!"

"I'm sorry! I just...Regina's dead because of me. She's dead because I didn't protect her, and to make it worse, she died thinking I was going to take our son away from her. And I was. I was going to take that happiness away from her out of my own selfishness and fear, and now she died before I had the chance to make it right. I guess when he started to insult her, I just reacted." Her eyes lifted to meet Hook's, which were filled with surprise and sympathy. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Swan, if I didn't know better, I'd say you fancy her," His words were filled with amusement as he teased her. Clearly, he didn't think that it were true, but he had to poke fun at her just a little in the hopes to lighten the mood. Emma pushed away from him and shook her head with a sardonic scoff.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I just don't want Henry to be without his mother. She didn't deserve to die like that," she said, trying to push away any doubts that were filling her head from the moment he said it. What if she did have feelings for Regina? What if it wasn't sadness for Henry that she felt at Regina's death, but her own? Anger and frustration welled up inside of her at the confusion she felt bogging down her mind.

"That would make so much sense. You could never decide between me and Neal because you actually love Regina," he had to laugh at this hilarious epiphany of his, but Emma turned quickly and grabbed him by the jacket, nose to nose with him. Her anger formed so quickly that his smile immediately faded and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa. Calm down, love. It was just a joke.."

"That's enough! Just because I don't want to sleep with you doesn't make me a lesbian!" she snapped at him and shoved him back away from her. Pushing off of him, she turned and started to storm away with Hook following behind her quickly.

"All right, Swan. You're right. You're right. I apologize. Terrible joke. Let's just focus on the task at hand," he said, trying to calm her down. "If Snow is due to have her baby any day, then that means we don't have much time before Regina enacts the curse." His point pulled Emma back into her mission, causing her to slow down and breathe. All of a sudden, the plan made sense.

"That's it! Zelena couldn't change the past to make Regina not exist, but she can kill Regina right after she casts the dark curse and take over in Regina's place. Then nobody will remember that Regina existed and Zelena will be in control." Emma turned to look at Hook as she grabbed his jacket once more, but this time just out of excitement. Hook winced just slightly before realizing that she wasn't angry.

"Killian, you're a genius! We just have to find Rumplestiltskin and see if he can help me get my magic back and help us re-open that portal. Then all we have to do is stop Zelena before she gets to Regina, get back to Storybrooke just in time to destroy Zelena and stop Robin from killing Regina and everything will be saved!" she slapped him on the shoulder and stepped back. Hook...didn't seem as enthused.

"Oh, is that all? Here I thought it was going to be hard.." he muttered sarcastically as Emma started walking once more. "Well, then we need to get going, don't we?"

"You know where he is?"

"Aye, love. He's in the dungeon at your parent's castle." Suddenly, she realized why Hook wasn't as happy about this game plan as she had been. Things were all of a sudden far more complicated than she had ever anticipated them. Now, she really had to do all of this work hidden in the shadows without changing any of the past to affect the future. Knowing the consequences that any mistake could make brought fear slowly into her heart. What if she didn't do it right? What if she couldn't succeed? How was she going to explain to Henry that she failed and that her failures resulted in Regina's death?

The look in Regina's eyes in her last moments as she held to Emma's hand remained imprinted in Emma's memories. The way her hand held hers so tight, as if she were putting all of her trust and faith in Emma. How many times had Regina done that with her lately? She wasn't just Henry's mother. She was her teacher, her ally. Her fears of failing Regina came directly from the relationship they'd created through Henry. If Regina were here, she knew exactly what she would say. They were the last words that she'd said to Emma before dying.

Save our son.

Turning to look out at the castle in the distance, she let out a soft sigh. This mission was becoming far more difficult than she had anticipated, but she had to do it.. Regina and Henry were relying on her. Emma's hands balled into small fists as she mustered up all of the courage she had within her at the moment to take that step toward the path that led to the castle.

"Let's do this."

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile...in a dungeon deep within the Royal Castle...

In the depths of the shadows that displayed only in parts of the cell, Rumplestiltskin waits with a smile forming on his lips. My, my. This is quite a turn of events, he thought to himself as his fingertips drummed against one another in thought.

"They are coming.." he muttered to himself before allowing a small giggle to escape his lips. Everything was going according to plan.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stared out over the entrance that would lead down to the dark dungeon, where Rumpelstiltskin was held prisoner by her parents. In front of the gates stood three large guards, ready for any intruder to attempt entrance.

“How the hell are we going to get in? You know those can’t be the only three guards that lead down to his cell. We could take those three, but how are we going to get all the way down there without bringing attention to the rest of the castle?” Emma brought her hand up to her forehead, rubbing the tension a bit as she tried to work through any options.

“Swan! Look!” Hook nudged her as he pointed to see that there was a black carriage coming to a stop in the woods behind them. The two of them lowered further to the ground as they watched it come to a stop.

“Is that..?”

“Aye. The Evil Queen herself..” Hook replied just as the door to the carriage opened up. In a quick motion, a flash of black stepped out of the carriage with an air of confidence that she could only equate with Regina. There was just something about the way she carried herself, as if she held the entire world in her hands. Emma couldn’t help but to feel a little envious of that. When was the last time she truly felt in control of her own life? At least Regina was doing something about her circumstances, as misguided as those actions may be. Her gaze followed Regina slowly as she slowly made her way toward the guards at the gate. Even in her darkness, surrounded by an evil energy felt for miles, she was beautiful. The way that she moved with grace was something that Emma never really had going for her.

Regina’s hands lifted and, with a flick of her wrists, the three men were surrounded in a purple fog before they disappeared entirely. Without any effort, the gate doors opened and Regina moved inside. She knew that Regina was powerful, but it really was just that easy for her. That was incredible. Flashbacks of all of their times that Regina tried to teach her how to hone her own magic formed in the base of her mind and she realized just how truly patient Regina had been with her. Magic was effortless for her and Emma was so far behind.

“Swan??” Hook nudged her shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts and back into reality. Blinking a few times, she turned her head to look over at him.

“Huh? What?”

“Really, Swan? Bloody hell, I’m starting to think you really do fancy her,” he said, rolling his eyes before pointing toward the castle. “The gate’s open? You think you might want to go in while we still can? Or would you rather sit here and daydream through this whole bloody mission?” Emma shook her head and shot him an irritated look before focusing back on the open gate.

“That’s enough. Let’s go,” she said as she started to stand up out of the bushes they had been hiding in. As Hook moved to stand up also, Emma placed her hand on his shoulder to push off of him, shoving him back down into the dirt.

“What the hell was that for?!” A smirk formed on Emma’s lips as she looked over her shoulder at him, not bothering to answer him.

“Try and keep up,” she replied before starting down the path to follow into the bottom of the castle that would lead them to Rumpelstiltskin’s dungeon. A stifled chuckle escaped her lips as she heard him rustling around to get back up. If there was one thing she would say about Hook, he was a good partner-in-crime. It didn’t go much further than that, and she never could understand why she had no real interest in him as a prospect, but he certainly was a good friend to have.

They moved quickly up to the open gate, trying to get inside before anyone noticed, slipping into the shadowy cave. Hook’s boot rolled against a rock, which echoed against the walls leading into darkness. Emma snapped around toward him, her eyebrows furrowing as he held his hand and hook up in the air.

“Sorry,” he whispered before flicking his hand forward as if to make her move forward. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head as she turned to keep walking deeper into the dungeon. Pressed against the wall, she moved as silently as she could when she started to see a flicker of light around the corner. Emma stopped right as she reached the edge of the curved cave wall, staying hidden in the shadows to avoid running into the Evil Queen. Her hand reached back to stop Hook from walking as she peeked out into the area and saw Rumpelstiltskin’s cell. What she didn’t see, however, was Regina. That couldn’t be good. Attempting to stare around the area to find her without making her own presence known, she heard Rumpelstiltskin call out from his cell.

“It’s just us, dearie. You can show yourself..” he called out, and for that brief moment, Emma was floored. How the hell did he know she was here? Clenching her jaw, she moved to step out into the light, when she saw a mouse on the ground, scurrying around an apple. Hook reached out to pull her back, holding her still as that mouse formed into a cloud of black smoke that rose slowly until it formed into the shape of a woman. Regina’s form re-appeared in front of his cell and Emma’s eyes widened. Holy shit, that could’ve been bad, she thought, thankful that Hook grabbed her and pulled her back just in time. In silence, she watched the conversation between the two.

“That curse you gave me...it’s not working.”

“Oh...so worried! So so so worried.  Like Snow and her new husband!” Rumpel’s voice held a sing-songy amused tone as he moved closer toward the pointed bars of his cell. Regina, on the other hand, did not seem as playful.

“What?”

“They paid me a visit as well! They were very anxious. About you...and the curse,” he said as he gripped the cell bars and peeked his head between them. Regina swiftly stormed up to him, moving within inches of his face.

“What’d you tell them?” she whispered, her tone dangerously low.

“The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness!” His words brought a smirk to Regina’s lips, but he wasn’t done, and she wasn’t about to like what else he had to say. A smile formed on his lips as he continued.

“...except, of course, their unborn child. See, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken! The child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first,” he pulled back from the cell bars, prompting Regina to move closer toward him.

“Tell me what I did wrong.”

“For that...there’s a price.”

“What do you want?”

“Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life.”

“Fine! You’ll have an estate. You’ll be rich.”

“I wasn’t finished! There’s more!”

“There always is with you.”  Rumpel laughed and leaned close against the bars once more.

“In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request!” He pointed at her through the bars. “You must do whatever I say, so long as I say….please!”

“You do realize that, should I succeed, you won’t remember any of this.”

“Oh! Well, then. What’s the harm?” Regina smiled at him, pride forming in her eyes as if she believed that she’d won in this banter between two powers.

“Deal. What must I do to enact this curse?” Rumpel stepped back with his crazy smile in full view as he pointed in her direction.

“You need to sacrifice a heart.”

“I sacrificed my prized steed.” Before Regina had the opportunity to react, Rumpel jumped forward and gripped her by the throat, forcing her to her knees before him. Emma’s immediate reaction was to jump from the shadows to fight him off of her, but Hook forced her to stay still, whispering in her ear.

“Don’t. Change. A. Thing. If you interrupt this, you will suffer massive repercussions. Not to mention, we’ll disappear like those guards outside if we piss her off.” She knew that he was right, simply gripping the wall to keep from running over there to help her.  Even as she sucked in breath with Rumpelstiltskin’s hand around her throat, choking her, she couldn’t stop what was happening.

“A horse?!  This is the curse to end all curses; you think a horse is gonna do?! Great power requires great sacrifice.  The heart you need must come from something far more precious,” he said as his grip loosened ever so slightly. Only enough for her to respond.

“Tell me what will suffice.”

“The heart of the thing you love most,” he whispered, and she immediately shoved his hand away from her throat.

“What I loved most died because of Snow White,” she snapped back at him, speaking of Snow White as though she were a terrible plague. Rumpel felt no sadness for her, only mocking her pain in a fake sympathetic expression as he stroked her cheek.

“Is there no one else you truly love?” his expression faded away as he held on to the bars that held him captive. “This curse isn’t gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?” she leaned in fearlessly, her hands balled into fists by her side.

“As far as it takes.”

“Then, please, stop wasting everyone’s time and just do it. You know what you love. Now go kill it,” he whispered to her, eyes locked on her face until she finally pulled away. Black cloak swiped around her form as she turned to leave the dungeon. Hook and Emma quickly stepped back into the shadows against the wall, remaining as still as they possibly could as Regina stormed past them without any indication that she knew they were there. They turned their heads and watched her walk away, waiting to move until the footsteps turned to silence and they seemed to be alone.

“Oh goody. I don’t usually have so many visitors! You’ll have to excuse the mess. Good help is so hard to find,” Rumpel said with a little giggle escaping his lips as a hand stretched out from the bars, hand motioning for them to come closer. Emma inched forward, stepping into the lit area of the dungeon to reveal herself to the caged man with Hook right behind her. When Emma’s gaze met his own, she found herself at a loss for words. What the hell was she going to say to him to convince him to help them?

“Come closer, dearie. Don’t let the appearance frighten you.” With a deep breath, Emma moved within reach.

“Okay, I’ll get right to the point. We’re here about the Evil Queen.”

“Is that so? Let me guess. You’re here to defeat the Evil Queen and stop the dark curse,” he tapped his fingers against the bar. “Go on, dearie. Tell me I’m right.”

“Actually, we’re here to...to help her. I’m afraid she’s in danger. This is going to sound crazy, but we’re from the future.  Regina succeeds and everyone gets sent to another land. Then Zelena showed up and opened a time portal to go back in time to kill Regina.” Once Emma started talking, everything just poured out of her, whether it made sense or not.

“Zelena? It’s not possible. Nobody has that sort of magic. No one has ever been able to time travel. Stop wasting my time,” he waved his hand at them and pushed away from the bars to step back into the shadows.  

“Wait! Rumpelstiltskin. She’s right,” Hook chimed in as he stepped forward to grab hold of the bars. Quickly, Rumpel lunged forward to grab Hook by the throat.

“You! How dare you show your face here! I’ll kill you!” he snarled as he tightened his grip. Unlike his hold on Regina, Rumpelstiltskin had no plan to release him.  Emma ran up to the cell and grabbed hold of Rumpelstiltskin’s hand.

“Stop! He’s here to help you! We know your son!” She had no choice but to use Neal to calm him down and reason with him. Immediately, his hold on Hook released and he looked toward Emma, wild eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

“Bae?” his eyes narrowed toward Emma as he pointed firmly at her.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Emma. I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.” His eyes widened and he couldn’t help but to find himself intrigued with the woman before him.

“The product of true love. And you say you know where my boy is?” he asked, and Emma certainly couldn’t bring herself to tell him that he was dead. She also couldn’t risk changing the future by telling him the outcome of his son’s death, though she was certain he’d help them defeat Zelena if he knew that she was the reason for his death.

“Yes.”

“Well, on with it! Where is he?! When can I see him?!”

“You’ll see him again in the future. After Regina casts the curse, you’ll be reunited with him. We have to make sure this curse is completed and that Zelena is stopped. Please. I need your help to get my magic back. She took it from me and light magic is the only way she can be stopped.”  Rumpel turned toward Emma and pointed to the cell.

“Can’t help you there, dearie. I’m powerless in here. Besides, I only deal in dark magic.”

“What? I refuse to believe that. You, Rumpelstiltskin, the most powerful being in this realm and you can’t help us?”

“While I appreciate the flattery, I’m afraid that I cannot help you. You must seek light magic elsewhere.”

“What about re-opening the portal to get home? Can you help with that?” Hook asked, looking over at Emma who turned toward him angrily.

“What? Don’t look at me like that, Swan. We’re definitely no good here if we can’t get home,” he shrugged just a little and looked back at Rumpelstiltskin.

“In my home, there is a wand. A wand that can recreate spells and curses already made. Find it and you might have a chance to re-open your time portal. But be warned! If light magic is the only thing to defeat Zelena, then only light magic will undo her spells. Better hurry! Time’s wasting. Tick tock, tick tock,” Rumpel giggled and pointed over at Hook before stepping back into the shadows.

“Good luck, dearie. You’ll need it.” Emma stared at his shadowy figure for one more moment before turning to start down the path. Rumpelstiltskin leapt forward and called out to her.

“Wait!” Emma stopped, turning back toward him.

“In the future. Does he forgive me?” he asked, revealing the slightest bit of humanity that many did not get to see. Emma’s eyes soften just a little and she nodded.

“Yes, he does.” She didn’t wait for a response. He didn’t need to know any more. Turning, she looked to Hook and started down the path that led out of the dungeon.

“This is great, Swan. How are we going to defeat her if you don’t have light magic? There isn’t anyone else that we can find in this short amount of time.”

“Yes there is.”

“Who?”

“Regina.” Hook grabbed hold of Emma’s arm to stop her.

“Have you lost your mind? Emma, she is not the Regina you know. Here, she is the Evil Queen, and there isn’t an ounce of light in her!” He couldn’t believe that Emma was being so ridiculous. There was absolutely no way that this was going to work.

“Hook, it’s our only chance. If she was able to chance in Storybrooke, she can change here. It’s the only way. We don’t have a lot of time. You just said it yourself. There isn’t anyone else we can find in time. We have to try this. As my parents always tell me, we have to have hope. I have to do this. You need to find that wand. If I’ve succeeded, I’ll be at Regina’s castle.  You can look for me there,” she didn’t wait for him to argue more. Instead, she turned and continued walking down the path that would lead out to the dungeon.  

“Emma, wait…” he said, sighing softly as she kept walking without him. For a few seconds, he paced in place. This was insane. This was a suicide mission. Grumbling under his breath, he turned and started to chase after her.

The sunlight grew as she reached the end of the dungeon, stepping outside of the gate before Hook had the chance to catch up to her. As soon as she was out of the gates, two words from a familiar voice caught her off guard.

“Seize her,” Regina spoke calmly to her guards who quickly grabbed Emma by either arm. Gloved hands held Emma in place as Regina stepped in front of her, cold eyes staring at the blonde before her.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you eavesdropping on my conversation?” Regina laughed softly, amused at the stupidity of the woman before her.

“Regina, I..”

“Excuse me? That’s a bit informal, don’t you think? It’s Your Majesty.  I could have you killed for such disrespect. You’re already proving to be a disappointment, so I don’t expect much out of you, but I would at least think your parents taught you _something_.” To see Regina staring right through her, Emma felt the same way she did when she first came to Storybrooke.

“I...apologize, Your Majesty. I was coming to help you. I have information that will help you with the dark curse. You’re in danger and I’m here to..rescue you..” as each word left Emma’s mouth, she realized just how ridiculous she sounded. Regina’s laughter only confirmed it.

“You are going to rescue me? Well, isn’t that hilarious?” Regina’s smile faded as she lowered her gaze slowly over the rest of Emma’s form before shifting back to her guards.

“Guards, take her away. Maybe she’ll be more likely to talk after some time in the dungeon. I have more important tasks to tend to.” With a flip of her cloak, she turned to walk back to her carriage as the guards dragged Emma away from the dungeon.  Emma quickly turned her head to see Hook stepping out of the shadows. All she could hope was that he would do as she said and find that wand.

Hopefully, by that time, she will have convinced Regina of the good that is within her. This was the only way.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 "Guys, this really isn't necessary. I'm not going to fight you! Seriously! Just don't grab so hard!" Emma pulled at the grip of the soldiers holding on to her as they led her into the queen's castle. They said nothing as they started to drag her toward the castle with no sight of Regina anywhere. Shit! This was not the way she'd intended for this to happen. Blame it on the naive hope that Regina would have recognized her, but she thought she'd at least get the opportunity to explain herself! Wouldn't she want to know if her life is in danger? The guards stopped just as they reached the gate that led to the dungeon.

“Okay, okay. Look. This is all just one huge misunderstanding. I just need to speak to your queen. That’s it.  I didn’t do anything wrong!” she growled just a little as she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

“Release her.”  It was amazing how two simple words from Regina’s lips would change her entire predicament. Their tight hold ceased as she turned around to see Regina standing before her, cold eyes locked on her face as she started to walk toward her. Emma couldn’t hide her relief at the thought that Regina had come to rescue her from imprisonment. A smile formed over her lips. Why was she so excited to see Regina? Was there that inherent hope that Regina would come to her rescue? She didn’t quite realize just how dependent she’d been on Regina’s assistance...until now.

“Thank God you’re here. I really need to talk to you.” Emma started to walk toward Regina, as though they were allies once again. Without hesitation, her hand came up to Emma's neck and grabbed hold, nails digging in to her skin as she tightened her grip. The pressure on Emma’s throat forced her back a few steps until she pressed against the cold, stone wall of the castle.  Apparently, Emma was gravely mistaken.  The hope of convincing Regina that she had a shred of good in her began to diminish as she stared back into dark eyes that held what most would call evil. It would be so easy to think of her simply as evil, but there was so much more to her than that. Behind those eyes held a lot of pain and anger that Emma didn’t want to confront. If she didn’t have to in order to save everyone, Emma might have been inclined to run in the other direction...but what good did running away ever bring her? This was her destiny, whether she liked it or not. Terrified as she was, she simply had to muster up what little courage she had to take on the Evil Queen who currently had one hell of a grip.

"What did I tell you addressing me so informally? Are you hard of hearing or just plain stupid? Because I think defying me classifies you for the latter.," she growled angrily as she leaned in to meet Emma's gaze. Surprised at the sudden change of events, Emma remained frozen as she observed, not only the darkness, but the immense power that surrounded Regina.  If only she'd known how powerful Regina truly was in Storybrooke, she would see that Regina was that of a tamed lion. Dangerous and definitely not one to be provoked, but good. Right now, she had her claws out and it was apparent why so many were afraid of her.

"Well? What is it, girl? Are you deaf or stupid? Answer your queen!" Emma was quick to respond the second time around.

"Stupid, but I've been told that's one of my redeeming qualities, along with my stubbornness," Emma said, struggling to speak with the limited air Regina was allowing. A smirk formed on Regina's lips as she let go of her throat and dropped her hand down by her side.

"Tell me your name."

"Emma."

"Emma. And just why are you so insistent on speaking with me? Usually, people run in fear, as they should. Yet you’re claiming to be my rescuer.  Last I recall, white knights didn’t come in the shape of peasant barmaids," Regina laughed at the ridiculous notion that Emma had spouted off earlier, and yet here she stood still entertaining the idea of keeping her alive.  She wouldn't have hesitated to end her life but there was something that intrigued her about the blonde woman before her. Though she couldn't quite determine what it was, Regina wasn't about to let the opportunity pass by to investigate.

"I told you. I'm here to help you. Ze-..” Emma paused. Would Regina even believe this story? Did she even know Zelena’s name? Even if she did, would it change Regina’s belief that she actually needed someone else’s help to defeat her? There was no way that Emma was going to get by telling the entire truth to Regina. She’d never listen.

“Good God. I haven’t got all day to wait for you! Spit it out!” The Queen’s exasperated voice was filled with irritation, her patience becoming thinner by the moment.

“I’m sorry. I’m here to help you. I...know of Snow White’s plans. To defeat you.” Emma’s words caused Regina’s eyebrow to arch in interest. Keep going, Emma! Hook, line and sinker! Even still, there was a hint of doubt in Regina’s eyes. Based on what she’d learned in the Forbidden Forest, Emma couldn’t imagine that many people could read The Evil Queen.  They saw only someone to fear. Emma, on the other hand, knew only Regina and what good she was capable of.

“You know of Snow White’s plan? And why should I trust that you’re not lying to me?” Regina moved closer to Emma until they were only inches apart. Emma’s eyebrows raised a little in surprise at how close she’d gotten. It seemed that The Evil Queen never had personal space issues. Emma’s eyes slowly lowered to the dark red lips curved upward in an arrogant smirk that were so close to her own.

“She hurt me too. I want to see that she pays for what she’s done.  It’s because of her that I was abandoned, kind of like how you were with Daniel,” she whispered softly, thinking that her story was solid. Not entirely a lie, but enough twisting of the truth to make it believable. Instead of being met with the eyes of a friend, she saw only rage forming in the dark eyes before her as Regina stepped back from her.

“How do you know anything about Daniel? Nobody knows about Daniel, except for Snow and my mother! Why are you here?!” she growled as her right hand came up, unclenching from the fist she held down by her side to form a ball of fire only a few feet from Emma. Oh God, think fast, Emma. Think fast! Now is the time to lie your corset off!

“I...overheard Snow! I used to work for their castle and I overheard her one time telling Charming that it was her fault she killed the man you loved. That’s why you have wanted to seek revenge on her! Right before they were making plans to protect their baby from your curse. She took me away from my family the same way she took your loved ones from you, so I came straight here to help you!” Emma’s heart raced in her chest, but she stood still, not needing to be held by the guards to suffer the Queen’s wrath.  Instead, she closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the potential blow...but it never came.

One eye dared to open slowly to find Regina standing there with the flame dissipating slowly. The pain and sadness in her eyes felt like a hard blow to her gut, her own heart sinking in one expression. She never realized how alone Regina truly was. The woman lost the man she loved because of her own mother and a beloved little girl who was looked at as a hero. How could she trust anybody? Furthermore, how could she let her guard down at all and risk showing the world how vulnerable she truly was? Emma had to fight the urge to reach out and comfort her, even though every inch of her ached to do so. Regina’s eyes stared through her as though she weren’t even there, lost in the painful thoughts and emotions that Emma had trudged up.

“Reg-..” Emma started, but Regina’s emotionless voice overpowered her own.

“I’ll deal with you later. Take her away,” she said before turning quickly to walk in the opposite direction. Emma didn’t dare argue and, instead, went willingly with the two guards who led her to her cell.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

The sound of the cell door shutting echoed through the dungeon as Emma took a seat on the bale of hay set up in the corner. A loud sigh escaped her lips as the guard pounded his fist against the metal once before turning around to walk away.

“Great, Emma. How the hell are you going to get out of this one?” she muttered to herself as a hand ran through her hair. Hook was right. This was not going to be as easy as she might have hoped.

“Are you talking to me?” a voice in the cell beside her called out, catching Emma’s attention. Her green eyes lifted to see a woman in the cell beside her walking over to where their cells touched.

“Uhh, no. I was talking to myself, but I’m not crazy, I swear. They say you’re not crazy for talking to yourself. Only if you answer back,” she joked, but the woman hardly smiled. Could she blame her? It’s not like these cells were exactly accommodating. Emma stood up from her seat and walked over to the cell to meet the woman.

“I’m Emma.”

“Marian.”  Emma’s eyes widened just a little in surprise. She hadn’t known Robin very well, but she knew the story growing up and, therefore, knew who she was to him. What she hadn’t known was that it was Regina who killed her.

“You’re Robin’s wife,” she whispered without thinking. Marian reached out to the bars with great excitement.

“You know my husband?? Is he coming for me??” she asked, hopeful that Emma would have a message for her. Sadly, Emma hadn’t the slightest clue where he was or what he was planning. She didn’t even know if he knew where his wife was.

“I...I don’t know. I haven’t seen him lately. I just have met him a few times in passing and he’s mentioned you,” Emma replied, trying to brush it off as quickly as she could.  The look of disappointment washed over Marian’s expression as she looked down.

“Oh, I see. Well, I doubt it matters much anyway,” she said softly, letting go of the bars to step back into the middle of her cell.  Emma leaned against the bars comfortably and looked back to the cell that surrounded her.

“What’d you do to get yourself locked up?”

“I’m accused of stealing some of the Queen’s prized horses. I didn’t, but they won’t go merely on my word.”

“I hear ya. I’ve been caught stealing in my day. How long you in for?” Emma folded her arms across her chest, turning her head just in time to catch the confused look on Marian’s face. Was it something she’d said? Her eyebrows furrowed as Marian laughed coldly.

“You obviously don’t know the Evil Queen very well. We’ll be dead by morning.  She’s a heartless monster,” she retorted, causing Emma to spin around quickly in her direction.

“She’s not a heartless monster! She’s capable of more than that!”

“I disagree entirely. The Queen is evil and always will be.”  

“She wasn’t always evil and she has good in her! Someone just has to give her the chance!”

“The way she’s given me a chance? No! She locked me up without so much as a thought to who I was leaving behind, or if I was even guilty!”

“You have to look past that. She just doesn’t kno-” Marian spun around and rushed up to the bars so quickly that it stopped Emma from completing her sentence.

“Why are you defending the woman who sentenced you to death?! She certainly has no concern for your well being and is beyond repair! If you don’t believe it now, you will tomorrow morning as she kills us both with pleasure!” Emma’s rage peaked as she reached through the bars and gripped the material of Marian’s top, pulling her close to meet her eye to eye. The physical assault was enough to hush Marian as her dark eyes lifted to Emma’s in surprise.

“We are not going to die tomorrow, Marian. You have to listen to me, and you have to believe me. I’m not from here. I’m from the future. Reg-...the Queen...enacts a curse that sends everyone to another land. I’m from that land. In that land, your husband kills her.”

“Good. She deserves it,” Marian grumbled, but Emma’s grip on her top tightened as she shook her out of anger.

“She didn’t deserve it! She had a child! Our child!”

“You and I have a child?”

“No! Regina and I have a child!”

“...How?”  Emma let go of her shirt and let out a loud exasperated sigh as she took a step back.

“It’s complicated. If I don’t get out of here, then you’re right. We’re dead, but it’s not just us. A lot more people are going to die. Your husband’s one of them.”

“Robin?? No! What about Roland? Who will look after him?!”

“Now you’re talking my language, lady. So here’s the deal. You’re gonna help me get out of here. In turn, I’m gonna save your ass and nobody has to die. Are you in?” Marian stared at Emma through the bars for a few moments in silence. What choice did she have? Her hand reached up into her hair, retrieving one of the pins that held it up into the messy bun she wore currently. Holding it out for Emma to see, she smirked.

“How are you at picking locks? I never could do it, or I wouldn’t still be in here.”  Emma’s eyes widened at the sight of the pin.

“Marian, this is perfect!” She reached out to take the pin as Marian’s other hand snatched hold of her wrist.

“I need your word that you’re going to save us, Emma.  It’s not much, but it’s all I can ask of you. It’s all the hope I have to rely on.”  Emma smiled as her gaze softened on Marian’s face.

“You have my word, Marian.  I’m not going to fail.  None of us can afford for me to.” Marian released the pin into Emma’s hand as she quickly rushed over to the lock on her door. Pin pushed into the key’s entry, she wiggled the tip of the pin around to find the latch that would release the lock from the bars. A few seconds went by with nothing working on that lock.

“Damn it! C’mon. Talk to me, Neal..” she whispered to herself, struggling with the lock. Flashbacks of Neal teaching her to pick her first lock played in her mind.  She could still see his smile as if it were right in front of her. He always said to her...Patience is the key, Emma. You just have to find the sweet spot.  Emma closed her eyes as she turned the pin slowly to the right, feeling the small latch push back with the sound of a click. Opening her eyes quickly, the lock fell open, leaving her door unlocked.

“Yes!” Stepping out of the cell, she turned toward Marian who watched her intently.  Why couldn’t she have just let her go right then and there? Marian could have escaped and been with Robin. Problem solved. Emma couldn’t risk changing the future that much. She didn’t know what sort of repercussions she’d face changing Robin’s entire life. She had to stick to the plan.

“I’ll come back for you, Marian. I promise. Don’t worry. You’ll see your husband and child soon,” Emma said before she moved out of the cell and into the shadows. She hadn’t thought about what she was going to do once she got out of the cell. Remaining close to the wall, she moved up the stairs slowly, listening for the sound of echoing footsteps. Moving silently up to the top, she slowed down when seeing a guard standing at the top of the stairs in front of the door. His back to her, Emma knew that she’d have to act fast to get out of there unnoticed.

“Here goes nothing,” she whispered to herself as she moved up the steps to stand behind the man. Without hesitation, she reached out to grab hold of the handle of his sword and, with a firm tug, pulled the sword from its holster.  She threw her weight into the pull, causing the guard to slip and fall, tumbling down the stairs with a loud thud that echoed against the stone walls. His fall quieted as he rolled down the steps, further from the door. Emma was a few moments, hearing no additional movements as he landed at the bottom before moving on. Gripping the sword, she moved into the main hallway that led to multiple rooms.

Great! Now how am I going to find her in this huge castle?! Emma thought, letting out a silent, but frustrated sigh.

“Guards!!! Where is my father?!” she heard a voice on the nearby staircase and immediately stepped behind one of the statues to hide.

“He should be back from his walk anytime, Your Majesty.”

“Good. When he arrives, tell him to meet me in my room.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”  The sound of boots thudded against the steps as the two soldiers hurried away from the stairs and started down the hall, moving past the statue that Emma hid so carefully behind. She held her breath and stayed low, praying that they’d move past her without noticing that she’d escaped. As she crouched down, her foot rolled slightly into the statue, making a soft thump against the stone. One of the soldiers slowed to a stop near the statue, causing her heart to race in her chest.

“Did you hear that?”  Emma closed her eyes for a moment and held tight to the handle of the sword, preparing herself to fight.

“No, I didn’t. Come! We must find Prince Henry quickly. There is no time to waste!” The two soldiers rushed away, leaving Emma alone once more. A sense of relief rushed through her as Emma slowly stood from her space. Slipping out from behind the statue, she turned toward the stairs only to find Regina standing at the bottom of the stairs with her eyes locked intently on Emma.

“Hello again. Was your cell not accommodating enough?” Regina’s words dripped with sarcasm as she started toward Emma with a angry snarl forming over her lips. Before Emma could respond, a third voice chimed into the conversation as a flash of green flickered out of the corner of Emma’s eye.

“Well, Regina. You should already be used to things not being good enough.  Not like you ever have been,” Zelena said as green smoke surrounded her. Regina turned toward her as any hint of amusement faded from her expression.

“You.” Regina couldn’t hide the disdain for the woman she’d met only a few times, but they’d never been pleasant.

“Oh, don’t worry, darling. I won’t be here long. Then again, neither will you,” she said as she shot her hand forward, green electricity shooting from her fingertips in Regina’s direction.

“No!!” Emma shouted as she jumped in front of Regina, throwing the sword toward Zelena at the same time. Having pushed Regina out of the way, the bolt hit her in the chest and knocked her back against the wall. All of Emma’s strength felt zapped as she fell to the floor.  Regina stared over at Emma, confused as to why Emma would take the hit for her, only to turn her attention toward Zelena once more. Though Zelena turned to avoid getting hit with the sword, the edge snagged on her necklace, pulling it off of her as the green gem fell to the floor with a thud. A loud gasp escaped Zelena’s lips as she picked up the necklace and quickly pulled it on over her neck.

“This isn’t over, sister. You won’t survive by the time I’m through with you,” she growled before her broom appeared in her hand. Sliding onto the broom, she pushed off as she broke through the stained glass window and flew away. The sound of the shattering glass mingling with the heavy breeze coming into the hallway resonated off of the walls as Regina turned toward Emma.

“Why did you save me?” she asked, but before Emma could respond, her eyes close and she succumbed to her own unconsciousness.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Ughhh..” Emma groaned softly as the darkness began to subside. A hand slowly moved up to touch her head, but her hand only moved up a few inches before the restraints around her wrist stopped her from moving. Her eyes opened with a quickness to find that she’d been shackled, but she wasn’t in her cell. No, quite the contrary. She was in a large bedroom furnished with the finest decor meant only for royalty. Where was she? Confusion set in as she started to look around at her surroundings.

“I had to make sure you didn’t sneak off again. Anyone who can escape my cell once certainly would be able to do it again,” Regina said, standing over by the door. Her arms remained folded across her chest, as Emma had seen so many times before. Seeing her alone, leaned against the door made Emma miss the old Regina. Maybe, if she would’ve taken more consideration of that Regina, none of this would’ve happened. If she fought harder, been more loyal, anything! Yet, here she was, staring into the eyes of a distrusting Regina who held no warmth or familiarity toward her. She wanted nothing more than to simply hear Regina call her Miss Swan once more. All she wanted was her old life back without this insanity.

“You have all the power in the world and you felt the need to put me in shackles. What does that say about me?” Emma joked, tugging at the shackles a few more times. A sigh escaped her lips, meeting Regina’s stare once more.  “Come on, really? I saved your life and you still think I’m out to get you?  I just want to help you!”  Regina moved from the door, heels clicking against the stone beneath her as she walked over to where Emma remained helpless.

“I could’ve defeated her on my own, thank you very much, so don’t expect any sort of gratitude from me that you stepped into harms way.  It’s not my fault that you were dropped on your head as a child. What were you thinking, anyway? She could have killed you,” Regina stared down at her, as though trying to assess just how much of a threat Emma was.

“I was not dropped on my head as a child! And I do not want your gratitude! I just want you to trust me! I’m here to help you!”

“Well, you’re more likely to get my gratitude than my trust, and right now, you’re nowhere near either of them,” Regina laughed before she slowly leaned down to be eye level with Emma. Her smile faded and there was that icy glare once more.

“Why did you jump in front of me?” she asked, the tone in her voice all the warning that Emma needed. If only Regina had the same ability that Emma did, maybe Emma would be able to tell her the truth. She wanted to just blurt out that she was from the future, they had a son together and she was here to save Regina from being killed, but there was no way in hell she was going to get Regina to buy that story.

“It...was just a reflex. I told you. I’m here to help.”

“Yes, I’ve gathered that much. What you haven’t told me is why. And don’t tell me it’s to get back at Snow White, because I’m not a fool. I know better than to think you’d risk your life multiple times just to get back at Snow White because you’re sympathetic to what you think you know about my life,” she stood up and hovered over Emma.  Then, with a simple flick of her wrist, small clouds of purple formed over Emma’s hands as the shackles disappeared entirely. Emma lifted her hands up quickly, rubbing over her wrists where the shackles clamped against her skin as she sat up. Okay, so her original story wasn’t panning out. She was going to have to come clean without being entirely honest. Ugh. Being a liar wasn’t working well for her. How did Regina and Rumple do it so well?

“I’m here...to stop Zelena. She’s putting a lot of people I care about in danger and I knew she was coming for you. I thought if I teamed up with you to stop her that we could both benefit. She wouldn’t kill you and I could keep my family safe.” Regina’s laughter interrupted her explanation.

“You think she can kill me? I’d be offended if that wasn’t so ridiculous. Do you know who I am?”  Emma didn’t seem nearly as amused.

“I know you’re powerful in dark magic, which isn’t going to help you defeat her. She’s stronger than you.” Emma’s response caused Regina’s laughter to stop, anger flashing in those dark eyes that, even from across the room, struck fear into the hearts of many. Even Emma felt her stomach sink lower in her abdomen as she held Regina’s gaze.

“No one is stronger than me. Even if she were, she won’t remember who she is once my curse is complete.”

“Her plan is to kill you once you’ve started the curse. Then she can take your place and nobody will ever remember you existed.” A moment of silence between them grew as Regina stood there, staring Emma down while trying to determine just how truthful Emma was.

“It’s not possible.”

“It is, and if we don’t work together, she’ll succeed, Regina.”

“Your Majesty. How many times have we been through this already?!” At this point, Emma was not backing down.

“I’m not going to keep calling you that while we try to figure all of this out. So unless you have a nickname you prefer or something that doesn’t consist of me bowing at your feet, then I’m sticking with Regina.”

“Then I’ll just kill you or make you spend the rest of your days thinking you’re a mule after the curse is completed. Your choice.”

“Or I just not help you find a way to kill Zelena and she can turn me into a mule instead. Is that what you want?” Emma snapped back, standing up as if to defend herself. Regina’s hand came up, threatening to form one of her notorious fireballs. Emma didn’t back down from it.  She couldn’t back down.  There wasn’t any time for that.

“Look. We want the same thing here. We want to defeat Zelena and continue on with our own plans. You with your revenge and me with my family. Can’t we just do that and go our separate ways? I won’t even tell anyone that you went soft and let me off the hook. It’ll be our secret.”

“That I, what?” Regina was liking this plan less and less, her eyebrows furrowing in an irritated expression.  Emma, however, held a small, playful smirk in response to Regina’s surprise.

“Kidding. It’s just a joke.”

“You’re not funny.”  Emma’s smile faded quickly.

“I am so! Maybe you just don’t have a sense of hu-” she was quick to defend herself, but stopped, knowing that this was wasting time. “Okay, seriously. We have to work together on this because the only thing that will stop Zelena is light magic. Dark magic has no affect on her.”  Regina scoffed.

“Light magic? This is absurd. I am not going to keep playing this game with you. Come with me,” Regina retorted as she took hold of Emma’s wrist. Before Emma could react, they were surrounded by a puff of purple smoke forming from the ground and rising to cover them entirely. For a few moments, she saw only darkness, the only light showing hues of dark purple. In a flash, the smoke disappeared, leaving her in an entirely new environment.

They were no longer in the lavishly decorated bedroom. Instead, she was surrounded by cave walls, lit only by a few torches that hung above them. They were in a dungeon. Not any dungeon. Based on the cage before her, Emma knew exactly where they were. They had come to visit Rumplestiltskin. His small figure moved from the darkness of the shadows up against the edge of the cage with scaly fingers wrapping slowly around the bars. He gripped the bars as if he had all the time in the world. As if he were almost mocking them.

“Hello again, dearie. I take it by the fact that we’re all still here that your plan is yet again failing,” he said in that sing-songy tone. Regina stepped forward with her cloak swishing back against Emma’s legs, not hesitating to walk up to the cage as she’d done before.

“There’s a small...annoyance that I need to handle first,” she growled, eyes shifting to Emma from behind her before looking back at Rumple. He, in turn, looked over Regina’s shoulder and let a little giggle escape his lips.

“You got further than I thought you would. Perhaps you’ve been underestimated,” he spoke toward Emma, which caused Regina to take a step back in surprise.

“You knew about her?”

“Of course, dearie. I also know that you have bigger concerns to deal with. Such as, oh, a green-faced witch who wants you dead, perhaps?” His eyes were filled with excitement over the drama unfolding before him.

“Wants me dead, maybe. I doubt she’ll succeed. Many try and want me dead, and yet, here I am.” There was a smirk of arrogance curling on Regina’s dark-painted lips. Rumple pushed against the bars and poked his head out a little.

“Ah ah ah. Not so fast. Don’t be so quick to underestimate her. Her dark magic is more powerful than yours. Only light magic will destroy her.” A wide smile formed on his face as he looked over at Emma. Regina began to pace, and Emma knew that whenever Regina paced, she was genuinely starting to worry.

“Light magic? Where the hell am I going to find that?” Emma took this opportunity to step in and join the conversation

“It’s inside of you, you know.” When Regina snapped her eyes up to look over at Emma, she continued. “It stems from love..” Regina scoffed.

“Oh, don’t patronize me. You already know that my love has been taken from me.”

“There are second chances for everybody,” Emma said softly, causing Regina to look away. The moment with Tinkerbell had happened too soon.  The man with the lion tattoo had been her second chance and she ran away from it. From him. To this day, Regina couldn’t figure out what made her run away from what she’d been told was her destiny. Now, she was seeing the repercussions of her actions.

“I gave up my second chance. I can’t be the one to do it,” she whispered with her gaze lowering to the ground. Emma wanted so desperately to argue it. She saw it! She knew that Regina could do it because it’d already happened once before! There was only one problem with that approach. By doing that, she’d have to tell Regina who she really was and risk whatever consequences changing the future would be. Running a hand through her hair, Emma spoke up and prayed that she wouldn’t regret her words later.

“That’s not true. I know you can do it, because I’ve seen you do it.”  Regina’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her head lifted up to look at Emma.

“I’m in no mood for games. Explain yourself,” she said in a low, dangerous tone.  Emma remained wide-eyed and hopeful that this idea would work.

“This is going to sound crazy, but it’s the truth. I’m not from the Enchanted Forest. I’m from...another land in the future. The dark curse works and you send everyone to a place called Storybrooke. That’s where I’m from.” Regina laughed and started toward her, but a hand reached out and snatched her arm to stop her.

“I’d listen to her, dearie. She’s telling the truth,” he hissed, grinning when their eyes met. With a harsh yank, Regina pulled her arm away from his grasp and looked back at Emma.

“Then why are you really here?”

“Seriously? We’re going through this again? I’ve already told you. Zelena has put my family in danger and I have to stop her. She opened a time portal and came back to take your place in the dark curse. It’ll re-write everything and she need to be stopped.”

“You said you’ve seen me do light magic. How?”

“You were able to use light magic because of your love for your son. Well...our son. We have son.” Both Rumpelstiltskin and Regina looked over at Emma in surprise.

“Well, I didn’t expect that. Regina, you didn’t tell me that Daniel was a Danielle.” Rumple giggled.

“Oh come on! Not like that!” Emma looked over at Regina who was still staring in her direction, eyebrows raised. She held a look on her face expressing that she was not satisfied with leaving her fate in broken truths. With a defeated sigh, Emma continued.

“All right, look. I didn’t have the easiest life. I made a lot of bad choices. Giving up my son isn’t something I’m proud about, but I thought I was doing what was best for him. Then, when he was older, he came looking for me. Henry brought me to Storybrooke. You adopted him. You and I fight a lot. A hell of a lot, actually, but we have one thing in common. We both love Henry. We both want what’s best for him and while we may not always agree on what that is, we’re a good team. I need your help, Regina, to save our son. You’ve done it before and I know you can do it again. I have faith in you. Please..” she could only pray that this new information would make Regina change her mind. Her green eyes were glossed over from tears fighting to form pleading for Regina to look inside of herself for any remnants of decency hidden deep within her heart. A tear spilled over onto Regina’s cheek as she leaned back against the cage, hand gripping her chest.  Could it have worked?

“H-Henry..? I have a son..” Regina stared off into space, trying to process the truth of it all. Could it be that she finally found her happy ending? Swallowing slowly, she lifted her head to look over at Rumple. Then back to Emma. Could this just be true? Or was this a trick to overpower her authority? Any softness in Regina’s features faded as she locked her eyes onto Emma.

“If I find out you’ve been lying to me at any point, or that you’re trying to stop the curse from happening...”

‘I’m not lying to you, Regina! I’m here to make sure you pull off the dark curse. If you don’t, my entire world will no longer exist.  All I want is destroy Zelena once and for all, and then go home,” she said with great exasperation. Of course, Emma left out large chunks of her story.  There was absolutely no way in hell she was going to let Regina know that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the Savior meant to bring back all of the happy endings. As though she knew that Emma was hiding something, Regina marched up to Emma until their noses were only inches from each other.

“If you betray me, you’ll wish your world no longer existed. Not existing would be a kinder fate than the one I will bestow upon you and your loved ones.”  Her voice was low, filled with dangerous warning.  Although Emma’s chin rose in defiance, she said nothing. It wasn’t in her best interest to challenge the one she was trying to save. Their eyes remained glued to the other’s, waiting to see who would back down first.

“Are you two finished wasting my time yet? As you can see, I’m a very busy man,” Rumple broke the silence between the two with a loud giggle, pushing off of the bars as they both turned to look over at him.  As if on cue, they rolled their eyes and started to walk toward him.

“As much as I’d love to pull off white magic, I haven’t even met this son she’s referring to to love him, so what’s my alternative?” Regina asked, folding her arms across her chest. Rumple’s pointer finger shot out between the bars to point toward Regina.

“You, dearie, are going to need some help. Beyond this realm, there’s a witch you’ll find incredibly useful. Her name is Glenda. I’m told she’s quite the expert on light magic. Unless...I’m wrong. In which case, you’re destined to fail.” He grinned mockingly and shrugged his shoulders.

“How do we get there? It’s not like portals are that easy to come by,” Emma retorted, clearly irritated with Rumple. He was so much less annoying in Storybrooke. Rumple sighed and shook his head.

“Why don’t you just let me out of this prison and I can do the whole mission for you,” he snapped back, shaking his head before looking at Regina who was surprisingly quiet suddenly.

“At my castle, hidden in the attic for a rainy day, is a hat that opens The Portal of Doors. Jump into the hat. You’ll need to go through the Green Curtain Door.  It will take you to the land of Oz,” he continued, staring directly at Regina with his instructions.  Emma piped up once more.

“A hat? What sort of a hat? You really expect us to believe we’re going to jump into a hat?” Rumplestiltskin slowly turned his eyes to look over toward Emma, a grimace beginning to form.

“A brown hat! Who did they send for this quest in your land? The village idiot?” he grumbled and Regina couldn’t help but to smile a little to herself.

“We’ll find the hat and this witch, Glenda. Then we will be back on track,” she promised as she turned walk away from Rumplestiltskin.

“Good luck, dearie! You’re going to need it,” he called out after her as he stepped back toward the shadows. Of course, not before Emma caught a glimpse of the smile that formed on his face. Why was he so happy that Emma and Regina were running off to another land? Something didn’t sit well with Emma as she turned to follow Regina out of the shadowed area and back in a cloud of purple smoke to return them to Regina’s castle.  As they disappeared, a loud cackle could be heard throughout the prison.

“I told them how to get there. Never did tell them how to get back..” he titled his head back and cackled, for at the moment, the jokester’s plan was working.


	6. Chapter 6

 “This place is beautiful..” Emma whispered softly as she stared out over the rolling hills from the window of their carriage. Turning her head, she looked over toward Regina who didn’t seem to be paying much attention. Maybe if she spoke louder, Regina would pay more attention. Clearing her throat, she pulled her sword out and held it in both hands.

“I kind of like having a sword. Rumpel said this one was more lightweight. That I can wield faster with it, which I’ll need is we’re going to a different land,” Emma said, admiring the pointed blade as it glimmered in the light that shined through the carriage. Her green eyes lifted to look over at Regina for response, and yet, she received nothing. With the way that Regina stared off into the distance, she knew that her words had fallen upon deaf ears. With a small smirk, her foot reached out and lightly nudged the side of Regina’s ankle to get her attention. Darkened eyes shifted to look over at her and she had to force a smile on her lips to hide the nervousness Regina’s evil scowl created in her gut.

“Put that thing away before you hurt yourself,” Regina snapped with a dismissive voice before turning to look away again. She could see why so many people were afraid of her. If she hadn’t known that there was a soft side to Regina, she would have also been afraid. Despite the anger in Regina’s eyes, Emma knew that all Regina wanted was to be loved. Those eyes that looked at her with darkness were the very same ones who stared at their son with love and affection. It was in there. She just had to find a way to get it out of her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Emma asked, hoping to stir up conversation.

“Is that all my thoughts are worth? Keep your penny,” Regina laughed sarcastically while shaking her head a bit. A soft sigh escaped Emma’s lips and she felt her shoulders starting to slouch in defeat.

“Regina. I know this isn’t the most ideal situation for either of us to be. You honestly think I want to be here? Life was good. I had a great life with my son in New York. I was happy and this whole world of crazy brought me back to save everyone, you included. The least you can do is try to work with me and not against me.” Regina leaned forward quickly, stepping into the offensive mode. Clearly, this was where she felt the most comfortable.

“The least I can do?! You act as though I owe you some sort of gratitude for forcing me on a wild goose chase with you! I certainly never asked you to come here, so I’m not obligated to you.  You’d do well to remember that!” Regina growled in her words, which stung more than any spell she could have cast. Her hands balled into small fists as she leaned forward slowly to match Regina’s pose.

“I don’t want you to be obligated to me, Regina.  How selfish could you possibly think that I am?! The last thing I care about is your damn obligations! I’m here because I have a son at home who is heartbroken because he loves you and he lost you! I’m here for him! Because he is my son and I love him. I want his happiness, which includes you. I’m here because you’re important. I’m here because we need you. You’d do well to remember that!” Regina’s eyebrow arched slightly.

“We?” she asked, and Emma immediately regretted her words. She’d gotten so angry that she let words she didn’t even know she meant slip out.

“Not we. He. H-He needs you…” she muttered, starting to stammer when she felt the carriage jolt forward rapidly. Regina, having already been leaning forward, fell into Emma’s body, landing in the one side of the carriage. Her arms wrapped around Regina’s frame and caught her carefully as the carriage came to a stop.  

“Are you all right?” she asked, their eyes meeting once more. This time, she saw the vulnerability in Regina’s eyes and felt her own. Only inches from one another, Emma had rarely actually been this close to see the change of emotions in Regina’s eyes. She was so guarded, but in that split moment, she wasn’t the Evil Queen. She was Regina. She was Henry’s mother…and her heart just melted. The moment was short lived as a loud thud hit the side of the door. Jumping slightly, her eyes broke from Regina’s to see the arrow that had been shot at the door of the carriage.  Based on the tip of the arrow, she knew there could be only one culprit: Robin Hood and his Merry Men. The masculine voice that called out only confirmed her thoughts.

“Regina! Come out slowly, for my next shot won’t be for the carriage, and I never miss.”  Emma felt her blood run cold at his words. Of course, Robin had no idea what he was going to do in the future, but his last three words resonated in her brain from when he spoke them outside of the portal.

“Oh, you will today,” she growled as she pushed herself from her seat toward the carriage door with her hand already on the handle of her sheathed sword.

“Emma, what are you doing?” Regina’s voice hinted at concern, though she would have never admitted to it. Regina held all of the magic they needed and yet it was Emma who was quick to jump into action. She couldn’t help but to wonder why. The moment Emma’s boots touched the ground, her sword was pulled out and pointed in Robin’s direction. Robin smirked slightly and lifted his arrow to point in her direction.

“You’re brave. Foolish, but brave. Don’t make me do this, m’lady. It’s not you that I’m after. This is not your fight.”

“Like hell, it’s not,” Emma growled in her words as she pushed off running toward him. The sound of Robin’s bow bending back echoed in her ears as the arrow was released in her direction. She watched as the arrow came toward her and yet, despite its unremarkable speed, seemed to see everything as if it were moving in slow motion. Twisting her body to the side, her sword swung around just in time to slice her blade through the arrow and bring it crashing down to the ground in two pieces. The arrow fell to the ground in front of her with a soft thud against the leaves and rocked beneath their feet. Note to self, thank Gold for this sword later, she thought as she looked at the arrow one final time before raising her eyes to her opponents. When Emma’s gaze lifted to Robin’s once more, she couldn’t help but revel in the shocked expression contorting his otherwise handsome features. A satisfied smirk curled her lips upwards.

“You missed.” Emma didn’t hesitate as she started running toward him once more. The other men ran to catch her before she reached Robin, but were met with a powerful force that held them back. Regina stood on the steps of the carriage with her hand out, purple flames emitting from her fingertips as it circled around Emma and Robin to keep the others from interfering. Whatever problems Emma had, it was best to work them out uninterrupted. Curious, Regina watched to see how Emma would diffuse this situation. Never in a million years did she think Emma to be a violent person. No, she was the type to discuss a situation rather than use physical violence. At least, that’s what she thought until she saw Emma lift the hilt of her sword to strike. Regina’s smile faded as her eyes locked in on Emma.

“You asked for it,” Robin replied as he tossed his bow to the side to retrieve his own sword. He lifted his blade just in time to shield against Emma’s blade coming down upon his own in a loud crash. Their swords collided together and knocked them both back. Emma was not going to let down, her rage shining through each swing of her sword which became harder and faster each time. Seeing his face before her, remembering the look of gratification on his face when that arrow hit Regina in the back, only fueled the fire within her.  If she killed him now, he couldn’t hurt her family later. As their blades crashed together once more, she brought her foot up and slammed her boot into his stomach.  Robin let out a loud grunt with her foot knocking the wind out of him and bringing him down to his knees.  Quickly, Emma brought the handle of her sword down onto his back with as much strength as she could muster, causing him to fall on his stomach. Just as her arm lifted for the final strike, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

“Emma, stop!” Regina looked to Emma with her eyes filled with confusion. “We don’t have time for all of this. It’s not worth it,” she said softly as her hand released Emma’s wrist. When Emma met Regina’s gaze, she felt the rage dissipate, leaving her there only to find her solace in the midst of dark, pained and guarded eyes. She was right. They didn’t have time to do this when Regina’s life weighed in the balance and depended on Emma. And yet, Emma still stood there in shock at the rage she was capable of producing.

“What am I doing?” she whispered to herself as she saw Robin’s body beneath her, trying to recover. She could have killed him. She would have killed him if Regina hadn’t stopped her. With her hands shaking, she sheathed her sword once more and stepped back.

“I...I have to go..” she spoke, shocked at her own behavior as she started to run toward the woods.

“Emma, wait!” Regina looked to the men behind the flames, held back from reach.  She moved back until she reached one of the horses, grabbing hold of his reins that were attached to the carriage to lift herself up on top.  

“Well, boys. Today is your lucky day. I’m not going to kill you,” she said as the flames dissolved. Regina smirked down toward Robin before giving a slight tug on the horse’s reins to head in Emma’s direction. “Don’t follow us, or you won’t live to regret it.” With her icy warning, Regina was gone into the woods, leaving Robin and his men to stare as they were left with only the sound of her horse’s hooves fading away as she ran after Emma to find her.

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Her heart pounded in her chest, boots thudding against the damp ground. Where was Emma running to? Why was she running away? She had so much to do and yet, at the first opportunity, she ran.  Emma ran through the words until her legs ached and her lungs were on fire, but there was nothing that she could do to escape the reality of her epiphany: It wasn’t because of Henry’s loss that she lashed out and almost killed a man.  It was because of her own loss. Watching the light dissipate out of Regina’s eyes left a hole in her that was deeper than she had ever thought possible. Sure, she knew and had hoped that they would someday be good friends, but the loss she experienced shook her to the core.  It wasn’t until she saw her blade inches away from taking someone’s life that she realized her own grief.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a snag of a root catching her foot, sending her forward as she flew into the dirt before her with a loud thud. Dirt covered her as she hit the ground, stopped in her tracks. Seconds later, the sound of hooves came to a stop. Great, Emma. Eat dirt with an audience. Good job.  Spitting out a small amount of dirt, she slowly pushed herself up from the ground.

“Care to explain yourself? You almost kill a man and then run away to leave me with that mess? I don’t know what you were thinking! Now you’re filthy.”  Regina’s tone showed a bit of irritation, and Emma couldn’t blame her. Stunned in silence, Emma stood and began to brush off the dirt. How on earth could she possibly explain what came over her? There was nothing that she could say that would make this situation better. Adjusting the sword on her hip, she gave an apologetic glance.

“I’m sorry. And no, I don’t care to explain myself,” Emma replied gruffly, her hand rubbing at the back of her neck as she started to look around.  It was in this moment that she realized...she had absolutely no idea where they were. Regina stared for the longest time, as if her expectant gaze would intimidate Emma into further explanation, but to no avail. Finally, she spoke.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. What next? Where are we going from here?”  Emma didn’t hesitate to respond, causing Regina to scoff.

“Well, we’re going to have to reconsider another way to get there since Robin Hood and his Bumbling Idiots ruined one of the wheels on the carriage. While you were off running around in your angst, I managed to unhook the horse.  Get on.” It was Emma’s turn to scoff.

“I’m not getting on that thing.”  Regina’s eyes hardened as she zeroed in on Emma’s gaze.

“You’re the one who has done everything you can to get me to go on this absurd adventure with you to find some silly hat and a witch. Finally, I agree to it and you’re acting like a child. Stop wasting my time and get on this horse!” Maybe it was the logic behind her words, or the angry tone in her words, but Emma was quick to react this time, unlike all of the others.

A soft curse was muttered underneath her breath as she lifted one foot into the holster on the horse’s saddle, reaching for Regina’s hand to help pull her up.  Her hand slid into Regina’s gloved one, pulling herself up onto the saddle to straddle behind Regina.  

“Now, hold on tight. Don’t fall off. It’s bad enough that you’re getting dirt on my clothes this time around. I won’t stand for a second time,” she said as she snapped the reins of the horse. Emma immediately wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, holding tight as the horse began to gallop its way down the path leading to what Emma could only assume would be Rumplestiltskin’s castle. They rode through the forest faster and faster, the wind whipping at their faces and causing Emma’s arms to tighten around Regina’s waist. Her head lowered, cheek resting against Regina’s shoulder.  Before she could stop herself from doing it, there was a small smile creeping up on her face as her head lowered to rest against Regina’s shoulder. Little did she know that the Evil Queen wore a smile too. Regina couldn’t recall the last time that arms held strong to her like this. Granted, they were riding a horse and she was only holding on as instructed, but it actually felt...nice. Warm.

As the morning progressed into the early afternoon, Emma felt the slowing of the horse as Regina pulled back onto the reins. Her head lifted to see why they were slowing down. Before her stood a large castle in the midst of the mountains.  

“We’re here,” Regina said as the clicked her tongue against her teeth to push the horse forward in a slow trot toward the front of the castle. In that moment, a figure stood in front of the door to the castle with his arms waving just a bit.

“We have company. Be prepared,” Regina muttered, her hand coming up with preparations to demolish the person standing in their way.

“Oh! No, he’s with me.  He was out here earlier to search for answers while I convinced you to come with me,” Emma smiled just a little, but quickly faded when Regina did not return one.

“And you forgot to mention that little detail? You’re not very good at this, are you?” Regina rolled her eyes just a little as they approached Hook standing before them.

“Swan! You made it!” Hook flashed his typically charming grin as the horse came to a stop.  

“Swan, huh? I like that better than Emma,” Emma slipped off first, boots thudding onto the ground before she immediately turned to offer her hands to Regina to help her own as well.  Regina reached out to take hold of Emma’s hands, carefully sliding down to the ground as well. As she stepped forward to catch herself, Regina’s body brushing against Emma’s.

“You okay?” Emma whispered, holding on to Regina’s hands carefully while she steadied herself. The two stood for seconds longer than most, but neither of them seemed to notice it. Hook, however, stood there with eyebrows raised.  Regina pulled her hands away slowly, not allowing herself to look at Emma for too long. She couldn’t allow herself to hope. Her fairytale ending died with Daniel.

“Fine. Thank you,” she replied before turning to face Hook. Emma quickly did the same, forcing a large smile on her face.

“Hey, Hook. Find anything interesting?”

“Did you?” he asked with a small chuckle, but the response he received with the look that Emma gave him was all of the signs he needed that his jokes were unwanted.  He brought his hooked hand up to his jaw to scratch against the stubble.

“Depends, love. Is there anything you’re looking for?”

“A hat. A brown hat, specifically.  Rumplestiltskin said that it was in the attic…” Hook nodded just a little and motioned toward the hat.

“Yeah. I know where the door is. Come with me,” he said as he turned, walking into the castle without bothering to even look and see if they were behind them.  They would be, there was no doubt of that.  Down the hall to the secret alleyway that led to a stairwell that would lead them to the attic.  Regina didn’t hesitate to go up the stairs, taking the lead as Hook reached out to stop Emma for a moment.

“Swan. What is this hat? What are you planning?”  Emma leaned in to whisper to him, her eyes locked with his.  

“This hat will take us to another realm and we will be able to find someone who can teach Regina white magic. I think this is gonna work.”  Hook shook his head just a little.

“No, Swan. You can’t go to another realm. That’s too dangerous. I can’t let you go…” he whispered, his hook wrapping around her arm. Emma was quick to pull away, her eyes angry and her jaw clenched.

“You can’t stop me, Killian. I have to do this. It’s our only chance to save her life and I intend on taking it.  I can’t go back to Storybrooke without her.  Henry needs both of his mothers, so this is not up for discussion. You stay here and be ready to help get us back to Storybrooke, but don’t try to stop me from going. I will save her life, or I will die trying,” she replied, not giving him the opportunity to respond before she started up the stairs after Regina.

“I think this is it,” Regina said as Emma stepped inside the attic. Her eyes moved over the hat that Regina held on to and couldn’t help but to let out a small sigh of relief.  At least it wasn’t hard to find.

“All right, let’s do this then,” she slapped her hands together and rubbed them just a bit as Regina lowered the hat down onto the ground. Regina grinned just a little and looked to Emma.

“Miss Swan, this is what I do best.”  With the flick of a wrist, purple smoke exuding from her fingers as the hat widened into a well lit portal opening. The power of the hat brought about a wind gust strong enough to push them back. Emma and Hook fell back against the wall for a moment as Regina offered out her hand.

“Are you ready?” Regina asked, and Emma nodded, moving to take a step up to the hat.

“Swan, you’re sure about this?” Hook asked, holding on to the wall he was pushed up against.  Emma looked over at him and nodded slowly as she took a hold of Regina’s hand.

“I’m sure. We’ll see you soon.”  And with that, the two women stepped forward into the portal, leaving Hook only with a portal that slowly closed up as the familiar faces disappeared.

“God speed, Emma,” he whispered as the portal closed behind both of them.

 


	7. Chapter 7

As they stepped through the hat, it let to a chamber of curtains, each a different color to indicate different realms. Without hesitation, Emma pushed past the green curtain to step into a portal behind it, grabbing hold of Regina’s hand to lead her into the portal.Similar to that of the first teleporting when she fell through time, Emma felt that gut wrenching fall that saw no end. Her stomach flopped and her heart raced, as if she were floating in space. Had it not been for Regina’s hand gripping her own, all sense of reality would have been entirely lost.

Then, just like that, the ground was found beneath her once more. Regina’s hand slipped away from her own as an abrupt stop slammed against her entire body, leaving her groaning with surprise. Grass fell to either side as she pressed her weight down against the ground. Where were they? A few breaths escaped her lips as she slowly pushed herself up to see the surrounding area.

“Regina? You all right?”

“Right here. I’m fine. Where are we?”  Emma stood up to look around, hoping to answer Regina’s question. What she saw were rolling hills with what looked like a skyline far out into the distance. Where were they exactly? She wasn’t sure. Was this one of Rumplestiltskin’s traps? Had he sent them somewhere else entirely? Her eyes took in the bright colors of green in the grass, purples in the flowers that surrounded them to contrast against a bright blue sky that didn’t seem to have a cloud anywhere in sight.

“I’m...not sure…” she gripped tight to the handle of her sword that hung on the side of her hip. The more she used that sword, the more reliant she became of it. A weapon that once scared her to use was becoming a source of her own strength.  

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Regina muttered, following in line behind Emma who seemed to be confident in the direction they were headed. The two women moved through the field, slipping through the grass until Emma finally felt a firmer ground underneath her.  Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she lowered her gaze down to the path before her. Bricks that seemed to be made of gold almost. A knowing smile seemed to form on Emma’s lips as she turned her head to see the road leading toward that skyline off into the distance.

“A yellow brick road? ...Wait. Yellow brick road, yellow brick road...follow the yellow brick road..” she murmured to herself, stepping forward onto the path.

“I beg your pardon? What are you babbling about?” Regina asked, her tone demanding more explanation beyond what seemed to be a riddle of some sorts.  Emma turned toward her excitedly.

“Follow the yellow brick road! Of course! I’m an idiot!”

“Finally, something we can agree on,” Regina snarked, though there was a hint of amusement in her tone. Emma ignored the quip and shook her head as she pointed to the skyline.

“It’s the Wizard of Oz! In the story, Dorothy goes to see the wizard to help her get home. He knows Glenda, the Good Witch. He can help us locate her instead of us trying to roam some random land of Oz looking for a woman dressed in white and floating in a bubble!”

“Wait, that was your original plan?” Emma gave her a smile that indicated exactly that, leaving Regina to rub her fingers over her forehead. “Remind me again why I agreed to this..” she muttered under her breath before Emma nodded toward the skyline.

“Come on. That has to be the Emerald City. We’re not far away,” she started down the path before Regina could give another sarcastic remark.

“Have I mentioned that this is a bad idea?” Regina called out, but it was too late. Emma was already storming down the road without even bothering to wait for her to catch up. How rude was that?! With a disapproving eye roll, Regina stepped forward to try and catch up with Emma who walked with such annoying purpose. God, this woman was insufferable.

“Emma...slow down!”

\----------------------------------------------

It felt like miles that they walked and Emma could see the Emerald City out in the distance. Surely, they couldn’t be much further away, right? This was a time sensitive mission and she had to find this Glenda in order to restore everything the way that it was. She had to bring Regina back...she just had to. Henry was counting on her.

Emma and Regina walked beside each other in silence, both seeming to be lost in thought as they walked. Every time Regina would look over at Emma, she was staring off into the distance toward that green city brooding over something. Whether or not Regina wanted to bother asking about it was the question. For the longest time, Regina would only look back into the same direction hoping to find the city coming closer to them. It didn’t seem like they would ever get there!  She looked back toward Emma and finally decided to speak.

“So, we have a son.” It was more of a statement leading into a question that was more implied.

“Yes, we have a son.”

“Henry.”

“Yes. You named him Henry Daniel Mills,” Emma replied, her lips curling slightly upward into a smile. This was the first smile that Emma showed since they started walking on this path and there was part of Regina’s heart that tightened at the sight of it. It was a nice smile. Warm and fulfilling while guarded and mysterious. It was intriguing. The moment Emma spoke his name, however, her chest tightened. Henry. Like her father. And Daniel. Her Daniel. Regina’s typical cold gaze broke slightly, but it was shown only in her dark eyes. Eyes that, even as she stood here as the “Evil Queen”, were so easy to read. Emma gripped the handle on her sword a bit tighter as they walked. After a moment of silence between the two of them, Regina spoke.

“Emma, Why did you give him away?”  Regina’s question caused Emma’s smile to fade, but she answered the question before Regina could retract it.

“I didn’t think I’d be any good for him, you know? I wanted to give him his best chance and I knew that wasn’t going to be with me. I made the best decision I could at that time. I just...wanted happiness. For him and for me. Was it the best choice? I don’t know, but I did what I thought I had to do.” Emma looked over toward Regina to find that their gazes met, probably for a moment longer than they should have.

“And did you find happiness?”

“No.  It was only until I had him back in my life that I was happy again.”

“Do you regret giving him up, then?”

“No. I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Me??” Regina stopped in her tracks, surprise in her voice as her eyebrows raised upwards. Without hesitation, Emma spoke immediately afterwards to cover up the verbal blunder.

“Not you specifically. Just...uhh...all of you, I mean. My family. The people in the town. Henry. Hook. Everyone has become a part of my family when I’ve spent my entire life without one. That’s what I meant by that,” she added, attempting to recover as fast as she possibly could. Change the subject, Emma. Change the subject.

“But….I’m happy to have Henry back in my life, and things are good. If we can just make sure that the Wicked Witch gets what she deserves and you enact that curse, all will be right with the world,” Emma stated firmly, even nodding her head in to solidify the finality of this conversation. Regina wasn’t finished.

“What’s he like? Henry, that is,” she asked as they continued moving toward the city once more.

“Henry is a pretty amazing kid. Bright. Intelligent. Witty. Brave. Always does the right thing.”  

“He sounds like a Charming.”

“Actually, Regina, he sounds like you.” Regina laughed and shook her head.

“That doesn’t sound anything like me. You are gravely mistaken,” she said as she looked back out into the distance. Emma quickly reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Let’s get something straight. Whatever you think you are, You aren’t. I know you just want to find happiness too. You just want to be loved, and I know that. I can see that. When you love someone, Regina, you put your entire heart out there and that’s heroic. That’s more than I can say for myself. You took on a little boy because you had love to give and you were willing to put yourself out there. So even if you don’t believe in yourself, Regina. I believe in you.” Those four words caused Regina’s eyes to snap over toward Emma quickly. Nobody had spoken words like that to her in so long. She believed in her.

Who was she in this new life? How was it that this Regina that Emma spoke so fondly of didn’t match the one she saw in the mirror? What happened to her after this curse was enacted?  If Emma wasn’t insistent on Regina being able to pull off the curse, she would think that Emma was trying to get into her head to stop her from finishing off her task at hand.  How was it that this woman just came into her life in a whirlwind and said all of the things that she had ever wanted to hear? For so long, she wanted to feel included. Loved, even. Snow White took that away from her and here was her last chance to put everyone under this curse. After this, the happy ending would belong to her. Who was Emma to show up and change such a perfectly formulated plan? It wasn’t fair, and she wasn’t going to let it happen this way. Her plan for revenge was going to succeed, no matter what. With her eyes remaining on Emma’s green ones, she slowly pulled her arm back out of her grip.

“You don’t know what I want.  What I want is to make sure that Snow gets everything she deserves. The sooner we’re done with this ridiculous quest, the sooner that will happen,” Regina replied softly, her eyes pulling away from Emma as she started to walk again toward the Emerald City.  As they began down the road once more, the sound of a voice came from the field.

“Help! Help me, please!” It shouted and Emma looked out to find a scarecrow shouting toward them in the distance.

“Don’t even think about it, Emma. We need to get to this city and don’t have any more time to waste,” Regina spoke in a stern voice over her shoulder as she continued to walk down the path. Emma looked out toward the scarecrow with sympathetic eyes. He needed help. She was the Savior, and yet, Regina was right. They couldn’t waste much more time. This wasn’t their story to be in anyway. If Emma continued to meddle in things of the past, who knows how much she would be changing? An apologetic smile was all she could spare as they continued down toward the Emerald City.

As they slowly approached the gates to the city, Emma took in the massive green walls that contrasted perfectly against the bright yellow ground and deep blue sky. Oz was one of the most beautiful places Emma had ever seen. All of the colors were more vibrant and the smells more fragrant. She could smell the wildflowers throughout their path as if the wind’s only job was to announce their existence. The green gates to the city sparkled against the sun, gleaming in its radiance as they slowly made their way to the front of the city. Before them, a large green door with a large green rope dangling that was all too tempting to pull. Emma took in the sight of it all before Regina interrupted her moment.

“What are you waiting for? Pull the rope!” Emma rolled her eyes and reached for the rope.

“If this causes the floor to drop out, I’m blaming you. Just let me handle this,” Emma grumbled as she reached up to take a hold of the rope in both of her hands. Giving it a solid tug, a large bell echoed around them, vibrating the ground that surrounded them.  After a moment, a small hole in the door opened up and a head popped out. It was a smaller, balding man, with rosy cheeks and a reddish mustache that curled upwards at the ends.

“Who rang that bell?!” he shouted, his voice shrill and irritated. His eyes searched around the premises, looking everywhere but down at the two women standing before him. Emma looked over at Regina and stepped in front of her to take the lead in this conversation.

“We did,” Emma replied.

“Can’t you read?!” he shouted back at them, eyes dropping down toward them.

“Read what?”

“The notice!”

“What notice?”

“It’s on the door! As plain as the nose on my face!” Regina let out an impatient sigh and stepped forward.

“Listen, you insolent fool. There is no sign and we don’t have time for these games. Who cares how we got your attention? Take us to see the wizard right now!” The man looked at Regina in shock, his eyes widening as his face turned redder by the second.

“I don’t have to do anything! Someone should teach you manners, young lady! Hmph!” he slammed the window shut. A moment later, he opened the window back up, threw the sign out and slammed it shut once more. Immediately, Emma looked at Regina and spoke at her through gritted teeth.

“Be quiet and let me handle this!” she hissed.

“Then stop fooling around and handle it!” Emma’s hands balled into frustrated fists as she turned back to the door to see the sign that said in bold letters:

BELL OUT OF ORDER. PLEASE KNOCK.

Emma looked over at Regina who only rolled her eyes before she reached for the large door handle, knocking a few times with it before the man would appear at the window once more.  

“Well, that’s more like it! Now, state your business!”

“We just told yo-” Regina started but Emma quickly reached up to cover her mouth with her hand.

“Sorry. Still working on those manners from ten seconds ago. We’re here to see the wizard.” Regina yanked Emma’s hand away and pulled back.  If looks could kill, Regina’s eyes would have ripped out Emma’s heart in that moment and crushed it. The man at the door paid no attention to that as he practically fell out of the window at their request.

“The wizard?! But nobody can see the Great Oz!”

“But, just listen. We r-”

“Nobody!” It was then that Regina pushed aside and stepped up beside Regina, pointing her finger at the man staring down at them.

“Alright, that’s enough! I am not just anybody! I am a queen, and you will do as I say!”

“Oh you’re a queen, are ya? Queen who?”

“Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest.” The man’s eyes widened when she spoke her name. The look on his face told Emma that he knew exactly who she was, and that didn’t sit well with Emma. Neither of them had been to this land, and yet, he knew her name. With this being the land of a powerful witch looking to end Regina’s existence, Emma wasn’t entirely confident that this wasn’t a trap.

“Queen Regina! You’re correct, madam! I apologize that I did not recognize you. The great and powerful wizard has been expecting you!” he slammed the window shut once more. Emma looked toward Regina.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this, Regina. How would the Wizard of Oz know who you are?”

“Please, Miss Swan. I’m not known as the Evil Queen for nothing. Plenty of realms know of me and this one should be no different.” Emma rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

“I’m sure they know you by your humility,” she mumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Nevermind.”  Luckily for Emma, the door began to open before Regina could respond. As the doors open, the inside of the city proved to be equally as beautiful as the outside. The floors transitioned from the yellow bricks into smooth green marble trimmed with gold bases to add that touch of extravagant contrast.  People of all shapes and sizes stood inside staring as the doors opened, waiting in great anticipation for the two that were entering. Something certainly didn’t feel right and Emma gripped the handle of her sword just in case. A place this beautiful had to have a flaw somewhere. The man from the window stepped in front with a bright smile as his arms extended outward as if to display the city for their incoming guests.

“Welcome, welcome! We are so excited for you to be here! The Wizard has planned a feast in your honor for your arrival to our great city!” Emma’s eyebrows furrowed and she stepped forward.

“That’s not necessary. We just have to speak with the wizard and then we will be on our way.”

“Nonsense! We will have none of that! You’ve had a long journey and we will give you the royal treatment before you get to meet the Wizard!” Just then, two horse carriages pulled up, both coming from different directions. Emma turned her head and looked to Regina, reaching out to take her arm.

“We shouldn’t split up. This isn’t right.” Regina reached up to take a hold of the hand on her arm, giving it a small squeeze before taking Emma’s hand off of her arm.

“It’s going to be fine, Emma. Don’t tell me you couldn’t use a bath.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma asked, clearly offended by what she was insinuating. She did not smell!

“In the past day, we have fought bandits, slept in the woods, jumped through a portal and walked all the way to the Emerald City. I don’t know about you, but I think we have earned a little bit of pampering. It will be fine. Unless you’re frightened,” Regina said with a smirk. Emma’s frown only deepened.

“I’m not afraid,” she grumbled. “All right, fine. Just be on your guard. I don’t trust anyone here and I want you to be safe. This entire operation relies on your safety.” Regina’s grin widened as her eyes slowly lowered over all of Emma, dropping to her boots and then back up.

“Duly noted. I will see you soon.” With that, Regina stepped up to the carriage, taking the hand of one of the men helping her up. Emma turned and did the same, stepping up onto the other carriage. The moment she sat down, the horse started moving down a large, green hallway.  Turning her head, she took one last glance at Regina as her carriage whisked her away to another part of the city.  All she could do at this point was hope that they didn’t make a grave mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride on the carriage  took her through this great city and though Emma stayed on her guard, she couldn’t help but to be in awe of its beauty. The walls gleamed against the sunlight that cascaded throughout the city. People rushed along in great excitement as they greeted one another with bright smiles on their faces. Everyone seemed so friendly. Even a few looked to her and waved as she passed, causing her to give a small wave in their direction. Could a place like this truly exist? She’d been used to Boston, where everyone kept their heads down and stayed out of each other’s way. To see a place with such community was both foreign and heartwarming. This was...a nice change of pace. Maybe Regina was right. Enjoying a little bit of these finer things in life couldn’t hurt for one night, right? She could stay on her guard while still appreciating such hospitality.

“Whoa, there!” The man driving the horse who randomly changed colors as they went along pulled the reins back to bring the carriage to an abrupt stop. Emma’s hands gripped the edge of the seat to keep her from flailing around. He must be new at this, she thought as she attempted to gain her bearings from the sudden stop, but before she could say anything, the man was out of the driver’s seat and hurrying toward the side of the carriage. A small, creaking sound came from the carriage itself just as the steps were pulled out and his hand was reaching out to help her out.

“Come along, madam! Surely, you don’t want to sit in the carriage the whole time!” Whether she did or didn’t was of no matter to this little man, because he was already grabbing her hand to yank her out. She was getting out and doing whatever they wanted regardless of her opinions on the situation. Stepping off of the carriage and onto the ground, she turned to look at the surroundings. A busy street with shops that seemed to go on for miles. The one she stood in front of had a golden door with neatly crafted green glass that gave only a slight view of the inside.

“Thank you...Mr…”

“Octavius. Tiberon Zebediah Micaddean Octivatius, at your service, madam! Most just call me Tibby.”  Emma’s eyebrow quirked upwards and she gave a small grin.

“Nice to meet you, Tibby. I’m Emma. What is this place?” she asked curiously just as they made their way up the steps to the front door.

“Why, this is a one stop shop! Primeria’s Primp and Pamper! Courtesy of the Wizard, of course. Your money’s no good here!” he pulled open the door and ushered her inside. The door closed behind them with a small ringing of the bell attached to the door. In seconds, two smaller women rushed out toward them, their eyes lighting up at the sight of Emma and Tibby standing before them.

“Tibby! What have we here?!” asked the older woman on the right whose nametag read ‘Myrtle’.

“Well, Myrtle, this is Emma. She’s a guest of the Wizard! They’re having a celebration in honor of her tonight, so she needs to look her absolute best! Think you ladies can help?” The younger of the two stepped forward with a smirk curled on her lips as she allowed her gaze to travel slowly over Emma. Perhaps a little slower than Emma would have preferred.

“Oh, absolutely, Tibby. She won’t need too much work, though,” the younger one said with a little wink in Emma’s direction. Emma’s eyes widened a little as she took a step back in surprise. Did that seriously just happen? Maybe she had a twitch in her eye?  Highly unlikely.

“Midge, be quiet! Don’t mind her, dear. We will get you fixed up in no time,” Myrtle said with a large smile as her hand gave Emma’s shoulder a comforting squeeze before turning to lead her into the back. Midge turned to follow, but Myrtle pointed directly at her.

“Midge, mind the front of the store while I assist our guest here,” she said, which brought an exasperated sigh from Midge’s lips.

“Mother, you never let me have any fun!” she grumbled as Myrtle led Emma away from the main room into the hallway that would lead them back to the small spa-like area. Emma felt a heavy weight of relief with Midge staying in the main part of the area. The last thing she needed was some Emerald City citizen creating more for her to deal with. She needed to get through all of this, find Glinda, get Regina back on bath safe and sound so that she could return with the chance to save Regina. Staying quiet, she watched as Myrtle made her way up to a large tub in a private room, turning the hot water on while dropping flower petals in the water to give it the perfect scent of flowers and soap. Just as the water started to fill the tub, Myrtle turned back to Emma with a friendly smile.

“I will leave you to bathe yourself, dear. When you’re finished, just ring this bell.” She nudged to the rope similar to that at the front of the city. With a brief thanks from Emma, Myrtle turned to give her some privacy. Finally, Emma could breathe. She could take a moment to process everything that was going on. It was all happening so fast that she hadn’t even been able to catch anything thrown in her direction. Slipping out of her clothes, she moved toward the large tub filled with hot water and turned the faucet off.

“Here goes nothing..” she murmured as she slipped inside for bathing. Immediately, she could feel her body relaxing and giving in to the tiredness that her body had been feeling for days.  Oh, this was nice. Sinking into the water, she let her entire body submerge into the hot water, resting her head against the back of the tub. This wasn’t so bad, right? She just had to relax. With a long sigh escaping her lips, she leaned the back of her head against the tub and fell into a relaxed state of meditation.

\----------------------------------------------

“Houston, we have a problem.”  Emma stepped out of the dressing room looking down at the bright green ball gown that she had on.

“Dear, my name is Myrtle. And what happens to be the problem? You look ravishing!”

“I don’t have a place to put my sword.”

“You don’t need a sword at the ball, my dear!” Emma shook her head adamantly.

“No, that is my father’s sword and I won’t part with it. Please. There has to be something else that I can wear that will accommodate.” Perhaps it was the alarmed tone in Emma’s voice or the look of anxiety in her eyes that made Myrtle budge, but Myrtle brought a hand up to tap her fingertips against her chin.

“Hmm. All right. I have just the thing!” she turned and ran off once more to retrieve the next outfit. After a few moments, she returned with a very different outfit. Gold pants that went with a white blouse and a gold vest to match the emerald green jacket lined with gold. Holding it up, her eyes met Emma’s to wait approval. Emma’s lips pursed in thought as she looked over the outfit.

“A little on the prince-ish side, but I like it. That’ll do. Thank you, Myrtle,” She said as she reached out for the suit. When her hands took hold of the outfit, Myrtle gripped one of her hands to stop her. Her grip was firm and sudden, adding to Emma’s surprise. Leaning in, she whispered softly to Emma, being sure that only Emma would hear.

“I speak on behalf of many of us here at the Emerald City when I say that I am so happy you’re here to deliver us from the Wicked Witch, but be warned, Emma. You can trust no one here. Do you understand? There are wolves in sheep’s clothing everywhere. Please be safe.”  Her hushed warning caused Emma to stiffen, leaning back and looking to Myrtle who only held a finger up to her lips, eyes shifting to her side to indicate that there were some listening. Emma nodded with a slight smile before stepping back with the outfit in her hand.

“I’m going to try this on. Let me know what you think.” She smiled and turned to head back into the dressing room. Slipping out of the ballgown, tugging at the string that held it together in the back, she reached for the new outfit and began to change into it quickly. It was more on the masculine side, but she couldn’t deny that she felt far more comfortable in it. Gold pants hugged her legs, contrasting against the black boots she stepped into that came up just below her knees. White blouse and gold vest were snug but a perfect fit. Her sword was quickly strapped around her waist by its belt before she finished the look off with the green jacket. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but to smirk. ‘Damn, I look pretty good,’ she thought to herself before moving outside of the curtain to show Myrtle the look.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked and Myrtle couldn’t help but to gasp in delight.

“Oh, dear! You look wonderful! Midge, doesn’t she look just wonderful??!” she clasped her hands together just as Midge came into the room. An eyebrow quirked upwards and the younger woman looked her over once more.

“She looks...stunning,” Midge replied as her cheshire cat grin widened across her face and her eyes met Emma’s. Quickly, Emma cleared her throat and looked away.

“Uhh, thank you. Both of you. It’s probably best that I get going. I need to find Regina.”

“Regina?” both Midge and Myrtle asked at the same time, but their tones were quite different. Midge’s tone held a jealous disappointment, whereas Myrtle’s held excitement for what she thought to be a wonderful night for their brave heroine. Myrtle overtook the conversation, thankfully.

“Yes! You must get to her right away then, shouldn’t you? We can’t keep her waiting!” Myrtle finished a last few touches of Emma’s hair, which had been pulled back into a neat ponytail, a few blonde wisps falling over her forehead.

“Oh, you look so dashing! Run along, child!” she said as she swatted her hands at Emma toward the front door where the carriage waited for her. Why did she suddenly feel like she was in some sort of a fairy tale?  Wait...did she really just think that? After everything that had happened over all of this time and she’s still surprised at how surreal everything around her was. Gripping the handle to her sword, she hurried toward the door, uncertain as to where this night was headed. All the while, Myrtle’s warning resonated in the core of her mind. Trust no one. What could this possibly mean? Her mind was lost in the thoughts of decoding the reasons behind Myrtle’s warning.  Was it legitimate? Or was she trying to throw her off? How could she know what to do? As the carriage moved through the city, Emma stared off into the distance while lost in her thoughts. It was to the point that she hadn’t noticed the environment surrounding her.

The carriage had come to a stop abruptly which pulled her back into reality. Where was she? Her eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion just as she lifted her head to see where they had stopped. At that moment, time seemed to slow to a stop. Her eyes slowly lifted to find Regina walking out of a similar establishment as the one that she had been in. Similar to her own outfit, Regina had been donned in green and gold for the evening’s celebration. Her dress cascaded to the floor, but unlike many of the royal queen dresses she’d seen Regina wear, this one hugged her curves until it cascaded out against the floor. Gold heels clicked against the stairs as she made her way down.

Immediately, Emma stood to slide off of the carriage, her hand reaching out to help Regina onto the carriage. Their eyes met and neither had looked away, not even for a brief moment. Emma had never seen anyone look more beautiful than she had seen Regina who stood there smiling at her. It was as if everything else washed away for a moment. She saw nothing else but the woman that stood before her, and Regina looked only at her in return. Emma slowly offered out her hand, her smile widening across her lips. For the first time, everything started to make sense. Why she felt so heartbroken at losing Regina and was fighting so hard to make things right. This wasn't just for Henry; it was for her as well.

“Emma. You look…”

“Dashing? That’s what I’ve heard,” she said with a playful smirk as Regina took hold of Emma’s hand. Regina's eyes slowly traveled over Emma's face and body before moving back up to her eyes. Maybe it was just the relaxing spa day or being pampered like a queen, but the walls guarding her heart seemed to have been lowered. Regina's smile came easily to her lips and Emma realized that she was indeed the same Regina she knew. The Regina who really wanted nothing more than to have someone treat her as a good guy who was worthy of respect and kindness.

“Something like that…” she replied with a laugh while using Emma's hand to get onto the carriage. Emma's eyes traveled with Regina as she moved up the steps, hardly finding the words to explain all of these feelings she felt inside. How had she not figured this out before? All of those times that she and Regina fought or even collaborated, she took it to mean a close friendship or a mutual love for Henry. It had never occurred to her that the love was actually for Regina. As Regina sat down, her eyes lifted to Emma's once more and they held such warmth...something she hadn't seen in Regina's eyes in quite some time. She had only seen a smile like that when Regina looked at Henry. Regina laughed and gave Emma's hand a small squeeze.

"Are you joining me or are you going to stand there all night? I didn't get dressed up just to sit in this carriage, you know," Regina laughed and let go of Emma's hand, both resting in her lap.

"You didn't? Could've fooled me," Emma smiled as she climbed into the carriage, sitting across from Regina. The carriage started to move once more, leading them to the celebration and yet Emma wanted nothing more than to remain in close proximity to the woman before her.

"You look beautiful, Regina." Emma spoke before she had a chance to stop herself, mesmerized by the way that Regina carried herself in that stunning green dress. Regina's smile widened and she lowered her gaze. Was that a blush that spread across her cheeks? Emma couldn't tell, but she knew that she could relate with any prince staring at their princess in their elegance. The difference here was that Emma wasn't enamored by a princess, but a queen.

"Thank you, Emma. You look very nice also." Why was Emma's compliments causing a tightening in her chest? The way that Emma seemed to look through her was unnerving and she hadn't felt like that since...Daniel. What did that even mean? Was that possible? Her true love was gone, and the second true love she was predicted to have was to have a lion tattoo on his arm. This didn't make any sort of sense. All she knew was the entire time she had been in the parlor getting ready for the evening, she couldn't seem to get Emma out of her head. What had been so annoying to her was suddenly missed and desired. It wasn't until they were apart, even for only a few hours, that she realized how much she enjoyed Emma's presence. Not to mention, she had a smile that could make anyone's knees weak. Regina couldn't deny that.

The carriage came to yet another abrupt stop and both women straightened themselves up just as they stopped moving. Emma looked over to see the gentleman moving to get off the front of the carriage and was quick to do the same. Boots hit each step before she turned to offer her hand up to Regina.

"Allow me," she said with a grin that caused her dimples to appear on both cheeks. Regina took her hand once more and slipped out onto the ground with ease.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," she replied with her typical royalty tone. Had it not been for the twinkling in her eyes, Emma wouldn't have known that she was joking. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she turned to face the large banquet hall before them. Resting Regina's hand on her forearm, their eyes met once more for a brief smile.

"You ready, your majesty?"

"Now you call me that? You're deplorable," Regina replied with a joking nudge as they walked through the large open doors leading into the large ballroom. People throughout the city filled the room, dancing and filled with joy. It was infectious and hard not to smile while in the Emerald City, but Emma hadn’t forgotten Myrtle’s warning.  Her body straightened a bit more as they stepped into the room.  Look tall and intimidating, she thought to herself as they moved throughout the room, staying close to the wall.  A man holding a tray of drinks stepped up to them with a rosy smile.

“May I interest you ladies in a drink? It’s our specialty wine.” Emma reached out to take one glass before offering it to Regina, then taking one of her own.

“Thank you,” she replied before turning toward Regina and holding the glass up for a toast. Regina did the same, waiting to clink her glass against Emma’s.

“What should we toast to?” she asked.

“To...a wicked night?” Emma shot her a playful wink. Regina couldn’t help but to laugh.

“That’s a terrible joke considering why we’re here, but I will toast to that,” Regina replied as she brought her glass against Emma’s to complete the toast.

“Come on, that was a great joke. I can be incredibly punny when I want to be.” She brought her drink up to her lips and took a long sip of the sweet beverage. It tasted similar to a sparkling white wine, which made it all too easy to finish quickly. Neither of them were to know how strong the drink actually was. Setting the glasses down to the side, Emma took hold of Regina’s hand and nodded toward the dance floor.

“Care to dance?” she asked, hoping that Regina would oblige her.

“Do you even know how to?” Regina answered that question with a question as her eyebrows arched upwards. Emma rolled her eyes and tugged her toward.

“You’d be amazed at what I could do on a dance floor. I can waltz with the best of them,” she replied as she stepped onto the floor and turned toward Regina. Her hand moved to Regina’s waist as she stepped closer, her other hand reaching for Regina’s. All the while, Regina laughed with a lightheartedness she hadn’t felt in quite some time. Perhaps they could have some fun after all. Her hand rested on Emma’s shoulder while the other formed perfectly in Emma’s similar sized hand. It was a different feeling to be held by a woman, but she liked it all the same.

“Don’t you dare step on my toes, Emma Swan.”

“You’re ruining my fun, you know. Stepping on your toes is my favorite thing to do.” Those were the last words spoken before Emma put her right foot forward, starting them into a waltz that was, astonishingly, good. The last thing that Regina would have expected would be for Emma to dance well enough to lead them around the dance floor. They swayed along the floor with ease, moving together as if they’d done it for years.

“You’re not bad,” Regina teased with a grin widening across her face. It was surprising how much easier it was to dance with a woman. Men typically would lead them around the ball and use their strength to force their partners which way they wanted to go, but with Emma, there was so much freedom in being able to move with only subtle guidance from Emma’s hand on her waist.

“I’m not entirely barbaric.”

“I’ve never said you were barbaric!” Regina swatted lightly at Emma’s shoulder while clicking her tongue in playful disapproval.

“Hey!” With a quickness, Emma’s hand came up to snatch Regina’s wrist gently with her fingers curled gently around her wrist. That easy, casual smile that rested upon her lips slowly started to fade as she realized suddenly just how close they were to one another. Her heart started to pound against her rib cage, causing her entire body to tremble with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Emma’s eyes lowered to catch the rise and fall of Regina’s chest that showed a labored breathing pattern that only matched the heated stare that they shared with one another. Emma was not alone in these feelings of desire. Not one bit.

Emma’s hand let go of her wrist only to move around the small of her back with every intention to draw her close. Regina knew that that felt like before. Daniel would hold her in a similar fashion when he was alive and she loved every bit of it. Dark eyes met light ones and they stared as each second brought them closer to what felt like an inevitable kiss. Emma’s eyelids started to close when she felt hot breath against her lips, whispering words against her skin.

“I….I can’t…” Regina whispered as her hand rested against the side of Emma’s cheek before she pulled away unexpectedly.

“Wait, what?” Emma’s eyes opened to see Regina pull away quickly and turn to run out onto the open patio. With only a moment’s hesitation, Emma ran after her.  She had her this close; losing her now was not an option. Emma ran onto the patio, boots hitting the stairs as she followed her down to the small garden underneath the patio.

“Regina, wait! Why are you running?!” she called out just as she reached the bottom  step. Before Emma could respond, Regina turned toward her. The confusion in her eyes pierced Emma’s heart as if it had been an arrow through her chest. There was the pain, confusion, anger that wanted so desperately to be washed away. If only she would let go.

“Why am I running? Because of you! This! Before you, I had a plan.  A very good plan to get my revenge on Snow White and finally have some piece of happiness. Now you’re here and I find my original plan to be less and less fulfilling! I catch myself thinking only of you. What it would be like to share my castle with you and go on adventures to other lands with you. You’re ruining this plan of mine, Emma Swan, and I can’t...No. I won’t allow myself to get off track!  You’re not even supposed to be my happy ending, so this is a waste of time!”  Regina turned away from Emma, but Emma was quick to reach out for her arm.

“Regina, wait. Please.”  Regina turned to look back at her, pulling her arm away from Emma’s grasp.

“Wait for what, Emma?! What am I waiting for?!” She didn’t know what Emma’s response was going to be, but she hadn’t anticipated it to be her next move. Emma’s hands came up to Regina’s face, cupping it gently as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Regina’s. She lingered in that gentle, passionate kiss, parting her lips only to deepen their embrace. Her heart felt like it had jumped up into her throat at the feeling of Emma’s lips against her own. Regina’s hands slowly reached out to grip the material of Emma’s jacket. The kiss broke and Emma’s teeth grazed lightly against Regina’s bottom lip before she pulled back.

“Emma, I…”

“Shh. Just stop fighting me. Stop fighting this. Even if just for tonight. Please?” Emma’s voice cracked slightly on her last word and it destroyed any willpower Regina had to refuse her. Instead, Regina found herself pushing forward for another kiss, allowing her heart to open to Emma. Her hands moved up to grip Emma’s collar, holding tight to her as she lost herself in this second kiss. Emma finally broke the kiss and a soft moan of disappointment escaped Regina’s lips.

“Just for tonight, I suppose,” Regina whispered with a smile as her hand lifted to rest against Emma’s cheek. Emma turned to press a kiss to the inside of Regina’s hand.  She knew that never again would she see Regina’s hands as anything other than beautiful instruments that created passion rather than destroyed lives.

“Come back inside with me. There’s plenty of that green wine and dancing that doesn’t involve you running away from me,” Emma winked and took hold of the hand that rested against her cheek, kissing Regina’s hand before her fingers clasped together and she started to walk back into the ballroom with her. It was in that moment as they moved up the stairs that the guard from the door earlier hurried up to them.

“Oh wonderful! You’re here! We need to give you a proper introduction!” He called with a bright grin as his hands came together to clap loudly...enough to gain the attention of all attending this lovely celebration. Once the room hushed, he parted his lips to speak.

“Our special guests have arrived! Please welcome, Emma Swan and Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest!  They will save us from the Wicked Witch!” he shouted loud enough for all to hear. Just then, applause echoed throughout the hall, cheering for the two women who had come to save their beautiful city. Emma couldn’t help but to stiffen at the announcement, for one main reason. Neither of them had never given their full names, and yet they were able to announce them. That certainly didn’t feel right. Her eyes shifted to catch Regina’s expression, which shared the same feeling for a moment before her smile was bright. Regina played her part well, lifting her free hand to wave to those cheering. Emma followed along, doing the same with a forced smile as they moved inside.

“Stay close to me,” she whispered to Regina who responded with a tighter grasp on Emma’s hand.

“We must play along, Emma. Don’t let them know that we suspect anything,” she replied, bringing Emma’s hand to her lips for a gentle kiss before they started back into the crowd. Suddenly, neither one of them wanted to be here, for they were a walking target to an enemy who seemed to have no face.


	9. Chapter 9

“We’re honored that you would give us such a warm welcome,” Regina said with a smile that extended across her face. Like many of her smiles, the warmth never reached her eyes. Not many noticed that about her. While she was the all-powerful Evil Queen, her eyes gave away to all of the emotions hidden behind the mask. Emma wasn’t surprised to find that their company hadn’t noticed and was all too grateful to Regina for being able to mask her emotions so well. Emma, unfortunately, wore every emotion she had on her face. She wouldn't have even noticed had it not been for Regina's elbow in her side. Emma jumped in surprise and turned toward Regina who spoke to her through gritted teeth and a fake smile. 

"Isn't that right, dear?" She said, looking direct at Emma. 

"Uhh, yeah? I mean, yes! You're right. Thank you for having us," Emma replied with a fumbling smile before looking away. At least she knew her weaknesses, right? The man before them clapped his hands together and smiled brightly.

"Well! We're beyond elated to have you joining us this evening. It isn't every day that we have royalty gracing us with their presence," he exclaimed just as he placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. Had Emma not been so guarded of her behavior, she would have recoiled instantly. What is it with people and their lack of boundaries? Before Emma could respond, the guard continued.

"Please say you'll be joining us in the banquet hall. We would love to hear all about the wonderful stories from your home in the Enchanted Forest," the man said with a bright smile that, in Emma's opinion, was way too big to be genuine. Besides, it hadn't gotten past her that they didn't share with him that they were from the Enchanted Forest. It would seem that word was getting around quickly and their gracious host lacked self control. It worked to their advantage, because without it, they may not have known the dangers they were surrounded by. Emma didn't know where she got the words, but she was quick to speak up as a protective arm wrapped around Regina's waist.

"As much as we would love to, I promised Regina that we would take a walk outside. I certainly don't want to break it. Afterwards, perhaps." Emma pulled Regina away before the man could respond, leading her toward the doors. A playful smirk curled upward on Regina's perfectly painted lips.

"A promise for a walk outside, hm? You were quick to get me alone, I see," she joked, but Emma wasn't playing along in the moment. Her green eyes were focused and tense. Protective Emma had stepped in to handle the situation and Regina would be lying if she didn't say that it made her even more attracted to Emma. She hadn't met anyone who stepped up to protect her since Daniel had passed and Emma did so without a thought to her own well-being. Regina couldn't help but to wonder...who is this girl and where did she come from? Dark eyes remained softened in those few moments as Emma protectively guided her outside once more, leading her toward the hallway that would lead them back to their rooms. Once they reached their rooms and were far enough away from everyone, Emma stopped and turned to speak.

"You're not safe here, Regina. We need to get out of here before the-" her words were cut off and replaced with the feeling of Regina's lips against her own. Emma's shirt was tugged forward, Regina gripping fistfuls of her jacket as she kissed Emma with as much intensity as she did everything else in her life. What made this time so different than when they were in the garden? Instead of pulling away and running in the opposite direction, Regina was holding on to Emma as if she were about to lose her by letting go. The kiss finally broke and Emma's eyes opened slowly.

"That was...unexpected," she whispered with a soft smile tugging on her lips. Regina laughed softly and lifted her gaze to meet Emma's. For that brief moment, Emma's heart stopped. She had seen that look before. Regina looked at Robin that way. Could it be that Regina was actually developing feelings for her? It wasn't Emma's intention for this to happen, but it felt right. The tension that occurred between them for so long...it was love. How hadn't she seen it before? She had been so blinded by doing the right thing, being the Savior, protecting Henry. Falling in love was just not something she expected to have, particularly with the woman that she felt she'd hated for a brief period in time. 

"Well, I do hate to be predictable, Miss Swan."

"Emma," she corrected. "I like it when you call me that," she whispered softly, teeth sinking in to her bottom lip. Regina's smile widened at the request and her hand came up to gently rest against Emma's jawline.

"Emma," she whispered, her fingers caressing over Emma's cheek gently. Her eyes softened as they drank in the green eyes staring back at her. "How is it that I've found you now, right when I needed you most and didn't know it?" Regina asked in a hushed whisper, hardly expecting a response back. Emma turned her head to lean in to her touch, her eyes never leaving Regina's face. 

"It doesn't matter, Regina. All that matters is that I have found you now, and I will always find you," she replied before her lips pressed to Regina's once more. Her eyes closed the moment their lips touched and Emma was lost once more. She lost herself in the taste of the queen, her warm breath and her heartbeat slow. A soft purr escaped from the base of Regina's throat in the midst of their heated kiss and she broke it only to whisper words against Emma's lips.

"Make love to me, Emma," she spoke low enough for only Emma to hear her, the world around them having fallen away to leave them lost in each other's embrace as Emma pressed her against the door. Emma's lips found the side of her neck, creating a trail of kisses against her throat while her hand fumbled to reach for the doorknob behind them.

"With pleasure, my queen," Emma replied jokingly, her small chuckle escaping as her hands moved to the small of Regina's back.

"I certainly hope it is, Emma. I'm not going to be able to get out of this dress on my own," she replied with a rich laugh as she pulled Emma inside and locked the door behind them.

\------------------------

A hint of wildflowers, along with the sunrise creeping in to dispel the darkness of the room struck Emma's senses. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, blurred vision coming into focus just as her eyes fell on the curve of a naked shoulder, a mass of dark hair tickling the skin of her arm that had been wrapped around Regina's body in front of her. A smile creeped up onto her lips as she leaned forward to press a kiss to her shoulder, basking in the sweet fragrance of flowers that mingled with Regina's naturally sweet scent. 

She would be lying if she didn't admit that there was a hint of fear to find that she would move from this position only to find out that this was all a dream. Her green eyes lowered to catch the sight of Regina's peaceful sleeping face. Regina's lips curved upward slightly at the corners of her mouth.

"Don't tell me you're one of those who like to watch others sleep," Regina muttered jokingly, her eyes slowly opening as she turned to meet Emma's gaze.

"You caught me," she replied with a laugh before she shook her head. "I actually was afraid that I would wake up and you wouldn't be here." Regina's smile faded as a hand came up to tuck Emma's hair back behind her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emma. I promise," she whispered. Her words struck a nerve with Emma and she couldn't help but to feel emotions stirring within her. Tears welled up in Emma's eyes as she thought of the last time she'd seen Regina slowly dying on the ground in her arms. She didn't realize how much she needed her then, but now, she couldn't imagine what would happen if she failed at this mission.

"Emma? Emma, are you all right?" Regina's words pulled her back to the moment and she swallowed the tears quickly. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...not used to having someone stick around. That's all," she replied before she turned her head to kiss Regina's hand gently, forcing a smile to reassure her concerns. Regina let out a small sigh and looked to the hand Emma had just kissed.

"I know how you feel. I haven't had the best of luck there either. I think that fate may just be smiling at me once and for all," she replied as her head leaned in to brush her lips against Emma's once more. The moment their lips touched, Emma felt her heart pound deep within her chest. How was it that she was tangled in the bed with a woman that was once her enemy? This was the other mother of her child, the Evil Queen she had been brought to vanquish. Yet, here she was, falling fast for the woman who seemed to be a game changer. Breaking the kiss, Emma grinned and rested her forehead gently against Regina's. 

"Tell you what. I'm going to conjure up some food for us and we'll get started on the day. How does that sound?" Emma murmured against Regina's lips before stealing one more. It was so easy to get wrapped up in a moment like this, and Emma didn't want it to end. 

"Hurry back," Regina whispered in response before finally untangling herself from Emma's body. Emma stood and reached for her pants that she'd worn the night before. Slipping her clothes on quickly, she turned back toward Regina for a final glance.

"I won't be long." Emma stepped into her boots and moved to the door, slipping out quietly with her eyes circling around the environment of the hallway. There didn't seem to be anybody around, which was perfectly fine for her. She didn't want to have to explain awkwardly why she was leaving Regina's room early in the morning. Fingers brushed through her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail as she walked quietly down the hall toward her own room. The entire time, Emma couldn't wipe the smile from her face. There was, for the first time in a long time, hope that she may actually find some sort of happiness with another person, and it was the last person she would have ever expected...for many reasons. Each step she took felt like she were walking on a cloud, bouncing with each step as she made her way toward her own room. It was only in this moment that Emma put her guard down. That was when it happened. 

Just as she turned to round the corner, she felt a hand from behind cover her mouth while the other arm wrapped firmly around her to pull her back and against the wall. Her heart raced in an instant, eyes wide as she was turned to face the one who had snatched her. It was Myrtle. Once again, the woman who seemed to be the only one suspicious of the activity around in Oz stood in front of her with her finger once again pressed to her own lips.

"Hush, child. We haven't much time. I overheard the guards giving orders for you and your queen to be eliminated in the early hours before you awaken. The guards will be here any moment to raid your room," she whispered to Emma just as the sound of clinking armor echoed in the hallways. Emma quickly turned her head to peek at the hallway outside of her room. In the distance, four guards were walking toward the room, swords already drawn. Emma quickly looked back to Myrtle, panic starting to arise in her eyes.

"I need to get to Regina."

"Yes. You must hurry to her. You don't have much time. We must get you out of the city before you're found," Myrtle pushed Emma forward, running alongside of her as they started back toward Regina's room. As they started nearing the room, Myrtle stopped and gripped Emma's shoulder. 

"I will be able to spare you five minutes by distracting the guards. Get the queen and head toward the East wing. You'll see a flight of stairs. Head down the stairs. Turn left. You'll see a photo of the Emerald City on your right side. I will meet you there. Hurry!" Myrtle turned and started to run in the opposite direction, giving Emma enough time to get Regina out. Emma didn’t waste any time, as this was yet another reminder of what she had to accomplish on her journey to the past. Pushing into the bedroom, Emma slammed the door shut behind her and locked the door.

“That really was fast. When I said hurry back, I didn’t mean you had to run,” Regina said with a small laugh as she’d just finished slipping the last of her dress back on. The look of panic on Emma’s face caused her smile to fade quickly.

“Emma, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” 

“Grab your things, Regina. We’ve gotta go. Myrtle’s bought us some time, but not much. Guards are on their way to kill us,” Emma started to grab for her sword, attaching it to her waist as fast as possible. 

“What? Who’s Myrtle?” Regina asked as she stepped back into her shoes. 

“I’ll explain later, but we have to go. Now.” Just then, there was a knock on the door. Three bangs by a large fist in metal echoed against the thick door as they both turned to look in that direction. 

“Queen Regina, open up!” a deep, baritone voice hollered as the banging started a few more times. 

“We have to find a way out of here,” Emma whispered as she turned to start looking for another exit out of the room. The only option she could find were the windows. 

“Don’t even think about it, Emma. There’s no way we’re getting out of here through the window! We’re too high up and will fall to our deaths!” she hissed in a whisper. 

“What other options are there?” Emma asked, but before an answer could come out, the door slammed open. The walls echoed with the force and three guards came in immediately. 

“All right, you two are coming with us,” the leader spoke as he stepped in front with his sword in hand. Two guards behind him held crossbows pointed directly at each of them. Emma quickly drew her sword in response.

“Like hell we are,” she growled in response as she held her sword in front of her, prepared to defend them both. Eyes focused on the man in front, Emma raised her sword and rushed forward toward the leader. Both crossbows turned onto her and fired just as the leader raised his own sword. The first arrow brushed by her while the other slid across her cheek, leaving a gash on her cheekbone just as the two swords collided with one another. 

“Emma!” Regina called out, her eyes filling with rage as she raised her hand to throw a fireball toward one of the guards. The impact threw him back against the wall and left him there to flail as he tried to put the fire out as quickly as possible. The second guard raised his crossbow once more toward Emma and fired, but this time, Emma was quicker than he had anticipated. She turned quickly to step in front of the leader just as the arrow hit him in the back. A loud grunt escaped his lips as his eyes opened wide in surprise. He slowly dropped to his knees before falling onto his stomach with an arrow still in his back. 

Emma’s eyes lifted just in time to see him start to raise up once more, but her sword swung forward, knocking his crossbow away from him. Fear filled his eyes just as she brought that sword up to his throat, pushing him back against the wall with the blade only moments away from ending his life. 

“This is your one chance or I kill you right here. What are you after?”

“P-please don’t kill me. I have a family…” Emma heard his plea and pressed the blade closer to his throat.

“Tell me what I need to know and I won’t. Why were you sent to retrieve us?” she gave him only moments to respond. There was no time for this. 

“The Wizard! He told us to bring you to him because the Wicked Witch was sent to collect you. I swear! That’s all I know!” Emma turned her head to look over toward Regina. The Wizard of Oz and the Wicked Witch were co-conspirators. This was what Myrtle meant by trust no one. 

“Fine. Today’s your lucky day,” she whispered before she brought the handle of her sword down onto his head, knocking him out swiftly. His unconscious body slowly fell to the ground in front of her. Emma didn’t hesitate to turn toward Regina, who was already heading for the door. 

“Let’s go before more come,” Regina said as she came out of the doorway, ready to fight whoever got in her way. Turning out of the room, they started toward the hallway. Myrtle’s instructions echoed in Emma’s head as they started for the stairs. Hurrying down the stairs, they could hear guards yelling in the distance. Find them! Hurry! Don’t let them escape! The words only prompted them to run faster. 

As they hit the bottom level, Myrtle stood behind one of the statues to remain hidden, waiting for them just as she said she would. She quickly waved them over. 

“Hurry! We haven’t much time!” she pushed on the wall where the photo of the Emerald City was just as she previously described. “This secret passage will get us out of the city safely!” she pushed the door open and ushered Emma in. Just then, the sound of footsteps rumbled onto the steps nearby. 

“Watch out!” Myrtle shouted just as the sound of a crossbow releasing sent an arrow in their direction, aimed at Regina. Myrtle shoved Regina into the passageway, taking the arrow in her stomach. She fell back against the wall, just in time for Emma to catch her.

“Myrtle! No!” Emma held Myrtle’s body in her arms as she slowly started to crumble.

“C-close the door before they g-get here…” she started and Regina quickly slammed the wall door shut, locking it and sealing before the guards could infiltrate the secret passageway. Emma slid her sword into its sheath and focused on holding Myrtle, who was starting to bleed profusely.

“Myrtle, we have to get you out of here. Just hang on, okay??” Emma whispered, her voice trembling with panic just as she lifted the old woman up into her arms and started to carry her.

“Leave me, child. I’ll only slow you down,” she whispered weakly.

“No! We won’t leave you! We’re going to get you medical attention! We have to find the Good Witch of the North. She can help us!” Only then did Myrtle give the faintest of smiles.

“G-get...us out...and I..I will show you...the Good Witch..” she whispered in between ragged breaths. They were losing her. Myrtle wasn’t going to make it. Emma couldn’t allow another casualty in this quest to protect Regina. This couldn’t happen. 

“Just hang in there, Myrtle. You’re gonna be all right. Just stay with us!” Emma said as they ran through the secret passageway that would eventually lead them out of the city and away from the evil plans the Wicked Witch and now the Wizard had in store for them. Emma could only hope that they would get to their destination in time. They just had to. There were no other options. Myrtle could not die.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma turned to look behind her one last time, the outline of the Emerald City shimmering as the sun set behind it becoming further away as they ran toward the forest. Her lungs burned from exhaustion as she continued to carry Myrtle in her arms, Regina by her side the entire time. 

"We're almost there, Myrtle. Just a little longer, okay?" she spoke between heavy breaths in a shaky voice. The moment they found solace underneath the trees and in the darkness of its shade, Emma felt her knees starting to give out. She couldn't carry her much further. At least this way, they were protected and weren't out in the open. Once she reached to a place behind the trees, Emma stopped and set Myrtle down gently on the ground. It was only when she let go of Myrtle did she realize that she was covered in blood. Myrtle's blood. 

"We lost them," Regina said just as she turned back toward Emma and Myrtle. Her eyes lowered down onto the old woman barely gasping for air with Emma hovering over her, trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. Regina slowly placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"She can't be saved, Emma. She's lost too much blood,"Regina said softly, her jaw clenched tight to hide the emotions behind her statement. She didn't have the connection to Myrtle that Emma did, but the woman was dying all because she sacrificed herself to protect them. That wasn't something Regina saw happen very often, if at all. Emma's tears only made her heart break even more. 

"No! There has to be something that we can do! Anything! She saved us, Regina. We have to fix this," Emma cried, tears streaming from her face as she met Myrtle's weak but smiling face. 

"Let me go, child. There is...m-more to this than y-you would...understand. Soon, you will...s-see..." Myrtle said softly, barely audible as she lifted a frail hand to Emma's cheek, wiping the tears away. With that, she exhaled slowly and her eyes shut. Myrtle's lifeless hand fell away from Emma's cheek and dropped onto the ground. 

"No!" Emma's head dropped as she sobbed softly. How could this woman, a woman she had only met recently, sacrifice herself to save them? Her grief quickly turned into rage as her tear-stained face lifted to look toward the city.

"The Wizard is going to pay for this. The Witch too. They're not going to get away with this," Emma said in a low voice, her hands already starting to ball up into angry fists to the point that her knuckles turned white. 

"Emma..." Regina started, but Emma looked toward her with such anger in her expression that she stopped the moment their eyes met.

"No. She didn't deserve this and you know it. I can't let them get away with this. I'm the Sav-" Emma caught herself, standing up quickly. Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You're the what?" Regina's question sobered Emma quickly, reminding her of her real mission here in Oz. She had to find a way to protect Regina, without Regina finding out who she really was. That would change the past and potentially ruin the entire operation. Perhaps she should have thought about that the night before when they kissed...when she followed Regina into her bedroom and proceeded to make love to her. Memories flooded in from the night before and Emma easily lost herself in the recollection of Regina's lips against her own skin. 

"Emma!" 

"Huh? What?" Emma was quick to snap out of her own thoughts to see Regina turned toward Myrtle's body. She lowered her gaze down to Myrtle to find that she was starting to fade away just as a bright light appeared over her. The flash of light blinded them for a moment just as a scent of wildflowers and rain washed over the forest. 

As the light faded away, Myrtle's body was gone. In her place stood a tall, blonde woman dressed in white and smiling in their direction. The woman's eyes slowly fell onto Emma and made contact. The eyes that Emma studied weren't as old but they held the same shade of blue and kindness that she had recognized to belong only to the older woman who sacrificed herself to protect them.

"Myrtle?? Is that you?" Emma asked as she stepped in front of Regina, ready to protect her in the off chance that she was wrong. The woman only laughed in response.

"It is indeed me, but I'm known as Glinda," she replied in a sing-songy voice.

"The good witch of the North," Emma whispered, in shock from the revelation of Myrtle's true identity. Regina took hold of Emma's hand and stepped up beside her. 

"You're the one we've been looking for. Why didn't you tell us?" Regina asked. Glinda turned and looked over to Regina and only then did her smile fade.

"Zelena knew you were both looking for me and recruited the help of my dear friend, Walsh, whom you know to be the Wizard of Oz. I fear of what she did to gain his alliance. I came to Oz to make sure he was all right. It was then that they trapped me in the form of an old woman. No one would believe who I really was, so there was no way to be released. I had to hope that there would be a way to escape. That you two could help me recover my powers so that I could help you defeat Zelena from taking over another realm. You freed me and for that, I thank you," Glinda lowered her head in thanks before her eyes fell to the two women's hands that were laced together in front of her. Her smile returned in full force.

"It's wonderful to see you both overcoming your differences to find love in one another," she spoke softly. Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean overcoming our differences?" Regina's confusion only brought surprise to Glinda's face as she made eye contact with Emma, whose wide-eyed look only confirmed what she was afraid of.

"You haven't told her who you are." One simple sentence caused Regina to pull away from Emma, letting go of her hand as she turned toward Emma accusingly. In those dark eyes where she saw love before, now there was only confusion and hurt from what she took to be a betrayal. 

"Haven't told me who you are? Emma, what is she talking about? What aren't you telling me? Who the hell are you?" At this point, Emma didn't know what to say. How could she explain herself at this point without losing Regina entirely. It wasn't possible. She didn't see a way. 

"I...am the Savior," Emma said softly, her eyes never leaving Regina's. The recognition in her eyes turned the confusion into anger. The change of emotion displayed in Regina's eyes only reminded Emma once more of yet another reason as to why she loved Regina so dearly. Even as the Evil Queen, her eyes gave her away.

"You're the product of true love. Snow and Charming," she growled as she stepped toward Emma with her finger pointed in her direction.

"You took me on this wild goose chase to keep me from creating the curse! They put you up to this to end me!"

"No, Regina, I-"

"You have no right to refer to me so informally. I want to hear nothing else from you. I'm returning to the Enchanted Forest to finish what I started!" she turned away and Emma quickly reached out to grab her arm. 

"Please, wait. Let me explain!" Emma begged, her heart pounding at the thought of losing Regina in this way. She couldn't bear the rejection and hatred in her eyes when Regina turned back to face her. She yanked her arm away from Emma's grasp and only then did a single tear drop from the corner of her eye.

"You don't get it, do you? Villains aren't the only ones who are cruel," she spoke in a shaken voice just as her hands came up to conjure a large amount of purple smoke. As the purple mist formed, it took over the area just long enough for Regina's body to disappear. Emma's heart felt as though it had been shattered. 

Turning her head back toward Glinda, her jaw clenched tightly. Why would she have done that? Before Emma could response, Glinda's shocked face turned into one of wicked pleasure. A laugh escaped Glinda's lips just as green smoke rose from the ground, revealing her true identity: Zelena. Emma's eyes widened as Zelena laughed.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You honestly thought I would make it that easy for you?" Emma pulled her sword instantly and pointed it toward her.

"What did you do with Glinda?!" Zelena only laughed.

"You honestly thought I would lock Glinda in a body where she could only be released through death? What would stop her from jumping off of the tower to get herself back? Trust me, darling. Glinda is the least of your concerns right now. With dear old sis now entirely vulnerable, thanks to you, I can finish what I've started and kill her."

"Not if I kill you first," Emma growled in response.

"Good luck with that, darling. The real question I have for you is who's going to get to her first? Cheers," Zelena shot her a wink. Emma ran forward with the sword just as the green smoke wrapped around Zelena's body and caused her to disappear only moments before Emma could get to her. They were both gone, leaving Emma standing there alone. 

"No!" she looked around and saw nothing but forest. She was alone with only the sound of the wind mingling with her own heavy breathing. Regina was gone and Zelena had a head start toward her. There was no way that she could lose Regina at this time. Emma looked down to the sword that she held in her hand. This was her father’s sword...the sword that he used to fight away anything that got between him and his true love. Now it was her turn to fight for the one that she loved. She had to save Regina and make it to her in time. 

It was then that a glimmer of light flickered through the trees. A shimmering gold flashed against her sword despite the thick branches and bushes that blocked the view. It was the yellow brick road in the distance. The one that they took from the portal to the Emerald City. Surely, that would get her back to the portal. The only question was...would she make it to the portal in time? Gripping the handle of her sword as tight as she could, Emma broke out into a sprint, her legs moving faster than she ever remembered running before. She had run so many times in her past, but this time was different. This time, she was running toward something rather than away from it. This time, she was running to Regina, and nothing was going to stop her.


	11. Chapter 11

How could she have not seen this coming? It was so foolish of her to think that she could once again open her heart to another person and everything work out in her favor. She was the Evil Queen and the only emotions she drew out of people were fear and anger. They hated her or were afraid of her...or both. Only an idiot would think that the look in Emma's eyes could have been love. Surrounded by purple smoke, Regina was thankful for the cover to help hide the tears that she was fighting so hard to keep from spilling. It wasn't worth it, right? Emma was only using her to help her parents. The Charmings. How could she not have seen this coming?

The back of her hand wiped away the tears threatening to spill against the corners of her eyes just as the purple smoke faded away from her. Before her, there was the door that they were walking to get to. Why hadn't they just poofed to the door the first time? Regina wanted to spend more time with Emma. How foolish was she to think that she could have lived in that moment even moments longer. It was her destiny to have her heart broken. Her mother signed that contract the moment she crushed Daniel's heart right in front of her. All Regina could do at this point was move forward with her plan to get rid of the happy endings. If anything, this just confirmed that she would never find her own happiness.

What was keeping her from running to that door? Leave Emma behind and close the portal. She stepped forward to the door and reached for the handle, but she couldn’t turn it. Why should she care? Let Emma find her own way home, if she could. There wouldn’t be a home for her to return to, if Regina’s plan went through. With her jaw clenched tight, Regina finally pushed herself to turn the knob of the door in front of her.

“Regina, wait!!” Emma’s voice echoed against the trees surrounding them as she ran at full speed toward Regina. The desperation in her voice was so thick that it caught Regina off guard. Her dark eyes turned and caught sight of Emma running so hard that she finally just collapsed on the ground before her. Regina turned toward Emma and stared down at her as she tried to catch her breath.

“I should enjoy the sight of you groveling in front of me, Miss Swan.” Regina attempted to throw sarcasm between them to keep Emma from seeing just how hurt she was at Emma’s betrayal. There was something inside of her that wanted closure. She wanted the truth, and she wouldn’t accept anything less.

“Please…l-let me…explain…” Emma said with panting breath, green eyes finally lifting to look at Regina. Regina’s arms folded across her chest and she stared down at her.

“Explain, then. I’m listening. And don’t you dare lie to me,” Regina warned with a voice that seemed to waver for only a brief moment. Emma finally leaned back with her hands on her thighs that burned from all of the running. Her moment’s hesitation only made Regina angrier, whose eyebrows arched with impatience.

“Well?”

“Give me a second! I can’t just poof across a mountain, Regina!” Emma snapped. Regina scoffed and shook her head, starting to turn toward the door when Emma pushed herself up and grabbed Regina’s arm gently to hold her back.

“Wait, wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just…don’t know how to explain all of this. It all sounds so crazy.” Emma touched her own brow just a little, a small habit that Regina noticed she seemed to do whenever she was struggling with her own emotions.

“Try me,” Regina replied, her voice flat as her hurt was starting to show across her face.

“I am Snow and Charming’s daughter. I should have told you, but I was afraid if I told you, you would never trust me.”

“You got that right.” Regina laughed sarcastically, and Emma’s eyes narrowed just a little.

“Can I finish?” There was a brief silence between them and Regina let out a small sigh, hand dismissively waving in front of her to make Emma continue.

“Your curse worked, Regina. You sent everyone to Storybrooke. Our son, Henry. He came to find me to help bring back all of the happy endings. We were enemies and fought, but in the end, we realized that there was one thing we had in common: Henry. We both loved him and wanted to make him happy. You…you were good. Your sister, Zelena, came and tried to destroy you. They…killed you, Regina. I came back in time to save you by destroying her before she had the chance to hurt you in the future. I thought I came back because Henry loved you. It’s only been these past couple of days that I realized I came back because…I do too…” the words poured out of her and Emma didn’t know how to stop them. She shouldn’t have told her all of this and yet, here she was disclosing every secret she’d felt.

“You…love me?” Regina asked quietly, her eyes softening once more, in the same way Emma always remembered they would when Regina’s walls would start to crumble.

“I do, which is why I have to destroy Zelena. I have to stop her now to save you. You have to trust me, Regina. I want to help you enact that curse so that we can be a family again.” Emma reached out to take Regina’s hand, squeezing it gently. Regina’s heart pounded in her chest as she looked at their hands, entwined at their sides. Could she trust her? Should she trust her? The look in Emma’s eyes when she professed her love could only be truth. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew when Emma was being honest. Right now, she was.

“How unbelievably touching,” Zelena’s voice dripped with disgust as she appeared before them. Both Emma and Regina turned rapidly to face her, Emma drawing her sword without hesitation. The blade pointed directly toward Zelena, which only brought a cackle from the witch.

“Do you honestly think you can defeat me? Oh, Emma. I gave you far more credit. Looks like you really are too much like your father Really, Sis. I’ll give you some family advice. You can do far better.” Zelena laughed once more and rested her hands on her waist. Gripping her sword tighter, Emma lunged forward with the sword, swinging the blade toward Zelena only to find her body dissipating into a puff of green smoke. To her left, Zelena reappeared once more.

“The only way to defeat her is to use light magic!” Emma growled as she stepped beside Regina. Regina’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked over toward Emma.

“You got any of that laying around? I’m called the Evil Queen for a reason,” she retorted as her gaze returned to Zelena standing before them. That was when it hit Emma. What had been keeping Regina from harnessing her light magic this time around, when it came so easily to her the first time? The first time she defeated Zelena, it was through love. Love of Henry. Regina needed to feel love once more in order to destroy her. Reaching her hand up, she rested her hand gently on Regina’s shoulder.

“Regina, I know you can do it. I believe in you,” she whispered softly, her green eyes locking onto Regina’s. Her head slowly turned to match Emma’s gaze, and there was that look once more. She had that look of total vulnerability in her eyes.

“You..do?”

“Of course. I love you,” Emma replied before she leaned in to press her lips against Regina’s for a gentle kiss. She felt that warmth wash over her at the touch of of their lips and couldn’t help but to smile as she pulled away. It was then that she saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eye before a piercing pain hit her side. Emma’s eyes dropped down to see a dagger lodged into her side with Zelena standing before her with a wicked smile on her lips.

“Oopsie,” Zelena said with a girlish giggle. Regina’s eyes turned to straight rage as she faced Zelena once more.

“Too bad you won’t live to regret that,” Regina growled as her hand came forward, lit with power as she slammed her fist against Zelena’s chest to send her flying back. Zelena fell against a nearby tree with her eyes wide as she froze in her place. The light that came from Regina was not her typical purple, but rather white.

“What?? It…it can’t be…” Zelena started to shake as the white light began to take over her once more. “Not again!”she shouted as the light overtook her entire body until she withered away into nothingness before them, leaving only a trail of green dust.

“Regina. You..d-did it..” Emma said softly as she pulled the dagger slowly from her side and let it fall to the ground. The moment she did, the pain rushed to her head and she dropped down to her knees as blood began to trickle out of the wound.

“Emma!” Regina immediately dropped down beside her. Her hand started down toward Emma’s side to examine the damage. At her touch, Emma winced slightly.

“Careful. That still s-stings..” She said with a small smile tugging on her lips, green eyes lifting up to Regina’s face. A look of determination took over Regina’s expression as her hand hovered over the bleeding injury. With her jaw clenched, she waved her hand over the wound slowly with her focus locked solely upon conjuring up magic needed to heal her. Fingers trembled slightly as she watched the white light emit from her palm once more, warmth cascading over Emma’s side as the cut slowly began to heal. As the pain started to subside, Emma could feel her body relaxing once more.

“Thank you,” she whispered with relief as she started to sit up. The blood that remained was only the stain on the shirt she wore and Regina couldn’t help but to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Immediately, Emma reached up to brush the single tear that fell, wiping it away before it streamed down her cheek.

“Regina, are you okay? Why are you crying?”  
“For a moment, I thought I’d lost you.”

“You didn’t though. You saved me.” Regina pulled away just slightly and shook her head.

“What if I couldn’t have? What if I had failed?”

“You didn’t. And you never will, as long as we’re together.” Emma leaned back in to brush a kiss against Regina’s lips. Regina’s hands came up to cradle Emma’s face between her palms, fingers caressing against her cheeks as the kiss slowly broke. Her eyes opened to meet Emma’s green ones and she smiled softly as their foreheads touched.

"Emma...I love you too," she whispered against her lips as a smile creeped up at the corners, causing her face to illuminate with happiness as slowly pulled back. Emma’s grin widened across her face.

“Then let’s get back to your castle and enact that curse before anything else happens. Then, we can be a family again,” Emma replied as she pushed herself up. Her hand reached out for Regina’s, who couldn’t help but to blush at the thought of finding some sort of happiness. Could that actually be in her future? Despite everything her mother did to stop her from finding love and giving up on what Tink claimed to be her true love, could she still even have that chance? Biting her bottom lip, she slowly reached out to take Emma’s hand in return.

“Do you promise?” She asked, hesitant to put her trust in anyone other than herself, but with hopeful green eyes staring back at her…how could she not? Emma seemed so sure of herself and of Regina that it would be impossible to doubt her.

“I promise. Let’s go home,” she whispered as she brought that hand up to her lips for a gentle kiss before pulling her away to lead her toward that portal before them. Her free hand moved to push the door open, revealing the gateway that placed them back into the Enchanted Forest. No falling through space and time; no leaping into a great abyss hoping that they find their home at the end of the darkness. It was a simple step right into their realm once more.

"Home," Regina said softly as her eyes stared out into the distance to see the castle that awaited her arrival once more. They set out to find light magic and destroy the Wicked Witch. Mission accomplished, she thought as they began their slow walk back toward the castle, hand in hand.

\-------------------------------

 

Meanwhile...deep within the dungeon walls…

 

 

Rumplestiltskin smirked through the shadows of his cell, feeling the presence of the Evil Queen once more. There was something different this time around. He could feel the change in the air and it presented to him….opportunity. Poor little Emma, come to rescue Regina from a terrible fate only to find herself in a much more dangerous predicament.

“It won't be long now,” he added as his gaze shifted to the shadows beside him, as if there were someone else there with him. Was he talking to someone else? Or did he have help that nobody knew about? The trick with Rumplestiltskin was that he always had a plan up his sleeve. This time, he could have not planned this one better himself. All he has to do at this point was sit back and watch the show as it all crumpled around him, with little to no effort on his part. This Savior was indeed a terrible one at that. The thought alone brought great amusement to him. Oh, if only they knew what lie ahead!

“Changing the past will only bring more consequences, dearie,” he muttered to himself before a wicked little cackle escaped his lips. His fingers wiggled against each other as he stared down the long corridor of shadows that only teased a little bit of light from the candles on the pathway. The darkness never bothered him; he relished in it. Right now, he was exactly where he wanted to be: front and center for the demise of the Savior at the hands of her now beloved queen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re sure about this? As soon as I enact the curse, you’ll be able to return safely?” Regina asked as they headed through the forest toward the castle that lay ahead of them. 

‘That’s my understanding,” Emma replied. Her head turned to look over toward Regina with a smile, but there was no smile resting upon Regina’s face. She looked worried and concerned, yet kept her typical stoic expression. If it weren’t for those eyes that Emma read so easily, she wouldn’t have thought anything about it. Emma slowly reached out and took hold of Regina’s hand with a smile.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Regina only laughed a little and shook her head, attempting to push a smile onto her face to hide the feelings she truly had.

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Regina answered, but Emma knew she was lying. Beyond her “superpower” that told her when people were lying, Emma knew Regina almost more than she knew herself. 

“You know, I can tell when you’re lying. Something’s going on. What is it?” There was a hesitation in Regina’s breath, and Emma knew why. Regina didn't want to be viewed as weak. She was a feared queen. Even if there was that part of her that wanted to be loved, much like Snow, she wanted the respect that came with someone being able to overcome their own fears and emotions. She parted her lips to speak, pausing only for a brief moment before she pushed herself to actually say the words she’d been thinking.

“I just…worry, I guess. I know who I am and happy endings just aren’t something that are usually in store for me. I just don’t want this to go awry. I don’t want this to be the last time that I ever see you. I don’t know how I would handle losing you.” Regina’s confession broke Emma’s heart. Behind the monster that everybody had always looked at her to be, all Emma saw was pain. Pain for a person who wanted nothing more than to love and be loved by another. That was taken from her and only tragedy was left in its place. Emma tugged on her hand to stop her from walking as she stepped up to her and placed her other hand against Regina’s cheek. Her green eyes locked onto Regina’s darker ones and she smiled. 

“Regina, I’m the Savior. It’s my job to bring back the happy endings, and that includes yours. It just works in my favor that your happy ending pairs with my own. I know how hard it is to have faith in yourself that things will work out in the end, so if you can’t have faith in that or in fate, then just have faith in me. I’m not going to lose you and I will find you. I will always find you. I promise,” she said softly as her forehead leaned in to press against Regina’s. Regina leaned in and pressed her lips to Emma’s for a tender kiss, lingering as long as she could before she finally nodded in agreement.

“I’ll have faith in you, Emma. I’ll work on the rest,” she replied jokingly before she pulled back. Emma went to reply, but a different voice interrupted them.  
“Well, it seems I certainly missed quite a bit on your little adventure,” Hook said with a small smirk tugging on his lips, but it didn’t meet his eyes. His hand remained in his pocket while the hook hung loosely at his side while he walked over toward them. Emma couldn't help but to blush just a little. She knew that Hook had feelings for her and had been attempting to pursue her, so she hated that he would have learned about this by stumbling upon them, rather than by her telling him. 

“Err, yeah. Listen, Killian...” Emma started, turning to face him, but he only waved his hook dismissively.

“Swan, it’s all right. I knew the feelings were there before you left. You came here for the same reasons that I followed you here. You care about Regina, and I can respect that. May not like it much, but I can respect it. Now, I say, we finish the mission and go home to save Your Majesty.” Emma only nodded and tucked a few strands that fell from her ponytail back behind her ear. She looked back to Regina who only smirked and tugged on Emma’s hand.

“You heard the man. Let’s get you two home so you can get back to me,” Regina replied softly before they started once more toward the castle. It wasn’t far from where they were, but Regina wasn’t the type to waste any time. With the flick of her wrists, purple smoke surrounded them, wiping them away from the forest and transporting them back inside her castle once more. As they reappeared, the smoke dissipated, revealing the great room they arrived in. Hook looked around and laughed under his breath, shaking his head. 

“Bit of a show-off, eh? Got something to compensate for?” He asked jokingly. Regina’s gaze shot toward him quickly.

“That’s adorable. I didn’t know you were a one-handed jester,” she replied, and Emma stepped in quickly.

“Okay, so let’s focus on the task at hand,” Emma started, only to receive a scowl from Hook. Immediately, she realized her pun.

“Oops. Sorry..”Emma bit down on her bottom lip just slightly before Hook focused on Regina once more. 

“So, how do you intend on enacting this dark curse I’ve heard so bloody much about?”

“I have a plan. Neither of you have to worry about it. It will work. I guarantee it,” Regina shot back. Hook’s eyebrow arched up and he shook his head, giving Regina a sarcastic smile when she glared at him for his lack of faith. 

“Sorry, love. Someone’s word means nothing to a pirate.” Emma finally stepped in to end the argument between them.

“If she said it’ll work, then it’ll work. Let’s do what we need to do and finish this before it’s too late.” With a huff, Regina rolled her eyes and walked away from them. 

“Regina, wait…” Emma stepped forward to follow, but Hook reached out to grab her arm.

“Swan, let her go. We need to talk,” he said as he pulled her to face him. Emma’s gaze lifted to look up at him. She’d expected him to look disappointed, perhaps even angry,, but the last thing she thought she’d see was genuine concern. His eyes were dark and worried, enough so that she found herself silent. What was he so worried with? 

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Emma? We weren’t supposed to change the past. You know that,” he said in a low voice as his hand continued to grip her arm. Emma pulled her arm from his grasp and stepped back.

“I didn’t plan this, Killian. It’s not like I anticipated any of this. I didn’t even know I felt like this, much less planned on doing anything about it. I’ll figure this all out. I always do. I’m the Savior, right?” She tried giving a half-hearted smile, hoping that it was cute enough for the topic to be dropped. Her attempt was entirely in vain. Hook shook his head and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

“And how many people are going to suffer from this? What about your family? Have you thought of them at all? And Henry? How is he going to handle all of this? How do you think your bloody parents will take all of this?” As much as Emma hated hearing it, she knew that Hook was right. This was insanity, and she knew it. There was no way of knowing what the repercussions would be when they returned to Storybrooke, but Emma was being stubborn. She wasn’t ready to let go of Regina. No, she couldn’t…wouldn’t give her up. They’d come too far for that. With her jaw clenched tightly, she balled her hands into tight fists by her side. 

“I will handle this. Trust me. This time tomorrow, we’ll be back to Storybrooke and I’ll fix whatever needs to be fixed.” She turned on her heel and moved away from Hook before he had the opportunity to stop her. There was a little bit of panic forming deep within her.. Something wasn’t right and she had a bad feeling about all of this. It didn’t make sense, but there was that gut instinct telling her that things weren’t going to be quite as simple as it may seem. 

 

The sun set slowly out into the distance over the trees filling the Enchanted Forest. Emma watched the ripples of the water surrounding the castle in silence. Hook’s words had lodged into her brain, refusing to give her any sort of reprieve. He was right. By changing the course of history, she had no idea what she would be walking back into when they returned to Storybrooke. Would Regina remember this? Could they live happily ever after? What would her family and the rest of the town think of the changes she’d made? Emma gripped her hands tightly as she leaned against the railing, jaw clenched tight.

“I’ve heard of people actually dying from thinking too hard. We wouldn't want that, would we?” Regina’s voice cut through every thought, pulling Emma instantly back to reality. She turned to face her, unable to hide the worry that plagued her eyes. The sight of those concerned green eyes caused Regina’s smile to fade away. 

"Emma, what's wrong? Please, tell me," she said softly as she stepped up to slide her arms around Emma’s waist. “You know you can tell me anything. We’re in this together.” Regina’s hands rested on the small of Emma’s back, fingers toying over the belt that held her sword by her side. With a soft sigh, Emma leaned forward and rested her forehead against Regina’s.

“I’m just…what if this changes the future? What if I return to the future and find that whatever I’ve changed while I’m here only destroys something else? I came here hoping to save you and didn’t intend for any of this. What if I ruined that by…” Emma stopped herself from speaking, biting down on her bottom lip. 

“By what? Out with it. Don’t hold back on my account,” Regina pushed with a small laugh.

"...by falling in love with you. Everybody has a one true love, right? So I find mine in a different time and then what? I return and hope that you’re the same true love? You love someone else back in my time, and what if all of that is ruined?” Emma could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes as the panic began to set in. She couldn’t lose Regina. Not again. Not now. Regina quickly lifted her hands to cup Emma’s face, her fingers caressing Emma’s cheeks to try and calm her down.

“Emma, my love. You have to breathe. We’re going to get through this together. I need you to be the strong one. You’re the Savior, remember?” Regina smiled ever so slightly to try and lighten the mood. She leaned in and pressed her lips gently to Emma’s lips, feeling the shaken breath against her own mouth. It was terrifying for both of them. What if Emma didn’t find her and she spent years alone once more, knowing that they could have done things differently? Brushing Emma’s hair back and tucking it behind her ear, Regina placed another kiss against Emma’s cheek, tasting the single tear that had snuck away and spilled onto her cheek.

“Tomorrow, I’ll enact the curse. You’ll find me in Storybrooke and we will right all of the wrongs together. We have to trust in that. It’s my turn to have faith in you,” she whispered. Emma knew that she couldn’t allow her fear of failing to stop them from finding their own happy ending. 

“I won’t fail us,” Emma replied softly as she sealed her promise to Regina’s lips. Her arms slowly circled around Regina’s body and she drew her closer to her. 

“I know.” Regina’s hands curled into Emma’s shirt, gripping her collar as she pulled Emma in for continued kisses. One by one, she placed lingering kisses to Emma’s lips with each one seeming longer than the last. When their lips pulled away from one another, Regina’s dark eyes opened to meet Emma’s once more. Those eyes always gave away everything. They both shared the fear that this was their last night together. How much fighting would they have to be together in this other realm? 

"Regi-" Emma started, but Regina's fingers came up to rest against her lips. 

 

“No more talking…” She whispered as her hands started to move over Emma’s shirt, tugging at each button on the way down. The v-shaped opening of the shirt widened as she moved, yet Regina’s eyes never left Emma's. This wasn’t like the first time where they were hungry and passionate for one another’s touch. This was a slow memorization of one another from the inside out. Each kiss and caress burned into their soul as their own personal brand…a brand that would connect them to one another forever. Every moan and whimper of their name echoed far within the depths of their hearts as the evening past by. They made love repeatedly until exhaustion forced them to sleep. As Emma’s eyes closed, her last thought remained a silent prayer that they could live in this moment forever.

“I love you…” She murmured in her sleepy state, arms tight around Regina’s body as it was curled into her. Regina’s eyes stared out of the window before them over the moon that hung just above the trees.

“I love you too, my Emma…” Regina replied with a soft crack in her voice. A tear strolled down her cheek onto the pillow beneath her as her hands rested on top of Emma’s forearms. She knew that by morning, Emma would wake to find nothing in the bed with her. Regina didn’t have the heart to start this curse with Emma there by her side. There was too much uncertainty, too much fear. As far as she knew, she could be giving up her happy ending with the killing of her favorite horse. Regina stared out of the window silently, watching as the moon moved through the sky as time ticked by. She remained still, relishing in the feeling of Emma’s embrace.

It ended all too soon with the sunrise slowly threatening. Hues of pink and orange began to shift the colors in the dark sky and she knew that it was time. Slowly rolling over once more, she gazed upon Emma’s peaceful face as she slept and smiled. Her heart ached, pain seeming to form from her chest and expand all the way to the tips of her fingers as they caressed Emma’s face.

“Please, Emma. Please find me. Save us. I love you…” She mouthed against Emma’s lips as she pressed the softest kiss against them. Then, with that, she slipped away from Emma’s body and snuck out of the bed. She tiptoed out of the room, put her clothes back on before heading directly toward the stables. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that it wasn’t going to be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma’s eyes slowly fluttered open, sunlight cascading through the windows onto a bed left empty where Regina’s naked body had once been. As the sleepy, blurred vision of the room started to sharpen, bringing her awake immediately. There was a sense of urgency that caused her heart to pound. Where was Regina? Typically, she would assume that everything was fine, but there was something inside of her that made her desperate to find Regina once more. Perhaps, she would blame it on the fact that whenever things seemed good, something would swiftly change that. The rug was always swept out from underneath her, and what would say that this time was different?

Emma shot up from the bed quickly, reaching for her clothes to throw on. Her shirt had hardly been slipped on before she had the door open to rush out.

“Regina!” She called out as she looked down either side of the empty halls. Her boots thudded against the carpeted ground as she moved rapidly through the castle. Guards only stared awkwardly at her as she moved from the top floor and down. Finally, she stopped to one of the guards, her hand gripping the shoulder of his armor.

“Where is the queen??” She asked firmly, intimidating the man almost instantly. He stepped back in surprise and found himself actually stuttering in response.

“Ah…uhh…”

“Out with it!”

“Sorry miss! Your majesty was seen heading toward the dungeons, miss!” He stammered out, falling back against the wall as she let go of him. Emma managed to mutter out a thank you before she was rushing toward the dungeons. She knew that Regina was in the dungeons for one reason and one reason only: Rumplestiltskin. Footsteps tapped against the stone steps as she moved down into the darkness. Muffled voices became louder the closer she moved toward Rumplestiltskin’s cell. Staying hidden in the darkness, her green eyes stared out to see Regina in front of him, angrily clutching a heart in her right hand.

“You said this would work! Rocinante was my best horse! My most prized steed!” She growled, demanding explanation. He shot off of his seat with his finger pointing in her direction.

“You stupid girl! Do you honestly think that the heart of a beast would suffice? This is the Dark Curse! The only thing that can enact a curse of this magnitude is true sacrifice!” He shot back without hesitation. Regina remained stunned into silence, speaking only after a few seconds. This time, her voice was much quieter.

“What do I do then?”

“The heart you must sacrifice is the heart that you love the most,” he replied, his smile widening as his green eyes slivered over toward the shadows in which Emma was hiding.

“Come on out, dearie. You’re going to love this next part,” he called out with his fingertips drumming together excitedly. Emma slowly stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Regina who turned toward her. Her heart pounded in her chest, and based on the expression on Regina’s face, she knew that hers wasn’t the only one. This was what she feared the entire time: this happy ending wasn’t going to come easily. Emma’s jaw tightened as she reached for Regina’s hand, fingers lacing to lock their hands together. Her green eyes remained hardened as she stared at Rumplestiltskin. He only giggled in reply, bouncing slightly on his feet as he pushed himself up to the bars holding him captive.

“You sacrificed your father to enact the curse before,” Emma said softly, certain that the revelation to Regina would hurt. The knowledge of her pain only broke her heart that much more. Her head turned toward Regina, meeting her gaze and confirming the ache in her heart as Regina’s eyes held the emotions Emma never wanted her to experience.

“My father?” Regina’s eyes glistened as the tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. Emma wanted nothing more than to kiss away every pain. If the words I love you would spare her and bring back happiness, they would be the only words she spoke. Alas, there was nothing she could do to alleviate the damage. Before she could speak, Rumplestiltskin piped in with a widening smile curling upon his lips.

“Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast. All magic comes with a price, dearie. You didn’t think you could change history without repercussion, did you? You see, the king was the necessary sacrifice. That is, until you came along and stole our dear Regina’s heart. He will no longer suffice. The only one who can now take his place as the sacrificial lamb for slaughter would be…well…you, dearie.”

“No! You’re lying!” Regina growled as she stepped in front of Emma, as if to protect her. Rumplestiltskin only smirked, making no movements behind the thick, prison bars.

"Am I? And why would I do a thing like that? Suit yourself, dearie. Your curse will not work without the heart of Miss Swan. Perhaps you should have thought about that.” He spoke in such a lackadaisical voice that the flicker of his hand seemed to solidify his claim.

“I won’t do it. I can’t.” Regina’s voice quivered as the tears spilled onto her cheeks. She turned toward Emma, gripping her jacket. “I can’t do it. Our future…it can be here, right? We can just start anew here. Say it, Emma. We can just stay here together. You and me. We can be happy,” she said softly, as if pleading to Emma would change the outcome. This time, Emma felt her own tears stinging her cheeks as her arms wrapped around Regina’s waist to draw her close.

“If you don’t enact this curse, our son will cease to exist. As will I. This is the only way,” she whispered as her forehead rested against Regina’s. Emma wasn’t afraid of dying. There was always a part of her that knew her role as The Savior would end up with her sacrificing her life at some point. What she hadn’t anticipated was dying when there was so much to live for. Her hand came up to cradle Regina’s neck, holding her close as the tears fell to the ground between them.

“Always so overdramatic!” Rumplestiltskin sighed loudly and fell against the bars to catch their attention. When they looked over toward him, he reached into his vest pocket to retrieve a small vial of golden liquid, showing only a hint of color in the glowing amber that glistened against the faint fire lighting the dungeon.

“What is that?” Emma asked, keeping her arms protectively around Regina.

“It has many names, but you would know it as a forgetfulness potion. All Regina has to do is drink it, and her memories of you are gone. All is returned to as it was,” he replied with a grin as he held it out. When Emma went to reach for it, he pulled back quickly.

“Do not misunderstand me, Miss Swan! I don’t give magic without a price. For this potion, you will owe me a favor in the new realm. To be collected at my discretion. You cannot refuse whatever it is I ask for. Do you agree to these conditions?” He asked, tongue excitedly running over his teeth. He was far too excited for this deal, and it was a deal they could not refuse. Emma reached out and snatched the potion from him.

“Fine. You’ve got yourself a deal,” she mumbled with a scowl upon her face. He only grinned and held his hand out once more. This time, he held a wand toward her.

“Good. Then you will need this wand to return home, Miss Swan. Only a wielder of magic can open the portal to take you home. If you can figure it out before the Dark Curse is enacted, then you can go home. Who knows? Maybe you’ll have a chance with Your Majesty after all. May I remind you both, however, that you’re running out of time,” he said sarcastically before stepping back into the shadows. He would not help any further. Emma held the wand and potion. They had the solution they needed for right now. God only knows what she would have to do in the future, but she kept telling herself…it would be worth it.

“There has to be another way,” Regina started, but Emma shook her head.

“There isn’t, sweetheart.”

“I can’t just…forget about you. I don’t want to. What if I never remember? What if you can’t find a way to bring me back to you?” These were questions that Emma was already asking herself, but what other options were there? Emma’s hand came up to tuck a few strands of Regina’s hair behind her ear.

“I will. I won’t lose you, Regina. I’m going to find you. I’m going to find a way to make you remember me, this. Us. This is our only chance. I love you and I have to trust that our love is going to be enough. Can you do this too?” Emma asked as she locked eyes with Regina once more. This could be the last time those eyes look back at her with love and affection. Could she bear it, being around her without being able to touch her…kiss her…?

“I can do it. For you,” Regina said softly as she stepped in to press her lips against Emma’s. The kiss lingered and the two clung to one another for those brief seconds, losing one another in the kiss that ended all too soon.

"I have to go. I have to get Hook and get back to the portal before the curse is enacted. We don’t have much time,” Emma’s voice trembled. Everything in her being wanted to stay wrapped in Regina’s embrace. Her muscles ached, begging to hold on though she forced herself to let go. Her hands squeezed Regina’s as she took a step back from her, still wanting so desperately to hang on. Regina pulled her back once more for a final kiss, her lips crushing against Emma’s and lingering as long as she possibly could. The kiss broke and Regina whispered against Emma’s lips.

“No matter what happens. This was all worth it. You brought me back to life again. You made me believe in love again. Thank you, Emma. For showing me that I do have a happy ending somewhere out there. With you.”

“I love you, Regina. I love you so much. I’m going to find a way to bring your memories back. We’ll be together again. I promise…” If it weren’t for Regina, Emma wouldn’t have found the strength to let go. Regina pushed her out of her arms, which as the only way she could let go.

“I love you. Now, go, before I lack the strength to give you up.” Regina’s arms wrapped around herself tightly, keeping her eyes on Emma’s. Neither of them took their eyes off of each other as Emma walked backwards, heading to leave the castle. Even as her body turned in the shadows, Regina watched on, unable to hold back the tears of loss. Would she ever truly find a happiness that wasn’t torn from her? She had to wonder what she’d done to make fate hate her so much.

With trembling hands, she pulled the cork off of the vial. With just a small mixture of potion, all of this would be gone. The only comfort she gave herself was in the knowledge that while she wouldn’t remember it, Emma would be out there, fighting to bring her back. With a shaky breath, she threw the vial back and drank it, the sweet liquid sliding down her throat. Memories of Emma’s kisses, laughter and touch melted away, bringing back only the cold memories of loneliness and bitterness.

“Why is my face wet? Why am I even down here?” She growled to herself as her hands came up to wipe away the tears. There was no time for this. It was time to finish this blasted curse if it was the last thing that she did. Her hatred for Snow returned, fists clenched by her sides as she started out of the dungeons. Daddy Dearest would be her next stop.

 

Emma ran as fast as she could, rushing out of the castle with the wand in her hand. Her heart broke the further from Regina she got, which made her breathing erratic. As she got out into the woods, Emma allowed her sobs to escape. There was nobody to hear her cries. So she thought.

“Swan?” Hook’s concerned voice broke through the sobs, catching her off guard. Emma slowed down from running, turning to see him standing there with Marion. They both stepped out from behind the tree. Hook made his way up to her and she immediately fell into his arms, crying against his shoulder.

“Love, what happened?” He asked, hand petting the back of her head over her blonde hair.

“You…were right. I c-changed everything. Regina…had to take a forgetfulness potion. She d-doesn’t remember me…anymore…” She tried to calm down to speak, but some of her words were caught in the midst of her cries while the others tried to push the pain away to rise above it as she had done so many times before.

“I’m sorry, Swan. What can I do?” He asked as he pulled back to see her face, wiping away the tears staining her cheeks. She shook her head and stepped back. It was then that she heard the thunder. Turning to look toward the castle, she saw the purple smoke rising from the top of the Queen’s castle and she knew that the Dark Curse had begun.

"We need to get back to the portal. We have to go back before the curse comes over us. Come on,” she said as she pushed past them both. Marion turned toward Emma and reached for her arm.

“Wait. I want to come with you guys. Can I? I have nothing here. I can’t stay here and fall under this curse. Please?”

“Fine. Let’s go,” Emma replied as she ran back toward the portal. The purple smoke darkened the sky around them and the three of them only ran faster. They were running out of time. Should the smoke reach them before the portal, Emma would cease to exist. Henry. All of Storybrooke. Gone in an instant. She couldn’t let that happen. Her hand extended forward with the wand, remembering the training Regina had given her in the past. Think of love…light. Emma thought of her moments with Henry, with Regina. She would return to Storybrooke and find a way to bring the memories back. They would be a true family...if it was the last thing she did.

The determination brought a white light from the wand as the portal opened before them, drawing them closer.

"You sure this is gonna work, Swan?" Hook called out, staring at the vortex forming before them. Emma gripped the wand and shook her head.

“Not really, but it’s this or die, so. Let’s do this!” She turned to see the dark purple smoke nearing them second by second. Pushing Hook and Marion forward, she leapt immediately after them, into the portal that once again sent them swirling into nothingness. Falling, falling, falling until eventually a firm ground broke their fall. Their bodies landed with a loud thud and a large abrupt stop as they landed against the concrete.

“Are we..home…?” Emma asked as her eyes lifted to find themselves on the streets of Storybrooke. It was nighttime, and Emma could only hope that it was the night before everything happened.

“Aye...” Hook whispered as he looked around the town once more, clearly wondering the same thing.

“What is this place?” Marion asked as she pushed herself up, starting to brush herself off.

“Storybrooke. Come on. Let’s find everyone,” Emma said as she turned in the direction of Granny’s. She was certain that they would all be there. Boots thudded upon the concrete road as they rushed onward toward the small, busy diner. The lights became closer and brighter as they hurried toward the restaurant.

As they stepped through the gate, Emma hesitated, eyes staring through the blinds of the windows. Her eyes fell on Regina who stood there with Robin’s arms around her. Immediately, jealousy and wrath seethed through her. She wanted nothing more than to run him through with her sword, which was obvious as she reached for the handle of her sword. Hook rested his hook on top of her hand and shook his head.

“Don't, Swan. Remember, we don’t know what changed around here yet, aye?” He said softly, knowing she was being unreasonable. He nodded toward the door. As the three of them walked up to the door, Hook stepped in first with Marion close behind him. Mary Margaret was the first to see them.

“Where have you two been?! We’ve been worried sick! It’s been a few hours since we’ve seen or heard from either of you!” She started toward Emma, but Emma could only look at Regina. Regina pulled herself out of Robin’s arms, eyes locked on Emma’s. The potion worked…based on her eyes that held only a mild liking for Emma, she could see that the love…was not there. It was then that Robin’s voice broke through the crowd.

“Marion??” His voice cracked as he recognized his wife immediately. Rushing toward her, he opened his arms to take her in his embrace. Marion instantly ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Robin! I thought you were dead! I thought I would never get to see you again!” She cried. Roland recognized her right away and ran toward her.

“Mommy!” He shouted as he flung himself to her legs. The realization of who Marion was hit Emma and Regina at the same time. Emma’s heart sunk. Shit. How was she going to explain herself? Regina turned her head and looked directly at Emma. The tears were forming, only this time, it wasn’t for Emma. They were for the pain she was about to endure in losing Robin to his wife.

“You did this?” Regina asked, a snarl in her voice.

“Regina, I-“ Emma stopped, unsure of what to say. I love you? I want you to be with me? Regina would think her insane if she spoke the truth. Before she could say much else, Regina held up a hand and shook her head.

“I thought you were better than this Miss Swan. I expected this from Snow, but not from you,” Regina said, unable to hide the hurt in her voice. The pain caused an ache in Emma’s heart, knowing that she couldn’t fix it as desperately as she wanted to. Emma reached out to touch Regina’s arm, but she pulled away quickly and shook her head. With that, she stormed out of the diner. Emma rushed out behind her, but Regina was already disappearing into a poof of purple smoke.

“Regina wait! I-“ she’d started to try and stop her, but it was useless. The queen had already made her exit.

“I…love you…” She whispered softly, knowing that her confession fell on deaf ears. Finding a way to get Regina’s memories back wasn’t going to be easy. There had to be a way and Emma would die trying. She wasn’t going to give up on her true love. After all, Regina was her true love. Stepping forward to head toward Regina’s mansion, she felt an a hand on her arm. Turning to see David standing behind her, he squeezed her shoulder gently.

“Give her some time.” He was right…even if Emma didn’t want to admit it. Regina would need time to forgive her and move past this. And Emma would wait. She’d wait as long as she had to.

Emma knew she would find a way to make Regina Mills fall in love with her. Again. All she had to figure out was how.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Regina, please. I know you’re in there.” Emma stood at the door that led to Regina’s office. She knew that Regina was there, and yet she was met with silence. It had been almost a week since her return from the past, since she’d last felt Regina’s embrace. Every night plagued her with loneliness and only the empty pillow beside her offered any warmth or comfort. The days had been worse, with everyone seeming content with giving Regina space to be alone. Emma had no one to confide in who would understand what was happening. 

As time passed on, Emma found that she hadn’t just missed the intimacy she had with Regina in the Enchanted Forest, but she also missed her friend from Storybrooke. Whether they had wanted to admit it or not, they shared a bond that Emma lacked with everyone else. It was as if they were the only ones who saw the world as it was: not in black and white, good and evil, but as a gray, blurred world where good and evil was only a matter of perspective. Despite the silence that greeted Emma in the mayor’s office, she couldn’t help but to feel close to Regina once more. Even if a door stood between them. Emma just had to find the right way to express herself, which, unfortunately, was not her forte. 

“I…I’m sorry…” She whispered just barely loud enough to be audible. Her hand reached up and rested against the door, feeling the cool glass of the window against her fingertips. There had to be something she could say that would break through the barrier between them. 

It was harder now that she had changed the past. What Emma hadn’t expected was to have changed Robin’s plans for killing Regina. With Marion having chosen to come back, the plot against Regina had changed. It seemed now that the man was actually torn between Marion and Regina. To accuse him of anything otherwise would make her look suspicious. All Emma could do now was…play along and hope to find a way to make everything right again.

“I didn’t know who she was, Regina. You have to believe me that I would never intentionally try to sabotage your happiness.” I love you, she thought, but this was neither the time or place to admit that. Her forehead rest gently against the glass. Open the door, Regina. Let me see you, she silently begged. Even just a glimpse of the woman she loved so dearly would have curbed the ache that resided in her chest, but she was met only with more silence. 

“I’m the Savior, Regina. I promise, I’m going to bring back all of the happy endings. Including yours.” Ours. Emma’s hand pushed away from the glass only to clench into a fist at her side. She would have preferred standing at that door than being anywhere else in the town, but she couldn’t. There were too many responsibilities that still clung to her. Plus, someone had to be strong for Henry. He was equally as worried and the last thing he needed was more concern.

“You know where to find me if you change your mind,” she said softly before turning away from the door, boots thudding on the tile ground as she slowly exited the mayor’s office. As she reached the doorway, a body slammed immediately into her, knocking her back a few steps. Her green eyes lifted up to the one who had bumped into her, but his voice gave himself away before her gaze came into focus.

“Emma! I’m so sorry. Are you all right?” Robin’s voice echoed in her ears, developing a rage that boiled from the pit of her stomach. While no one else knew about it, all Emma could see before her was the man that tried to kill Regina. Her eyebrows furrowed as she fought the urge to pull her gun from the holster and put a bullet between his eyes.  
“I’m fine. What are you doing here?” She asked, hands clenching by her sides.

“I came to see Regina. Is she here?” 

“I…I don’t know…” Emma wanted to maintain the barrier between him and the door, but could no longer justify it. Robin stepped past her and walked to the door. It took everything inside of her not to fight him. Was this the punishment she had to bear? Being the only one to remember the satisfaction on his face as Regina died in her arms? Clenching her jaw tight, her hands curled into fists by her side as he knocked gently on the door.

“Regina, it’s me. It’s Robin. Can you open the door please?” He, too, was met with silence. There was a moment of satisfaction in Emma’s heart, knowing that he, too, could not pull her out of the room.

‘I need to talk to you. I…talked with Marion. I told her that I couldn’t go back to what we were. I’ve already made my life with you and that’s what I’m choosing. I choose you, Regina.” Emma’s heart sank. It just seemed to get worse, didn't it? In a matter of moments, she heard shuffling behind the door. The door was opened with Regina standing on the other side, staring at Robin incredulously. 

“But, Roland..” Regina said softly, trying to make sense of it all. 

‘Roland will understand that his father couldn’t and wouldn’t give up on love,” he smiled and reached for her. Regina fell easily into Robin’s embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He was choosing her. Her happy ending was here and wasn’t ruined after all. 

As she stood there being held, her dark eyes lifted to see Emma standing there. Regina wanted to be angry with her for almost ruining her perfect relationship, and yet she wasn’t. It was always in Emma’s character to try and do the right thing. That was one thing she took after her family on, a flaw that would always inherently be there and receive praise. Tonight, however, there was a different look on Emma’s face. It wasn’t relief that she hadn’t destroyed her relationship with Robin. It was…pain. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Emma be sad? Pulling away from Robin for a moment, she started toward Emma. 

“Emma? Look, I d-“ Regina started, but Emma cut her off.

“I’m..really happy for you, Regina. I gotta go.” 

“Wait.” Regina stepped forward, but was pulled back by one of Robin’s arms as it wrapped around her waist from behind. Emma’s eyes dropped to the arm and then back up to Regina’s face.

“We can talk later. I have to go,” Emma’s urgency in her voice caused alarm to arise in Regina as Emma turned quickly into the hallway. She didn’t pause, hesitate or even slow down. Emma had to leave before Regina caught the sight of the tears forming in her eyes, though it was already too late for that. Seconds before she turned and disappeared, Regina caught the glistening of tears forming in her eyes and felt curiosity’s sting. What was going on?

Emma offered no explanation. Boots thudded rapidly on the ground as she rushed outside and headed toward her house own the street. It felt as though her heart were being ripped from its chest, and there was no relief for this pain. She was met only with the ache of Regina’s absence and the reminder that those days between them were quickly becoming a distant memory that would only exist in the forefront of her own mind. Quickly, she wiped at the tears that dropped onto her cheeks and walked faster out of fear that Regina would have followed her.

 

There was a soft scent of clean laundry and forest, mingling with a hint of roses. Regina could feel hands gliding over her body as if it knew exactly what places to touch. She was on fire with desire and want, lost in the gentle caresses over her naked body. A soft moan echoed in her ears, and she had been so focused on the one on top of her that she was almost surprised the moan came from her own lips. When her hands reached up to grip the body above hers, Regina found that the body pressed against her own was one equally as soft and curvy as her own. Her eyes opened slowly to find Emma staring down at her with a soft smile curling upon her lips. Bright green eyes matched her own in desire and love as they remained tangled in each other’s arms, naked with only a soft candlelight to tease at a hinted view. 

“I love you,” Emma whispered before she leaned in to press her lips against Regina’s. Before their lips touched, Regina’s eyes opened rapidly, waking her from the dream she had been having. It was the middle of the night and Regina lie curled within Robin’s arms. His slow breathing trickled onto the back of her head as he slept. Her heart pounded hard inside of her chest, leaving Regina almost breathless. What was it that she had dreamt? Why did it feel so real? 

Lowering her eyes down to the hands resting on the front of her stomach, she let her own hands rest on top of them. Fingertips lightly brushed against the inside of Robin’s arm, over the lion tattoo. This was her true love. That’s what she had been told, and that’s what she was led to believe. There was proof of it and her fingers were touching that proof right then. Why, then, did she feel so…empty? Before Emma’s visit to the Enchanted Forest, she was content to continue living her life the way that it was. Now, she was oddly dissatisfied. 

Clenching her jaw, her dark eyes slowly lifted up toward the window that gave way to the moonlight shining into the room. Did this have something to do with why Emma was so sad? Would Emma have any reason why she was dreaming such intimate moments? How could she even admit to Emma that she was having such dreams about her? How could she admit that to anyone? 

“You all right, love?” Robin’s sleepy voice broke through her thoughts as she turned her head to see his sleepy, concerned face. She was frightened to admit that his face wasn’t the one she’d wanted to see just then. Forcing a soft smile onto her face, she gave his hand a squeeze.

“Yes. Just had a weird dream is all.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“No. Not at all. I hardly remember much of it anyway,” she replied quickly. Usually, Robin would have pursued this further, but sleep overtook him. With a nod of his head, he closed his eyes and landed back against his pillow. Regina relaxed the moment his arm loosened around her. Thank God. She did not want to have to explain this to him. She could barely explain it to herself. Nestling her head against her pillow, Regina closed her eyes once more and attempted to go back to sleep. She would deal with all of this tomorrow.

 

“Mom. What’s going on?” Henry was never the type to beat around the bush…Emma would give him that much. She’d been standing at the kitchen counter sipping her coffee quietly while lost in thought, which clearly was a dead giveaway to her incredibly observant son. Nevertheless, she attempted to play dumb.

“What? Can’t a girl just drink her coffee without something going on?” She shrugged and met his gaze. No dice. The kid wasn’t buying it. 

“Mom. Come on. I can tell when something is eating at you. You can tell me. It’s us against the world, remember?” Henry prodded, coming around the other side to stand beside her. There was something in those green eyes staring back at her that just crumbled her defenses. The wall she built up around herself came tumbling down around her when Henry was involved. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she placed her coffee mug back down onto the counter.

“You know, kid. I wish you weren’t growing up so fast. There are a lot of things that I wish I could spare you from. Even if just for a little while longer.” Emma lifted her eyes to their surroundings, looking for her parents. The last thing she wanted to do right now was get David and Mary Margaret all worked up over this.

“Don’t worry. They already left for the day. It’s just us. What is it? Out with it already!” Henry smiled playfully while nudging Emma’s shoulder. 

“Okay, okay. I’m…I’m in love.” Henry’s eyes widened in shock.

“Is it Hook? No offense, Mom, but I think you could do better,” he started and Emma frowned, shaking her head. 

“No! It’s not Hook. Why does everybody always think that?”

“Well, he’s always pursuing you…”

“That doesn’t mean I’ll change my mind. I said no, and meant it. You remember that, Henry. If a girl isn’t interested, let it go. I mean that,” she said firmly with a finger pointed toward him. Henry’s hands shot up in surrender. 

“Whoa, Mom. Relax. We’re talking about you right now. Not me.” 

“Right. You’re right. I’m sorry.” Emma let out a soft sigh and raked a hand through her blonde hair before she dropped onto one of the bar stools. 

“Who is it, Mom?” Henry pushed as he followed to take a seat beside her. She wasn’t getting out of this one. Not one bit.

“It’s…Regina.” Emma’s confession only made Henry’s expression look more lost than before. 

“What about her? Wait. Whoa. Waaaaait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. You’re in love with MOM?” His eyes suddenly widened in shock, mouth dropping open. Clearly, he had not mastered subtlety yet. Emma laughed just a little, moreso in surprise that this was actually happening rather than finding something humorous. 

"Yeah, kid. It’s mom.” She genuinely had no idea what his reaction to the news would be. Would he be upset about it? Indifferent, perhaps? What she didn’t expect was to see the smile widening across his face. For a moment, he simply stared at her in silence with a bright grin. 

“Henry, you look like you just won a free Xbox or something. Stop staring at me like that and just say something,” she said with her eyebrows furrowing just slightly. 

“Sorry! Sorry, that’s just…really great. I kind of always wondered…” 

“Wait a sec. Wondered what?”

“About you and Mom.”

“Me and Regina? How could you have wondered that?”

“Oh, come on, Mom. It’s not that crazy of a thought. The two of you have always had some weird connection to one another. Even from day one, I noticed a difference. Maybe that’s not what you two thought, but it’s more apparent than you think. Even before all of this, you guys cared about each other more than just average friends. Think about it. You really think that Mom was the most upset about Robin’s wife being brought back?”

“Well…yeah.”

“No. She was more upset that you brought her back. That you hurt her.” Emma sat back and straightened, thinking back on the look in Regina’s eyes when she realized that it had been Emma who brought Marion back. The hurt in her eyes made Emma’s chest ache once more, causing her to slump over just slightly.

“I guess, I just was so caught up in the pain of losing her. I didn’t think about that,” she said softly, looking down at her hands that toyed with a string from her shirt.

“Mom. We’re gonna get her back.”

“Kid, no. She’s happy with Robin. Hook was right. I changed the past and now this is the reality that we’re living in. I can’t bear to see her hurt again. Not by me, and not for my own selfishness. I’m the Savior, remember?” 

“She thinks she’s happy with Robin, because she doesn’t know what she could have with you. Trust me. Robin’s not good for her. I don’t know what it is, but I can feel it. He’s not going to make her happy. Not like you will. Besides, I want you both to be happy. We’re a team, remember? We just need a code name.”

“Another code name?”

"Yeah! Operation...Bald Eagle.”

 

“Operation Bald Eagle? What the hell kind of name is that?”

“Bald eagles mate for life! They find each other and are there until the end.”

“Bald eagles, huh?” Henry nodded with that typical proud, cheesy green spreading across his face.

“Yep. I like it. It’s decided. Operation Bald Eagle starts now!” He nudged her shoulder and pushed himself off of the chair, reaching for his bagged lunch before slinging his backpack onto his shoulder.

“Have a good day at school, kid. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Like go after the love of my life? Don’t worry. I won’t. I’ll be too busy helping you do that,” he teased as he headed toward the door, letting it slam shut behind him. Emma remained by the counter with her coffee in hand. Maybe it was just having time with her son, but there was a little bit of warmth she’d felt since her return from the past. Suddenly, things didn’t seem so dim. She actually had…hope. Hope that maybe Henry was right and she still had a chance to win her back. 

"Operation Bald Eagle,” she whispered to herself with a small laugh before setting the mug down into the sink. If she was going to try and win Regina back, then she couldn’t waste any time. She’d start today. Getting out of her pajamas might help with that. With a new bounce in her step, she headed toward the bedroom. 

Today was a new day with new possibilities.


	15. Chapter 15

With a brown bag in hand, Emma stared up at the mayor’s house. The large white structure with pillars and a well-manicured yard intimidated her a little more today than it usually did. Would this work? Would this go well at all? The last time she saw Regina, which hadn’t been long ago, she was running away from her before Regina could stop her. It was an awkward exit, for sure, but at the time, Emma went right up to her fight-or-flight moment and did the latter. She was back for round 2. Regina was her true love and she knew it. There just had to be a way to show that to her. Lunch never was a bad place to start, right? Just then, her phone buzzed in the pocket of her tight-fitting jeans. Emma reached down into her pocket and pulled the phone out, only to see that it had been a text message from Henry. 

You’re the daughter of Prince Charming, and you’re more like him than you know. Go get her. 

Emma couldn’t help but to smile a little to herself. “Thanks kid,” she whispered as she pushed the phone into her pocket. Okay, it was time to do this thing. No more fooling around. With a deep breath, she walked right up to the door and, before she could talk herself out of it, pressed the doorbell button. 

Ding, dong! 

A few moments went by and Emma could feel her heart pounding faster by the minute. Maybe she hadn’t thought this through. What if Robin answered the door instead? What if she wasn’t alone? It was right then and there she realized that she had no exit strategy whatsoever. This…could be bad. Yep, bad idea. Turn around, Emma. Forget about it, she thought. Emma quickly turned around and started down the steps when she heard the door swing open. 

“Emma??” Regina’s voice sounded so alert that it caused Emma to stumble off of the bottom step, and had it not been for one of the bushes on the side of the walkway, she would have found herself falling onto the brick rather than against the prickly leaves. 

“Ow! Whoa! Regina!” She straightened herself up and brushed the sharp little pains aside. Clearing her throat, she took a step toward her. God, Regina looked beautiful in her black skirt with red button-down blouse. Regina’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before her face went entirely emotionless once more. Emma hated it when she did that. It made it damn near impossible for her to know what she was thinking. 

“What do you want, Miss Swan?” Regina asked, eyebrow arching as she gripped the door with one hand. Miss Swan. Now that she had become accustomed to hearing Regina call her by her first name, it almost pained her to hear Miss Swan in its place. Little did she know that Regina was holding on to every ounce of reality to keep herself from falling back into the dream she’d had the night before. 

“Uhh…well, I thought you might be hungry. Granny’s was cooking up grilled cheese sandwiches today,” Emma replied with a hopeful smile. Despite Regina’s desire to maintain professionalism between them, she couldn’t help but to feel her heart soften at the kind gesture. 

“You eat like a child,” Regina said with her lips turning upwards before she took a step back to let Emma walk in. Emma bit down on her bottom lip for a moment before she hurried up the steps and slipped inside. Turning to face Regina as she stepped through the doorway, Emma’s eyes lowered just slightly to Regina’s face. 

“I’d like to think that it’s one of my more endearing qualities,” she whispered with a playful wink before she stepped through. At the nearness of Emma’s body and a wink on top of it, Regina felt her heart skip for a moment. What in the hell was going on with her? This didn’t make any sense! 

“If you say so, Miss Swan.” 

“Emma.” The seriousness in Emma’s voice surprised them both and she quickly softened her tone. “I prefer Emma,” she added in a soft voice before looking away. Regina, who had just closed the door behind her, tucked a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear and stepped forward. 

“All right, Emma. This way,” Regina replied, unable to keep the smile from touching her lips. Why was she so hellbent on Regina calling her by her first name? Did it really matter that much? There was a firm flicker in the green eyes that stared back at her…a look she knew not to question, particularly when it was something this trivial. 

Regina’s heels clicked on the marble floors as she made her way through the foyer toward the stairs that would lead to her office. Emma followed close behind, being sure to stay behind her as they climbed the stairs. Emma couldn’t help it; the view was too wonderful for her to pass up. A large grin widened upon her lips as she watched Regina take each step with a swish to each side before she realized that Regina was already a handful of steps above her. Emma’s pace quickened slightly, taking two steps at a time to keep up until they reached the top. 

“So, uhh…you’re just here, by yourself? Working?” Emma asked, her green eyes shifting around a bit to catch any sight of company, particularly that annoying woodsman. 

"I am. I needed some time for myself, so Robin went off to meet up with his merry men,” she said as she pushed the office door open, holding it for Emma to come inside. 

“Oh. Well, if you need some time for yourself, I don’t want to intrude on that. I can go,” Emma stopped and turned as if to leave, but Regina’s hand came out and grabbed her forearm quickly to stop her. 

“No, don’t.” The sudden grip on Emma’s arm caused them both to freeze for a moment. Emma’s eyes widened in pure surprise and Regina was just as quick to let go of her arm. “I…don’t want you to go, Emma. After all, you did bring me a grilled cheese,” she added with a playful roll of her eyes and a smile curling on her lips before she walked back into the office. Emma gave a sheepish grin and followed her inside. 

“It’s a damn good grilled cheese too.” 

"I'll be the judge of that one, thank you very much." Regina's sass purred on each word and Emma found herself struggling to keep her heart from pounding in her chest. Oh, how she'd wanted so badly to blurt out everything. Wouldn't that be easier? How many times had she watched a movie with Henry and brought up the point that communicating their feelings would have spared so much heartache in the end? If that was the case, then why wasn't she able to do it now? She hadn't anticipated such...fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of losing her all over again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
"You did what?! You jest!" 

"I'm not, I promise. I'd never lie. You asked what the craziest thing I'd done in my younger years, and that was it. I didn't have the money to pay for the pizza I'd ordered, so I figured if I just open the door naked, he'd be so shocked that he wouldn't charge me." 

"Did it work?" 

"It totally worked. He stood there staring at me as I reached out and grabbed the pizza from his hands and slammed the door shut." Emma laughed and shrugged a little. "No big deal. Just a little random Wednesday night nudity, right? Besides, it helped to manage the situation in my favor," She joked, enjoying the sound of Regina's laughter. 

"Is that what you were doing with me then?" Regina asked, dark eyes twinkling in amusement. Would Emma remember? Emma's head tilted slightly, her eyes narrowing. 

"What do you mean?" 

"When we first met. I showed up to Granny's and you opened the door with no pants on. Were you trying to manipulate me then?" She playfully wiggled seductive eyebrows in Emma's direction, her grin widening with her question as Emma's eyes widened. 

"Oh! I did answer the door without pants on that day, didn't I?" She bit that bottom lip ever so slightly. Regina's eyes lowered to those lips, recalling the day she opened the door wearing that white tank top and red underwear. Even then, when she hated Emma with every fiber of her being, she couldn't help but to admire her physique. The woman was stunning then, and even more so now. 

"You did. Were you hoping I'd give you something freely?" Emma smirked and crossed her legs with ease. "If I recall correctly, you did bring me apples," she replied with a wink. 

"I'll remember that next time, Emma, if you open the door like that again," Regina laughed and responded to the wink with one of her own. 

"Please do," Emma responded with a soft whisper. Good God, was she actually flirting with Regina? And was Regina flirting back? Surely, she wasn't imagining this. 

The grilled cheese sandwiches were long gone, and the two of them sat comfortably on either side of the desk, both determined to keeping that desk between them. That was for the best, wasn't it? It was safe to keep that desk between the two of them. This would keep things simplified, and right now they both needed simple. It was just then that Emma reached for her own root beer and twisted the cap off of the bottle. Her eyes lifted to watch as Regina lifted her own bottle up, but the regal woman hesitated in opening her own drink. A tiny smirk curled Emma's lips upwards as she offered her own untwisted bottle to Regina. 

"Don't ruin your pedicure," she teased jokingly, Emma's green eyes warm and playful. Regina shot a defensive look that quickly transitioned into amusement as she snatched the open bottle and traded it out for the unopened one. 

"I won't dignify your joke with a response," Regina responded, taking a long sip of her root beer instead, but her eyes stayed locked on Emma's face. Why couldn't Regina get that dream out of her mind? The last thing she needed was for Emma to ever think that she had a leg up on Regina and could hold something like this over her head. They were friends, but there was a part of Regina that needed to have more control. There was nothing wrong with making sure she kept that protective wall around her for a little while longer. It's not like Regina was used to having friends...especially ones that she dreamt about. Ones whose tight jeans made her notice the athleticism of her legs as she shifted in her seat in the chair across from her. Ones who ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach with a glance. Ones who seemed to be looking back at her with a similar swirl of familiar emotion: desire. Regina was the first one to look away, clearing her throat a little. 

"You know, Emma. I haven't really...thanked you." 

"For what? The grilled cheese?" 

"No," Regina answered with a soft laugh. "For saving my life. I don't remember any of the details, naturally, but I know you jumped through that portal to stop Zelena from killing me. Since I'm still here, I think it's safe to say that you succeeded. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. For that, I owe you quite a bit of gratitude." Their eyes met again and held for what felt like minutes, though they were mere seconds. 

"You don't owe me anything, Regina. That's what we do for family, right?" Emma's response caused Regina's breath to catch in her chest, feeling the tears wanting to form. 

"You...you would consider me part of your family?" Regina's voice was soft, barely audible. This was it. This was Emma's opportunity to just...blurt it out there! Say what she needed to say. Fight for her, damn it! 

"How could I not? You're..." Emma hesitated. How could she describe what Regina was to her?The love of my life. The first thing I think about when I wake up. The last when I fall asleep. The gravity that keeps me here in Storybrooke. You're mine. There were so many things that she wanted to say, and yet, the words that left her mouth seemed so impersonal. They weren't what she wanted to say at all. "You're Henry's mother, too." Her own response disappointed her, and she could see the same emotion in Regina's face. 

"...Right. Henry." Regina hid her own disappointment with a soft smile as she looked down to her root beer bottle. "Thank you, Miss Swan." The name set Emma's teeth on edge and she found herself pushing up out of her chair and walking around the desk. That desk was their safety net, and Emma just tossed those cautions to the wind as she came around to the other side of the desk. The desk let out a soft creak as the wood gave way to Emma's weight as she took a seat on it. 

"Truth is, Regina. Going after you was...the only option. There's not a single life we would want to live that doesn't include you." Regina's eyes lifted to catch Emma's gaze. She was so close. So dangerously close. 

"….We?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Truth was, Regina was afraid of the answer. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Emma right now and find out exactly what it felt like to be the object of Emma's affections. Her heart was pounding in her ears right now and she could feel the heat radiating off of the two of them. 

"Yes. We," Emma responded in a whisper as well. Her hand slowly reached out to touch Regina's face. Her thumb brushed over Regina's cheek. It felt so good to actually touch her intimately like this. She had done that since she'd returned and it pained her to be away. For the first time since she'd come back to Storybrooke, she felt as if she was right where she wanted to be. 

The space between the two of them started to close as their eyes locked. Emma was the one to close more space between them, but Regina didn't pull away. Not even close. She felt her eyes flutter shut, waiting to feel Emma's lips on hers. A trembling breath escaped Regina's lips, anticipating the feeling of the kiss. Would it be like her dreams? She knew it would be better...but she wasn't able to find out. A familiar voice slice through their intimacy, causing Emma to pull away quickly. 

"Regina! Are you home, darling?" Robin's voice echoed in the house as he headed toward the office, jumping the steps two at a time. The sound of his voice immediately brought Emma away from her. Emma stood and turned, walking toward the window nearby to create space between the two of them. 

"I-In the office..." She called out, unable to hide the feeling of utter disappointment. Her body was still trembling from Emma's closeness. Regina found herself unable to take her eyes off of Emma, staring at the woman as Emma wrapped her arms around her own midsection. Emma's fingers gripped her jacket tightly, and she couldn't help but to feel the jealousy that came with anything being under Emma's touch that wasn't hers. What in the hell was happening to her?! The door pushed open and Robin walked inside quickly, his eyes serious. Regina stood up from her desk the moment she heard the door open. 

"Thank God you're here!" He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Of course, I'm here. Where else would I be?" She asked, somewhat annoyed. He ignored the question and brushed a firm kiss against her lips...something that made her suddenly very self conscious. Regina turned the kiss out of politeness, pulling back quickly. Robin hadn't acted as though he noticed anything out of place while letting go of Regina. 

"I'm glad both of you are here! There's something going on over at Gold's Shop. Belle came out shouting something about Rumplestiltskin. Snow and Charming are already on their way." Emma and Regina turned to look at each other, their eyebrows furrowing. 

"Something doesn't seem right. Come on, let's go," Regina said as she started to grab her bag. Robin's hand moved to the small of her back to help guide her back out of the office. It felt wrong, having shared that moment with Emma only to be swooped back up in reality only seconds later. It wasn't fair...but what could she do? The man destined to be her love was already there. Hadn't Tink said that? The one with the lion tattoo would be her happy ending. That was Robin. She couldn't ruin it just because she had some sort of curiosity...could she? 

Regina reached out to take Robin's hand as they left...an action that didn't go unnoticed by Emma as they left. Emma's heart sank at the sight. How was it that they were moments away from sharing a heated kiss and now Regina was pulling for Robin? Her heart ached and she went cold. That emotional wall was pulled up around her faster than anyone could stop it, and she clenched her jaw tight. She was foolish to think that it would be that easy, that Regina would feel their connection from the past and choose her over Robin. 

Emma, Regina and Robin ran out to her yellow Volkswagen Beetle and jumped inside with Regina taking the passenger front seat beside her. It was time to push everything aside. There was a bigger issue resonating inside of Gold's shop. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it didn't sound good. In fact, the closer they got, the more dread Emma felt. Something wasn't right. Something was, actually, very wrong. In the distance, she saw her parents pull up in their pickup truck right outside of Gold's store. Just then, she felt a hand on her knee for a moment and her eyes turned quickly to Regina's. Regina, with a subtle touch, gave her knee a squeeze before it was noticeable. 

"Be careful, Emma. Okay?" She asked softly and Emma stared back at her as Regina started to get out of the car. A soft curse escaped her lips and she pushed the driver's side door open and looked toward the gathering outside of Gold's shop. She had a really bad feeling about this....


	16. Even If It Hurts

“He’s sick. I knew something was wrong, but he wouldn’t tell me. I think it may be his heart,” Belle said with her voice trembling in fear. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself in concern. They had almost lost him in the past. Was it likely that they would lose him this time for good? Emma could see the questions and fear shining in her eyes as she stared over toward the Charming family. 

“His heart? How is that possible?” Emma asked as the crew walked toward the bed that held an unconscious Mr. Gold. He trembled and shook in his sleep, gripping his left arm in his own delirium. 

“The darkness. It’s overpowering him. It happens to every Dark One at some point or another. Usually, magic keeps the darkness from killing its host, but he’d lost his power after he left Storybrooke to go to New York. It’s possible that it damaged his heart beyond repair. We have to get the darkness out of him, and even then, it’s not guaranteed that he’ll survive it,” Regina replied, the expression on her face showing that she did not want to be the bearer of this bad news, but it was definitely a possibility that they had to be prepared for. 

“Well, that’s great news,” Emma muttered under her breath, her green eyes staring down at the broken shell of a man she’d only known to carry great power. “How do we reverse this? Is that even possible?” She finally pulled her eyes off of Gold and lifted her gaze to Regina. If anyone knew how to fix this, it was her. In that moment, Emma realized just how much she and the entire town relied on this one woman to be able to know how to fix everything. Emma just punched her way through things, but Regina was the brains of almost every operation. She couldn’t help but to wonder if maybe Regina should have been The Savior instead. Things might've gone a lot smoother. 

"I don't think there's a way," Regina replied, looking down to the man before them dying. 

"There's always a way. We always find a way." Charming stepped in with an arm that rested on Snow's shoulder. Sentimental...but sometimes, it was annoying. Even for Emma. 

"Dad, I don't think it's that easy. Not unless we can get him another heart or something," Emma grumbled and turned away from the group, cursing under her breath when doing so. 

"Emma! That's it!" Regina's eyes shot up at her with a smile. It was that smile that indicated to Emma that Regina had a plan...and it actually might work. 

"W-What's it?" 

"We just need another heart to transfer the darkness. Then, we just have to let the doctors do the rest." Her eyes stayed on Emma, expecting Emma to understand before anyone else. Robin rested a hand on the small of Regina's back to interrupt. 

"Sorry. Where are we going to get a heart? It isn’t as if people have extras lying around,” Robin said, and while he wasn’t trying to come across as sarcastic, Emma struggled to keep from rolling her eyes. Regina, however, simply smiled and stepped out of his grasp as she turned to explain. For that, Emma felt a little cheer emit deep within her soul. She hated him touching her. 

“You forget who I am, Robin. I’m the Evil Queen. Hearts are my specialty,” she said in a cool tone, as if somewhat angry with him for having to remind him that she was someone she wasn’t always proud to be. Emma piped up before anything else could be said. 

“It’s worth a shot. If that doesn’t work, we can go to Plan B." 

“Plan B? What’s that?” Regina asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. Emma smirked a little in her direction. 

“We'll have to figure one out, like we always do. Together.” 

 

\------------------------ [ Regina's Vault ]-------------------------------- 

 

With a flick of Regina's wrist, the doors to Regina's vault flew open, causing a rush of cold air to escape and hit both she and Emma swiftly. The creaking of the metal doors echoed in the midst of the cemetery as the two women stood beside one another. For reasons that Regina couldn't explain, she wanted to be here alone with Emma. She didn't want Robin or the Charmings hovering over them with expectations of fixing this situation. While it didn't bother her most of the time, there were times that she couldn't help but feel the frustrations that came with the responsibility of taking care of an entire town. How could Snow and Charming consider themselves as Queen and King, when they looked to her for solutions so often? They called it teamwork, but it didn't always feel that way. At least with Emma, she didn't feel alone. 

"You should really consider getting a heater in here or something," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around herself, hands rubbing over her arms to try create warmth. Regina grinned as her hand lifted from her side. Heat formed as orange light broke up the darkness from the vault as fire emitted from Regina's palm. A small laugh escaped Emma's lips and she lightly rolled her eyes. 

"Right. Nevermind," Emma added with a chuckle, her green eyes holding a hint of amusement. Did her gaze linger? Regina would be lying if she didn't admit to herself that the warmth she felt didn't come from the fire in her hand. It came from Emma's laughter, and it wasn't until then that she realized how long it had been since she'd heard it. 

"You should laugh more." Regina spoke before she realized that her thoughts left her lips. Emma arched an eyebrow as she turned a little toward Regina. 

"Yeah? Why's that?" 

"Because...it's...nice. And you don't do it very often. I hear it's good for the soul," Regina replied, letting the fire light lanterns as they walked into the main vault. The fires created a little more warmth in the midst of the cold room. Emma leaned against one of the tables and folded her arms across her chest comfortably. 

"Well, if you like it that much, you'll have to give me more reasons to laugh then." Emma winked jokingly, laughing once more. Regina's heart stopped for a moment before she slowly stepped in closer to Emma. She wanted to laugh along with Emma, but there was something that stopped her. Something that had her closing the space between them. Her hand reached out to take a hold of the scarf that Emma wore on top of her usual red leather jacket. She let the soft, knitted material rest in the palm of her hand, thumb rubbing over the material. If anyone asked her why she felt the need to stand so close to Emma, she wouldn't be able to answer it. 

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm the cause of so much heartache for you. If it weren't for my hatred and need to destroy your parents, you could have had such a wonderful life. You'd be happy in the Enchanted Forest. You would have never gone through any of this…” she said softly, her dark eyes piercing into the green ones that stared back at her. Regina could see the swirling emotions in Emma’s eyes and couldn’t understand any of it, but she knew it was there. Emma reached out to rest her hand against the curve of Regina’s neck, fingers gently brushing across her jawline. 

“Gina…Don’t say things like that. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be who I am now. I wouldn’t be the Savior, and I wouldn’t have everything I have. I wouldn’t have Henry. Henry wouldn't be who he is without you. You’re a part of this family, and my life already is wonderful. Besides…I’m so stubborn that I probably would have found some other ways to create heartache for myself if you hadn’t done it for me,” she said with a small laugh that made Regina laugh also. Regina couldn’t stop her heart from pounding at Emma’s hand on her neck. Could she feel the pounding underneath her palm? Her eyes slowly lowered to Emma’s mouth, curved in a small smile until she bit her bottom lip ever so slightly. How was it that she could feel Emma’s bite as if it were her own lip? 

“Well…” she replied with a small swallow and a playful grin. “…I suppose the last part is true. You are unbelievably stubborn.” She laughed when Emma scoffed and dropped her hand away from Regina’s neck. Her hand tightened on Emma’s scarf as she playfully tugged on it, which instantly killed the playful moment when Emma’s body pressed against her own. A soft gasp escaped their lips as she felt Emma’s arms wrap around her waist to hold her there. Regina’s hands lifted to rest on Emma’s biceps, gripping the jacket as they stood there frozen. 

"Look, Regina. I need to tell you something,” Emma started, right as the sound of her phone ringing interrupted the two of them. Emma was the first to step back, and the moment that they let go of one another, Regina was hit with an immediate feeling of loneliness that she didn’t realize was there before. That thought alone flooded her with guilt. Robin loved her, and here she was in the arms of another. A woman at that! What the hell was she doing?? Just then, Emma shoved her phone back in her pocket. 

“That was Henry,” Emma said as she reached for Regina once more. This time, however, Regina took a step back. She couldn’t do this, knowing what it would do to Robin. Knowing that there was a bigger mission for them right now. They had to figure out a way to contain this darkness that Gold was about to lose control of before it was beyond their powers. Even still, Regina couldn’t help but to feel the knot in the pit of her stomach at the pain in Emma’s eyes when she pulled back from her touch. 

"We need to figure out a way to save Gold before it’s too late,” Regina replied quietly, her arms moving to hug her own midsection. 

“…Yeah. Okay. “ Emma didn’t pursue the matter and turned to walk toward the books resting on a nearby table. Why was there disappointment dwelling in the fact that Emma didn’t push for them to talk about what almost happened? Regina shouldn’t want that, and yet there was this part inside of her that wanted Emma to fight for her…but that wasn’t a luxury that Regina could afford. Even still, it gnawed at her inside to know that Emma simply gave up. 

“Okay?” She asked, a small scoff escaping her lips. Emma’s hands came down onto the books, slamming onto the pile with a thud as her head lifted up to gaze in Regina’s direction. 

“What do you want me to say, Regina? I want you. I love you. I have loved you, and I can’t force you to love me in return, so I have to let you go. You love Robin. Who am I to get in the way of that?” Emma’s jaw clenched tight and she lowered her head to flip through the first book. Regina stood there, stunned. 

"I…I didn’t expect that. How long…?” 

“It doesn’t matter how long. Only that I do.” 

“Yet you’re so willing to let me go to Robin?” Regina arched an eyebrow. She was surprised and excited and anxious all at the same time. What did this mean for them? What did this mean for her? Why didn’t she feel like this before, yet now…it was there. That warmth in her heart for Emma. How did this all begin? 

“If that makes you happiest,” Emma said softly, her gaze locked on Regina for a moment more. Then, her eyes turned away to look back to the book. Regina didn’t know what to say. Did Robin make her happiest? She would have thought so, but now she wasn’t sure. Why was she having such conflicting feelings? Rather than saying something that could tip their fates, she stayed quiet and simply moved over to the book. 

“You…said you had something to tell me. Was that it?” 

“Not entirely, but I’ll tell you later. We need to figure out a way to somehow tether this darkness elsewhere to spare Gold and keep it from destroying this town.” Emma’s jaw set tightly and Regina, for once, didn’t want to push the matter. When Emma’s jaw tightened, her mind was made up. She’d figured that out about Emma by now. Sometimes, it wasn’t worth fighting. They would have time to discuss all of this later. 

“All right. So, then, how do we fix this? We could easily put the darkness in a heart, but then we would have another Dark One on our hands. We want to tether it to something that can’t…be the Dark One.” Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip for a moment, she considered their options. They just had to find a way to tether it. It was then that Emma’s head shot up. 

“Regina! What about the hospital??” Regina’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“The hospital? What about it?” 

“We need to tether this darkness to a heart that isn’t in an actual body. So all we need to do is get it in a heart nobody’s using. Mr. Grant had a stroke and has been declared brain dead. Mrs. Grant hasn't taken him off of life support. Could we use his? It’s not like he’d be able to come back to life.” 

“Use a dead man’s heart? I don’t know if that would work, Emma…” 

“But we could at least try, right? Otherwise, we’re in the same boat we’re in now.” 

“Only with less time,” Regina reminded her, but she knew that Emma was right. It was worth a shot. She couldn’t fathom the possibilities of failure. She reached out to give Emma’s arm a squeeze, but Emma stepped out of arm’s reach before she could, walking toward the doors. It wasn’t malicious or meant to hurt Regina in any way, yet Regina couldn’t help but feel the small pang of disappointment at not having Emma’s touch at her own disposal. A small frown was brushed away with a few bangs out of her eyes before she followed Emma, who led them toward the local hospital.


	17. Even When It Hurts

"Have you lost your damn minds?! You want me to just hand over a heart to you?? I can’t even begin to name off all of the violations I’d commit agreeing to this. Not to mention that Mrs. Grant would never approve of this!” Dr. Whale whispered in hushed tones, but he made it a point to hiss most of his words so that they’d know he would yell them if he could. He was a bit over-dramatic like that. 

“None of those violations are going to matter if this town gets destroyed, Whale. Not to mention that it’s not like you get investigators on compliance coming to Storybrooke,” Regina replied with an eye roll. Emma couldn’t help but to smirk just a little at Regina’s sass. It somehow always managed to add that small amount of edge that worked things out in her favor. Dr. Whale leaned against the table for a few minutes, his eyes locked on Regina as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"What if...I talk to Mrs. Grant? If she approves it, will you let us do this?" Emma asked, trying to find a compromise. Dr. Whale looked over at Emma and threw his hands up. 

"Fine, but I don't want any part of this. If you can get her to agree with it, then take what you need. I'm not going to talk a woman into giving up her husband's heart. I can't believe that you're bought into this. I expected this much from her," he said, pointing toward Regina. 

"It was my idea. And even if it weren't, I would buy in to it. Whether you like it or not, Whale, I trust Regina..." She looked over to Regina with a small smile. "...with my life." She shot Regina a small wink just as Dr. Whale pushed away from the table and stormed out of the office, leaving the two of them there in silence. 

"We just need to get passed the nurses' station" Regina said as she turned to walk out of the office. One benefit to befriending The Evil Queen was that she knew where everything was since she designed it. Emma followed her into the hallway quickly afterwards. The door shut closed behind her and Regina lifted her hands up. With purple smoke forming around them, she knew that they no longer were standing in the hallway. As the clouds broke apart, the world sharpened around them, leaving them right in front of Mr. Grant's room, looking through the window to find Mrs. Grant seated by his side. 

"I've gotta figure out how to do that," Emma muttered quietly. 

"If you'd pay attention when I tried to teach you before, you'd already know." 

"I pay attention!" 

"Only when things go boom," Regina quipped back quickly, as she reached for the door handle. 

"...Good point." Emma whispered softly as she followed Regina into the room. Mrs. Grant lifted her head to see Regina and Emma walking toward her. Emma was hit hard with the grief in the old woman's eyes. God, this was going to be hard. So hard. She didn't realize how difficult this would be until she was faced with a pain of loss that she'd felt before. The glistening over Regina's dark eyes told her that she felt the same. 

"Mayor Mills. Miss Swan. What...are you doing here?" She asked softly, in her usual sweet way. Emma moved beside her and rested a hand on her frail shoulder. 

"Mrs. Grant, I am so sorry to hear about your loss," Regina said as her hands clasped together in front of her. Mrs. Grant gave a small smile and rested her hand on top of Emma's. 

"That's kind of you both. Thank you. Even after the curse, Martin always had faith that you would find your way back to the light," she said to Regina. "I didn't agree with him at first. My husband always sees the best in people, but he was right about you, Madam Mayor." Mrs. Grant smiled and her words sank into the pit of Emma's stomach. Luckily, Regina was strong enough to broach the subject. 

"Thank you for that, Mrs. Grant. You and your husband have always been gracious, despite my many shortcomings. Unfortunately, I have a very heavy request." 

"What's that, dear?" 

"I...need your husband's heart." Mrs. Grant let out a small gasp as she leaned back in her chair. 

"Absolutely not! What on earth makes you think that I would ever allow something like that?!" Tears filled the old woman's eyes. Her hand reached out to grab a hold of her husband's lifeless hand. 

"Please, Mrs. Grant. I know it sounds cruel to ask so soon. Please understand that the entire town is in danger. We wouldn't be asking if it weren't a matter of life or death." Emma moved beside her, hoping that their plea would be heard. 

"You're the Savior, aren't you? Come up with another idea that doesn't consist of taking my husband's heart away from him." Mrs. Grant's words were angry, and Emma knew they were deserving of it. It wasn't an easy thing to ask, and she felt terrible for having to do it. 

"It's not that simple. If you'll just allow us to exp-" Mrs. Grant's hand shot up in Regina's direction, interrupting her from speaking. 

"My answer is no. I'll not hear another word about it. Please, leave." 

"Mrs. Grant, I can promise you that your husband would have given his life to save this town. He spent his entire life helping his community. There's a darkness that's coming to Storybrooke and I can't stop it without him. I know what it's like to sacrifice the one I love to protect everyone else. To know that this one decision could end everything you hoped you could have. It is an absolutely terrible price to pay and I'm so sorry we are asking you to pay it." Emma's words were met with silence, Mrs. Grant staring down at the floor. After a few moments, a sigh escaped Emma's lips and she stood, walking toward Regina and resting a hand on her arm to tug her toward the door. 

"Let's go," she whispered softly as she reached for the door handle. As they started to leave, Mrs. Grant's voice stopped them in their tracks. 

"Do you know if it will work?" Emma turned and looked at the woman whose eyes lifted and locked onto her face. There was no way she could lie to her. 

"No. We don't." 

"What will you do if it fails?" That was a question Emma had been asking herself this entire time, and there was only one answer she could come up with. 

"...Whatever it takes." 

"Even if it means your life?" 

"Yes." 

"What about you, Mayor?" Mrs. Grant's eyes shot over to Regina. Back when she was the Evil Queen, Regina would have never considered risking her own life for her kingdom. Now...she'd done it multiple times, and that was part of being a hero: being that selfless leader who pushed past the fear to do what needed to be done. 

"I stand with The Savior. Whatever it takes to keep this town safe," Regina replied, her words filled with conviction. So much so that her answer brought a long sigh from Mrs. Grant's lips as she stood up and spoke. 

"Your parents should be so proud. Both of you. I know that Martin would want this as well. He would want to die trying to protect the people he cared about," she said softly as her eyes lifted to Regina, nodding to give her permission for Regina to take the man's heart. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Do it, Madam Mayor. Do it before I change my mind. Do it and go be heroes." Regina stepped forward toward the lifeless body hooked up to a vast number of machines. Emma hurried to Mrs. Grant's side and pulled her into a hug, blocking her view of Regina as Regina reached into the man's chest for his heart. Muffled sobs and sniffles hit against Emma's shoulder and she held the old woman tightly. 

"You're the hero, Mrs. Grant. A greater hero than most," Emma whispered as she pressed a small kiss to the top of Mrs. Grant's head before the woman let go of Emma to create space between them. 

"Don't lose her again, Miss Swan," she whispered back. The words hit Emma hard, the two women now sharing the same grief in their eyes once more. They'd both loved...and lost. She felt the tears threatening to form and fall. How did she know? Just as Regina spoke, her thoughts dissipated entirely.   
"We must go quickly. Before it's too late." Regina reached out to touch Emma's shoulder. With that, the purple smoke surrounded her once more, and they were gone. 

 

\----- A few minutes later, at Gold's Shop ------ 

"What did she say to you, Emma?" Regina asked as they walked toward the shop. 

"When?" 

"Don't play coy with me. She said something to you at the end. It shook you up. I could tell. What was it?" Emma shook her head and waved a hand to dismiss it. 

"Oh. Nothing." 

"Didn't seem like nothing to me." 

"It's a long story. I'll explain it all to you when this is handled." Emma knew this wasn't the time or place to spill all of her feelings. It wasn't like she could tell Regina everything and just magically make things go back to the way that they were. This was a different land and a different time. The Regina she fell in love with wasn't here and wouldn't be here. It was as simple as that, and she'd do best to remember that. It was better to focus on the task at hand. Just then, Henry came busting out of the front door to greet them. Snow, David, Robin and Killian weren't much further behind them. 

"Moms! Did you find anything??" He asked, that hopeful tone in his voice. Regina reached into her jacket to retrieve the beating heart in her hand. 

"Your mom and I have a plan. We're going to try and put the darkness into Mr. Grant's heart." 

"Martin? Isn't he...dead?" Snow asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Brain dead, but the heart was still working. Mrs. Grant was kind enough to allow us to take his heart. If we can transfer the dark one into the heart of a dead man, we can trap it there. That's the theory anyway," Emma replied as her hand rested on Henry's shoulder. 

"Not a bad plan. Do we know it'll work?" Killian asked, his blue eyes still skeptical. Emma couldn't blame any of them for skepticism. She didn't know if this would work either, and it was more often times than not that things like this didn't work out in their favor. If it did, it came with a price. 

"No, we don't, but it's the only thing we could come up with," Regina answered. Robin moved up beside her and rested a hand on the small of her back. The sight of his hands on the woman she loved so dearly made Emma scowl slightly, turning away. 

"What's going to happen if this doesn't work?" He asked, which only irritated Emma more. 

"Then we'll figure it out, Robin. We always do," Emma snapped before she stormed off to walk into the shop. The rest of the people stood there quietly for a brief moment, surprised at Emma's attitude. Regina's eyebrows raised in surprise, but it was in that moment that she was reminded of how painful it had to be for Emma to see her with Robin. She hadn't planned for any of this to happen. All she knew was that she loved Robin...but now, there was a growing desire for Emma. She couldn't understand these feelings, let alone explain it. 

"Let's just go...find out." Regina tugged on Robin's arm as the rest followed them into the shop. Rumpel's body remained on the bed, shaking and shivering with pain as Belle sat beside him. Belle's eyes lifted to the group and she stood up. 

"He's getting worse. We must hurry," Belle said as she stepped out of the way. Regina placed the heart in Emma's hand before she reached down into Rumpel's chest to pull out his heart. With a soft tug, the heart was removed and stayed in her hand. His heart was almost entirely black, compared to Mr. Grant's red one. 

"Emma, I'm going to need your light magic to try and cleanse Rumpel's heart while I transfer the darkness into Mr. Grant's. Can you do that with me?" Regina asked as she set the two hearts down on a nearby table, each heart set on a clean tray in between Rumpel's dagger. 

"Let's do this." Both of the women's hands came up, aimed in the direction of the hearts. A stream of white emitted from Emma's hands while red light mingled from Regina's. Their powers were focused on the hearts before them. This was not an easy task and it would be one that they couldn't accomplish on their own. Like all of the disasters they encountered, the only way to get through it was together. Darkness slowly filtered out of Rumpel's heart as the other one darkened bit by bit. Each evil deed done had polluted the clean heart, turning it to a darker red, then a purple...transitioning to where it was almost black. Each deed of Rumpel's had been removed from Rumpel's heart and placed into the other. The last drop of black fell away from Rumpel's heart, which was when Regina dropped her hands. 

"I think it worked!" Henry shouted excitedly. 

"So far, so good. Keep watching it," Regina said as she pulled the clean heart up from the tray and moved to place it into Rumpel's chest. As soon as the heart returned to its owner, Rumpel let out a long sigh of relief. Though tired, his eyes slowly opened and he reached out to rest a hand against Belle's cheek. 

"Bloody hell, you two did it!" Killian smiled. Regina turned to lift up the other heart that was continuing to darken. 

"Don't be so sure of that. Emma, look..." She picked up the heart and held it in the palm of her hand. The heart was slowly starting to shrink in size. 

"What's happening?!" Emma saw how Gold was recovering and yet the heart was not maintaining the darkness. 

"It's not strong enough," Regina said as the heart went from its red glow to a darker red, then a black, and now...a gray. The light from the heart gave out as it crumbled into gray ashes in Regina's hand, crushing itself without any help. The darkness from within the heart formed into a shadow above their heads, crashing against the lights before it flew out of the door and into the town. Regina and Emma's eyes met, both of their jaws locked in determination. They owed it to Mrs. Grant to protect this town, especially since their painful request for his heart ended in a rapid failure. 

As fast as the shadow escaped the room, the group ran out into the street to follow it. There was a heaviness in the skies around them, and they all could feel it. Something was coming and it wasn't good. What could this mean? What would they do? Emma grabbed a hold of Rumpel's dagger as they ran out into the street, holding it tight by her side. 

"What happened??" David asked as he gripped his wife close to his side for protection. 

"The Dark One. It's no longer tethered to the Crocodile," Killian stated. 

"Or the other heart in Gold's place," Snow replied as they all looked to the skies. 

"Where the hell is it?" Regina muttered as they spun from side to side, trying to keep every inch in their sights. 

"It hasn't gone anywhere. The Darkness. It's surrounding us..." Emma spoke in a low voice as she turned just in time to see the shadow swoop down from the skies. Before anyone could move forward, the blackened clouds swarmed around Regina's body in front of them. The Darkness chose its next owner. 

"Regina!!" Robin's voice shouted her name in panic. "What's it doing?!" 

"What darkness does. It's snuffing out the light." 

"Well, I'm not going to let it," Robin said as he ran toward the black storm surrounding Regina. The power hit him without being affected whatsoever, and it flew his body back. He tumbled, rolling back on his knees. Emma looked to her hands, trying to think as fast as she could. This wasn't happening. The last thing that Emma expected to happen was that the darkness would try to take Regina from her. Mrs. Grant's words echoed in her ears in that moment: Don't lose her again, Miss Swan. 

"That's not going to work on this thing! We don't have a choice! We have to tether it to a person to contain it!" Emma gripped the dagger and charged toward the darkness. 

"Emma! No!" Regina's voice was desperate to stop her. "There has to be another way!" 

"There isn't. You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" Emma moved to plunge the dagger into the darkness. 

"No!!" David screamed, reaching for his daughter. Emma turned to her parents. They didn't understand, because they didn't know her feelings for Regina. Charming and Snow...they wouldn't have hesitated to sacrifice themselves for the other, but she knew the pain they were feeling. She knew the fear of uncertainty. 

"You took the darkness out of me once. I need you to do it again. As heroes," she said, and before anyone else could stop her, the dagger was slicing through the darkness. Emma stepped into the dark cloud for her final moment with Regina, acting fast before it was all gone. 

"Emma, please. Don't do this," Regina cried as Emma stepped into the darkness with her, an arm circling around her waist to draw her close one last time. They were alone in this darkness with the world shut out to them for only a brief moment, and Emma wasn't going to waste that precious time. 

"I couldn't lose you again. I love you, Regina. Don't forget that," she replied as her head leaned in quickly to press her lips to Regina's. Their lips met, crushing together in a desperate need to be together before fate and circumstance divided them once again. As they kissed, a wave of magic rushed against them, brushing through the entire town. 

Memories flooded into Regina's mind. This strange blonde woman coming to her rescue in her castle back in the Enchanted Forest. Their journey to Oz and the dancing, laughter...their first kiss followed by a night of passion and love. She remembered. She remembered it all. Regina's eyes filled with tears as the darkness pulled Emma out of her arms to engulf her entirely. 

"Emma!! No!!" Regina tried to run toward her, panic setting in as she desperately tried to pull the woman she loved from the darkness before it was too late, but Robin's strong arms wrapped around her to hold her close against him. Emma turned as the blackness slowly covered her entire body. Her green eyes fell onto the sight of Regina wrapped up in Robin's arms. He kept her held tight to his side as the rest of the group looked onward toward her and her sacrifice. 

There were tears on her face. Were those tears for her? The goodness in Emma held on to the hope that Regina loved her and would choose her, but as the darkness snuffed the light out of her, all she could feel was jealousy and rage. The voices whispered in her ears and it all seemed in slow motion. She chose him. You sacrificed yourself for an unrequited love, foolish girl. Love made you weak, but we will make you strong again. We will show you something greater than love: Power. They don't need to love you, Emma Swan. They will fear you...and that is the only truth you need. Darkness surrounded her, clouding her vision of the ones she loved before she saw only black. 

And with that, the darkness engulfed her, tethering its entirety into Emma before disappearing into the night. The dagger fell to the ground, clinking against the asphalt. Regina broke free from Robin's grasp as she ran to the dagger. Snow and David ran to the dagger as well, but Regina snatched it and held it close to her heart. 

"Don't fucking touch it! It is mine!! She's mine!!" She growled as the tears streamed down her face. The woman she loved sacrificed herself for the safety and protection of everyone and now...she was gone. Sobs escaped her lips as she felt Snow's arms wrap around her for comfort. Her head turned and buried her face against Snow's shoulder to cry. How could Emma hide so much from her? They were supposed to have time. Time to figure everything out, and now it was taken from her. 

"We're going to find her, Regina. We always will," Snow whispered, smoothing a hand over Regina's hair. Her head lifted slowly, hands trembling as she looked down to the dagger in her hands that read a new name across the blade. 

EMMA SWAN 

Her jaw clenched tightly and she gripped the dagger so tightly, she almost cut her hands with the blade. Dark eyes stared down at the name on the dagger as she shook with rage and desperation. 

"I will get her back. I swear it." Regina's words were whispered, loud enough for only Snow who was in close proximity to hear. She meant every word. She would find Emma, bring her home and destroy this darkness once and for all. This was a new mission for Regina, one that she couldn't fireball her way out of, but she was determined and for once, she had love on her side. 

Nobody was taking her happy ending with Emma, not even the Dark One.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Emma,_  **

**_It's been five_ _days since you disappeared. I have attempted to summon you more times than I can count and am met with only the sting of your absence. Why won't you appear? You are the first one I reach out for in the morning. The last before I go to sleep. I cry for you in my dreams._ _We are all so worried for you. We want to help you, Emma. Please r_ _espond to me somehow. Please...just tell me you're okay. This silence is tearing my heart to pieces and I can't bear much more of it._  **

**_How could you have done this?? That was the stupidest thing you've ever done! That's saying a lot, because you've done some incredibly dumb things. I'm so angry with you right now. You should have let the Darkness take me. You are too important. I am expendable and deserving to be swallowed up by emptiness. You're the Savior, Emma Swan. This was not how this was supposed to go...and now you're gone. I'm holding on to this_ _ang_ _er_ _because if I let go of it, I will be left only with inconsolable grief. How could you leave me here, alone?_ _You broke this curse, returned my memories and feelings to me, and now I'm left only with the dream of having your touch at my disposal. I ache for your presence, and I hate you for that. I hate that I love you so dearly._  **

**_I want to continue being angry with you, but I can't be and that only makes it worse. You sacrifice your own happiness for the benefit of others, and you take all of it one day at a time. To know that you had these feelings for me_ _and allowed me to continue choosing Robin over you pains me more than I can fully express. Am I capable of such unconditional love? I don't deserve you, Miss Swan. I've caused so much pain and heartache to your family and to the people of Storybrooke. You believed in me and you fought for my happiness...even when it hurt._  **

**_Gold is slowly recovering. Things are terrifyingly quiet._ _I told them everything about us. Your parents were surprised, but incredibly supportive. Have I mentioned that_ _their_ _silver lining speeches still make me want to vomit a little bit? They have faith that we will find you. At least we can agree on that._ _Robin doesn't understand it and is still trying to convince me to reconsider my decision. He thinks that you're gone for good, and even if you return, you will not be the same Emma. Same or not, you are My Emma. You've had unfailing faith in me and my path to redemption. Now, it is my turn to have that faith in you._ _You have to kno_ _w that I will always choose you, my love. I'm not going to lie and say that there isn't a part of me that loves Robin, but you are the second chance that I was given._ _I'm here. I'm ready._  **

**_I know you won't see any of this, but I can't help but to write it to you with the hopes that you will feel every word. You must know that I will do every possible thing I can think to try and get to you. I will never give up trying to find you and rescue you from this terrible Dark Curse. Even if I spend my entire life fighting for this cause. You're worth all of that and more. We have a love worth fighting for, and I will not relent. I will not give up on you, Emma Swan. Even if it takes my whole life. Even if it hurts. Even if it kills me._  **

**_If nothing else reaches you, wherever you are, please take hold of this fact: I Love You. I love you, and we'll beat this._  **

 

Regina stared down at the cursive writing she'd completed, her dark eyes staring over the drying ink. Her eyes burned from the tears she'd cried. It was more for her own internal healing that she wrote letters to Emma. Many of them said the exact same thing, but she couldn't hold all of her emotions in. Even if Emma hadn't heard a single word from her letters, writing them had proven to be therapeutic. Henry taught her that. It would seem that their child, as he grew, was becoming quite a wise young man.  

 

"Come home to me, Emma," she whispered to herself as she brought the letter up to her lips and allowed her perfectly painted lips to leave a kiss marked on the paper as her signature. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over the brim of her eyelashes. God, this hurt more than she'd ever expected. More than anything else, perhaps it was the not knowing that hurt the most. Was she safe? Was she alone? What was Emma doing in this one moment? Could she stare out of her window up at the moonlight and wish upon a star in the hopes that Emma was doing the same thing? That was a silly thought, but she was starving for anything related to Emma at this point. Little did she knew that, in another world, was indeed doing something very similar...... 

 

**_Regina,_  **

**_It's been five days since I sacrificed myself for you, and the image of you wrapped in the arms of another has been etched into my memory. I was foolish to think that you would have fought for me. Have you even noticed my absence? I have no doubt that Robin has been the perfect distraction.  Each word in this letter bears the pain that has coated my blackening heart. Yes, I was once the Savior, and I made choices out of love...and this is where that got me._  **

**_Do you know how many times I_ _have_ _revisited that final moment? You couldn't have waited_ _a few more fucking minutes for my departure to run into his arms. I am the Savior and it was expected that I take the full brunt of all the shit_ _for everyone in the town, but you couldn't have given me that one glimmer of hope that my sacrifice would have had some sentimental meaning to you. I'm surrounded by darkness, Regina. I'm scared. I'm hurt. I'm angry. I don't think I can fight this alone, yet I'll be damned if I come running back to you and your forest hobo._  **

**_I can't be happy for you. I can't. You made me feel something that I've never felt in my life: hope. I have loved before, but there was an overwhelming feeling that the rug would be pulled from underneath my feet. You were the first one that made me feel like anything was possible. That we could achieve anything and everything. I should have known when you chose him not once, but twice. You have crushed my belief that hope exists for me. I am left now with the reality that these voices whispering in my mind are to be my only companion. The bullshit out of all of this is that I still feel everything I felt before. I still feel so much love for you, Henry, my parents. It is there creating an_ _ache in the middle of my chest that is practically debilitating.  All of the voices from previous Dark Ones tell me that it's only a matter of time before the ache subsides. Thank God. I just want the pain to stop._  **

**_I am in another world right now, but I feel the pull for my dagger. I won't allow you to fill my head with lies and excuses. Luckily, I can't come to you when you summon me. I am too far away for that, which is just as well. I'm not your puppet to control. I know it's you trying to summon me, and I can tell you right now...my dagger does not belong to you. You can't force me to forgive you, Regina. I won't. When I return, I will take back my dagger and my life. There is something bigger coming to Storybrooke and I can't stop it. I don't know that I want to. Maybe it's time, for once, that I leave the rescuing to the rest of you fucking heroes. I'm tired of always stepping in to save everyone. Nobody was there to save me when I was a child. Nobody was there to take the darkness in my place. As far as I'm concerned, you guys are on your own. I did my part, and you see how well off I am. Good luck, Regina. You'll need it._  **

 

Emma held the piece of paper in her hands as she sat in a dark room.  To anyone on the outside looking in, it was silent...but Emma's mind never shut off.  The voices...they never. Fucking. Stopped.  _Foolish Emma! Give it up. None of them are looking for you;  It's time to show them what real power looks like._  

 

"Agh! Shut up!!" She growled she tossed the pen away from her. With a firm flick of her wrist, she threw the pen aside, caring little as the pen hit the concrete wall and shattered. "I fucking know that, but I don't need you to remind me.  So shut the hell up," she said to the empty room, a reminder once again that she was completely alone. The voices hushed and she pushed herself up to stand, moving to walk over to the window. The stars were out tonight.  Was there anyone from home waiting to hear from her? Was she missed?  

 

"Good luck, family. You'll need it," She whispered as she pushed away from the window and walked back to the paper that was on the desk. A small curse left her lips as she was, once again, reminded her that this Savior would not be there to save them. Reaching down for the paper, she reached into her pocket to pull out a small lighter. With a thumb flick, a small flame formed and she brought it to the edge of the paper. Her letter now became...nothing.  It didn't matter. She had a new role and it was time to focus on that. 

 

 

 **\-------- Regina's Office -----------**  

 

A soft sigh escaped Regina's lips and she turned to see the paper on the desk. Making her way over to the desk, she lifted the letter she had just written. Pointless. Emma wasn't going to get it. Moving the letter to the candle flickering on her desk, she allowed the corner to catch fire. Flames formed instantly as it touched the paper. Within seconds, the letter balled up In a shriveled black mess. Her thoughts and emotions would stay hidden in a burnt letter. Both she and Emma burned their letter and watched as the flames engulfed their written emotions. Maybe it was better that way...but to be honest, Regina just couldn't shake the feeling that something was very off. Something was coming...and it was coming for them. 

 


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to Emma now that she's in uncharted territory? Can Regina get to her before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Long days at a new job hinders my ability to write! I'll be more active going forward so stay tuned and thanks for sticking it out with me! Hope you enjoy it!

It was colder than she’d remembered that last night in Storybrooke. Granted, it was Maine, so it was always fucking cold. Her breath puffed out in front of her, heated breath against the cold night air as Emma’s hardened green eyes stared over the town she’d arrived back in. It was quiet, with most of the lights turned out for the night. Early birds…all of them were. It’s almost like heroes came with a bedtime and a sickening desire for self-sacrifice. In the distance, beyond the clock tower, she saw a light on at the large mansion down the way. Regina’s office light flickered all the way down the street and for the longest time, Emma stood there staring at it. How foolish had she been, thinking that there could come a time or day that Regina would actually love her in return. No doubt, she and Robin were there now. There was an ache in Emma’s heart at the thought of this. Did Regina miss her? Had she thought of Emma at all? 

With a clenched jaw, Emma stepped forward into the town, her black boots thudding upon the paved concrete. First things first. She had to find a way to get her dagger back without triggering any warning from the group. Yes, she held animosity toward the entire group. This wasn’t just on Regina, but all of them. They forced her to be the Savior. From the moment that her parents sent her to another realm, they cursed her to be responsible for the outcome of all of their lives. Did they have any idea how fucking exhausting that was? She knew she could and probably would die saving one of them, and that was just the cards she’d been handed. Unacceptable. The only one who still held her heart without an ounce of resentment was Henry. Her Henry. He was an innocent, guilty only of believing in her. She had to keep him safe, and the only way to do that would be to get her dagger back. That was the source of her power now, and Regina had it. 

Kill her… she heard a voice inside of her say, but the thought alone created a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was what it meant to be the Dark One. You lived with the darkness inside of you that wanted you to do things that your prior self would have never dreamed. Despite her anger, she loved Regina. Killing her wasn’t something that she could do…not yet, anyway.

“If it comes to that;..” she whispered back to the voices, her tone hushed despite the fact that she was the only one there. It was crazy to talk to yourself, but these voices weren’t hers. Right? 

Remember your promise, Emma. Don’t let us down…

 

Five Days Ago

Emma found the darkness stifling her ability to breathe as she felt herself falling with no indication of landing anytime soon. Wind blew past her and she sunk deeper and deeper into the nothingness, until her body stopped abruptly with the collision of grass beneath her. She landed on her feet, boots sinking in just a bit off of impact. Darkness began to subside, leaving her in the middle of the forest. What forest? Was this the Enchanted Forest? It wasn't familiar and as she turned in circles to take in her surroundings, she could feel her heart starting to pound. All of the trees looked the exact same. Every direction she could go had a similar path. Once again, she felt lost. 

"Okay, Emma. Don't panic. You're the Savior. You can do this," she whispered to herself as her hands brushed over the jacket that she had on. This couldn't be that hard to navigate. It's not like she hadn't spent the majority of her life alone and trying to find a way out of whatever situation she'd been placed in. Taking a step off of the stones that she had landed on, Emma took a step forward and kept walking through the heavily wooded area. 

This way, young Dark One... 

"What the hell?" She stopped the moment that she heard the whispers. They were everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Her green eyes shot wildly around once more to see who spoke, but she was the only one for miles. There was nobody there and it was only the swaying of the trees that gave her company. Then she heard it again.

Come to us, Emma...

The words echoed in her mind and were so clear that she couldn’t differentiate the sounds outside of her hear to the ones inside. She felt a pull in the direction to her left and began without a moment’s hesitation. Emma always was the type to go with her gut. Being the Dark One wouldn’t be any different than before, she’d convinced herself. It might’ve been difficult for others in the past, Mr. Gold for example, but she was the Savior. If anybody could overcome it, it was her…right? 

Her boots crunched over fallen branches and leaves with her attentions focused entirely on the path ahead of her. Where the hell was she going? What was she going to do when she got there? All of these questions were flooding her mind as she noticed a break in the trees. Blue skies were peeking in through the trees at the end. Determined, she quickened her pace and started toward the end of the forest. With her heart pounding and her breathing becoming labored, she found herself running until the sky was all she saw. An abrupt drop lay before her, revealing a large valley between the mountains that she stood at the end to. Had it not been for her quick reflexes, she’d have gone right off of the side. 

A hand gripped one of the trees to guarantee her from falling. Attempting to catch her breath, Emma took in the sights before her. There was nothing but lush green lands with a cascade of golden light dancing over the valley where the sun hit everything just right. The only sigh of civilization was a small cottage that rested right in the middle. Maybe the people who lived there could help her figure out where she had landed. 

"You won't find what you're looking for down there, dear," a voice said behind her. Chills ran down her spine as she immediately recognized the voice. Emma spun quickly to find Regina standing behind her. The woman stood before her dressed in a black leather skirt, black boots and a red sleeveless shirt. That was her favorite, and she always felt her heart quicken when Regina wore that outfit...even when they had first met and those feelings were shoved into the corner of her mind. 

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, her eyes wide. How had she arrived without Emma noticing that someone walked up. As her gaze lifted, she met Regina's eyes which were not their typical warm brown hues. These were green eyes...like her own. This was not Regina Mills. The realization that Regina had not, in fact, followed her and chose to stay back with Robin only fueled the anger and pain already closing in around her heart. The green-eyed Regina only laughed.

"Surely you didn't think she'd care enough to actually find a way back to you, right? Emma, that time of hope in your life is over. You have a new family now." Regina pointed toward the cottage once more and Emma looked to find that there stood a dozen of people dressed in simple black cloaks.

"Who are all of these people?" Emma asked as she stared down at the group who were looking toward her. They were looking as if to call her down and join them.

"These are all of the previous dark ones who have lived over the years, and died at the hands of another who took their place as the Dark One."

"And who are you? Why do you look like Regina, when you're not?" Emma shot her gaze back to the familiar face of someone she knew she'd never met before. The woman laughed, Regina's rich and dark laughter...and she couldn't help but to feel as if that laugh she'd grown to love so much now haunted and mocked her.

"My dear. I am a part of your subconscious. You see Regina because you want to see Regina, which I'll admit, is a little pitiful. I expected...more. I'll admit though. The outfit is nice. I may have to keep this one," she said with a small cackle. Emma's patience grew thin.

"Who the hell are you and why can you see inside of my head?"

"I can see inside of all of the minds of every Dark One that's ever existed...because I am the first My name is Nimue." The moment she spoke, her form shifted from Regina to reveal her true form. Dressed in a similar black cloak to the rest of the group, she stood out only with the shimmering green lining that donned her clothing. Her skin held an olive complexion with dark hazel eyes. Emma took a step back to grip the tree behind her.

"You're the one who started it all."

"That's right, dear Emma. And you'll be the one to end it," Nimue said as her grin widened across her face, excitement in her eyes.

"End it? What do you mean? Why am I the one to do this?"

"Because, dear Emma. You're the first Dark One to sacrifice yourself to the darkness for love, rather than greed or power. You're the Savior, Emma. That carries beyond all lands." Nimue's eyes softened as she rested her hand on Emma's shoulder. 

"Just because we succumbed to the darkness at some point in our lives doesn't mean we have to live in this purgatory or a Dark One's mind for eternity. You have the ability to save us. Won't you do it?" Emma felt the grip of Nimue's hand on her jacket and could feel the responsibility of all these expectations weighing on top of her. 

"Freeing the Dark Ones would free myself as well, wouldn't it?" Emma asked, her eyes lowering back down to the group of people standing in the valley.

"Yes."

"Then let's do it. The faster I can break free of all of these damn curses and responsibilities, the better off I'll be," Emma replied firmly, turning to start walking toward the trail that would lead down the mountain. As she started, she noticed that Nimue stayed where she was. Arching an eyebrow, she turned back to her.

“Are you coming?”

“Yes. I’ll be there in a moment.” Nimue smiled and as Emma turned away from her, the look in her hazel eyes became calculating and amused. Emma had no idea what she was getting herself into, and she was falling right into Nimue's plans. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s not here!” Regina huffed as she slammed another drawer of potions shut. A growl rumbled in her throat, frustration apparent in both demeanor and tone.

“We’ll find it, Regina. I promise we will,” Snow replied quietly as she rummaged through a basket in search for the small black velvet bag that contained one of the only magic beans in all of the realms, much less Storybrooke. There was no doubt that it was the only one in Storybrooke and right now, it was the only way that they could think of to find Emma. The Mad Hatter was gone, and with him, all of the magic to change realms. This was the only way, and the longer it took for them to find it, the angrier Regina felt herself becoming. Desperation had a way of bringing out that true anger from within.

“And if we don’t? What then? I can’t lose her, Snow. I won’t. Not again,” she threw her hands up and spun toward the stairs behind her, snapping at the shadowy figure appearing from the darkness.

“What do you want?! Can’t you see we’re busy?!” She shouted, only to find Robin creeping into the light with a soft smile on his face.

“Sorry. I just came to see if you guys needed any help,” he said softly, his blue eyes landing on Regina. Her heart sunk just slightly as the guilt creeped in. It wasn’t his fault that all of this was happening. He was suffering from a broken heart, and yet he stood there, asking to help.

“Why would you want to help me, when I hurt you?” She asked, her hands resting on the top of her potions table. He laughed a little and shook his head.

“Quite honestly, I don’t know. I guess, when you love someone, you just want to see them happy. If…Emma…makes you happy, then I want to help be a part of that happiness,” he replied, walking over toward her and resting his hand on top of hers. His touch caused Regina to jump ever so slightly, hardly noticed by anyone but Henry, who had been seated in the corner with a book of spells while trying to find another way to get Emma back. His eyes lowered to the hands for a moment and then back up to Robin. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something didn’t seem right. It didn’t make sense, but he had no proof outside of his gut instinct and, therefore, opted to stay quiet…for now. 

“That’s very kind of you, Robin. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind taking Henry home while I continue to look? It’s a school night.”

“But mom! I-“ Regina held up a hand.

“Henry. I appreciate all of your help, but I mean it. I need you to get some rest. We’ll find her. Right, Snow?” Regina turned and looked at Snow, her eyebrows raised for support.

“Right. Henry…it’s best to go home. I promise. You’ve been a big help already,” Snow added with a bright smile as she walked over and hugged him. He sagged against her just a little, disappointed and frustrated.

“Fine.” He gave his mom a quick kiss to the cheek and walked past Robin to head up the stairs. Robin gave a little smile and nodded before turning to follow.

 

As the car parked in front of the mayor’s house, Henry reached for his bag.

“Do you want me to walk you inside?” Robin asked, moving to turn the car off. Henry shook his head quickly and pushed the door open.

“Nope. I’m good. Thanks.” Henry’s gaze lingered on Robin for a moment longer. “What’s in this for you?” Robin’s eyebrows furrowed a little.

“What? Nothing. Clearly. I’m a hero, remember? I do the right thing, and the right thing is to help your mother find her happy ending,” Robin replied. Henry said nothing, only nodding and pushing himself out of the car to head toward the house. As the door closed behind him, Robin stared at the young boy walking inside. His jaw clenched just a little.

“He’s on to you,” another voice from the back seat replied. Robin turned to look at the hooded figure who had appeared in the back seat of his car. Nimue turned her head to show a shadowed profile, her eyes as green as her textured skin.

“He won’t find out.” 

“That’s a sloppy way to think, Hood. You’re going to ruin our plans with those assumptions. Do you have the beans?” She asked quietly, her eyes still on the front door of the house. Robin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the black velvet bag, turning it upside down and dumping the two magic beans into his palm. 

“Good. Keep them safe. We need more time. She’s not ready yet. Besides, you need to sweeten up Regina if you have any intentions of getting her back and running this town.”

“And Henry? If he starts snooping?” Robin asked as he put the beans back in the bag. Nimue inhaled long and slow, her eyes calculating and thoughtful. There was only one answer to that.

“Kill him,” she responded, disappearing only after Robin nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
